


Bones

by AnnaWildeHopps



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Past Rape/Non-con, Predator/Prey, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 67,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWildeHopps/pseuds/AnnaWildeHopps
Summary: Mientras luchan por hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, los sentimientos de amistad y compañerismo de los dos más recientes miembros del ZPD van transformándose en algo más profundo.¿Cómo lo saben? No sólo lo sienten en el corazón, lo sienten en los huesos. Levemente inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre, primera historia que escribo. WildeHopps, y muchos clichés dentro del Fandom
Relationships: Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Capítulo 1

“¡¡¡Nick!!!”

El vulpino saltó asustado en silla. Al voltear hacia atrás, vio la cara irritada de la primer coneja policía de Zootopía, Judy Hopps.

“Zanahorias, no tienes que gritar así...”

“Te hablé antes, tres ocasiones, y no volteaste en ninguna. ¿Qué te pasa?”

“Oh, siento la distracción, solo estaba ordenando una papelería” El zorro de brillante pelaje naranja-rojizo volteó nuevamente hacia su escritorio, y se puso a acomodar las hojas desordenadas debido a su salto. “¿Qué necesitas, Zanahorias?”

La coneja ladeó la cabeza, intrigada. Ninguna broma, no respuesta sarcástica. Toda la semana el zorro había actuado un poco extraño, estaba demasiado tranquilo. Nick ya tenía poco más de un año en la ZPD, y era conocido por todos por sus bromas, y jugarretas. Muchas veces había pasado por la oficina del jefe Bogo, para recibir regaños, pero como nunca había evidencia para culparlo, no lo podían castigar.

Pero este Nick, serio y tranquilo, era algo nuevo para Judy. Si bien, le alegraba que se tomara su trabajo en serio, algo no se sentía en su lugar. 

“¿Tienes planes para hoy, después de que acabe el turno?”

Judy se percató de los sutiles cambios en el cuerpo del zorro. Las orejas se irguieron y su cola se tensó,para después empezar un suave vaivén. Nick terminó de juntar los papeles, y los puso dentro de una carpeta. Se volteó para ver a Judy a los ojos, y ahí estaba su mirada astuta y su media sonrisa. Ella sabía que esa era su máscara, y que algo quería esconder, lo cuál le extraño.

“Zanahorias, ¿me quieres invitar a una cita?”

El corazón de la coneja empezó a latir con fuerza y se sonrojó furiosamente.

“¿QUE? No, Yo…”

Nick empezó a reír entre dientes “¡Debiste ver tu cara! Solo jugaba. Además, no eres de las que le pedirían una cita a otro mamífero, teniendo novio. Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo entre ustedes? ¿Problemas en el paraíso, que vienes y me preguntas por mis planes?”

“En primera, Kyle no es mi novio, solo fuimos a una cita...”

“Una muy buena cita-la interrumpió el zorro- la contabas a quien se te pasara por enfrente. Ya estoy planeando que regalarte para la boda, por cierto”

“Bo-boda? Nick, ¿estás loco? ¡No hay manera en qué me case con alguien que acabe de conocer! Y en segunda, el tener citas acaso impide que quiera salir con mi mejor amigo?

“Aaaaaaw, que tierno de tu parte….”

“No me llames “tierna”

“ No te dije tierna, dije que tu actitud era tierna, es sutilmente diferente. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: No, no tengo planes. ¿Por qué?”

“Acaban de abrir una nueva pizzería cerca de casa. Tenía la intención de probarlas. ¿Qué te parece viernes de películas y pizza? Mañana es nuestro descanso, así que podremos terminar tarde y no habría problema”

El zorro se rascó la barbilla, pensativo. Después, sus ojos verdes miraron directamente a Judy a los ojos.

“A Ken no le molestaría eso?

“Kyle...”

“Como sea”

“No somos novios, además, tu y yo solo somos amigos. ¿Por qué se molestaría?”

Nick la miró fijamente y Judy sintió por un momento que algo se le escapaba, pero no tenía idea de que. El zorro volvió a girar en su silla.

“Claro, el turno termina en 10 minutos, me cambio y te veo en el atrio, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Muy bien”. La coneja se sentó al otro extremo del escritorio que compartía con el zorro. Solo restaba esperar que el turno terminara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me emociona ver los kudos, muchas gracias!

“Muy bien, Pelusa, a la próxima, antes de aceptar tu invitación,preguntaré que película planeas ver. Esto debe ser la película más aburrida de todos los tiempos”

Nick se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar del departamento de Judy. La coneja había dejado de vivir en los apartamentos Grand Pangolini desde hace 3 meses, y con ayuda de los contactos de Nick, pudo rentar un apartamento un poco más grande que el anterior. Contaba con una sala/comedor/ cocina, así como un baño propio y una habitación.

Judy estaba sentada en un puff, en la mesa estaba abierta la caja con la pizza vegetariana que habían pedido para ambos. En la televisión, estaba los créditos de la película que apenas terminaban.

“Oh, vamos, fue una buena película”

“Pelusa, Floatzen 2 NO es una buena película. Es más, ni siquiera vi la primera. Esto de las películas para cachorros no es realmente lo mío. Solo ubico a los personajes por que uno de mis trabajos anteriores consistía en vender los disfraces de la película. Trabajo muy lucrativo, por cierto”

El zorro vio como la coneja inflaba los cachetes, algo molesta. El sabía que a Judy le gustaban los musicales, y no tenía problema en ver ese tipo de películas con ellas (siempre había la posibilidad de dormir), pero le divertía tomarle el pelo sobre sus gustos.

“Está bien, a la próxima, tú escoges la película”

El zorro se reclinó en el asiento,y cerró los ojos, satisfecho con la comida. El nuevo sitio tenía un queso vegano bastante decente, aunque no era la mejor pizza de la ciudad. Esperaba invitar a su compañera a que probara lo que era un buen queso vegano

“Oye Nick,¿ te puedo hacer una pregunta?”

“Justo acabas de hacer una, pero está bien, te concedo una más. Dispara”

Hubo un minuto entero de silencio. Esto preocupó al zorro, que se irguió para poder ver mejor a la coneja. Ella se mordía el labio indecisa, de esa manera tan suya cuando se debatía internamente por el siguiente curso de acción. Esto no era bueno.

“Verás, últimamente te he visto algo distraído, como si algo te preocupara. Sé que no es ningún caso, ya que la ciudad ha estado bastante tranquila últimamente…y me preguntaba si….Si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? No tienes que pasar por las cosas tu solo”

Claro, genial, lo que le faltaba para completar una magnífica semana. Obviamente Judy tenía que darse cuenta. Nick se llevó la pata a la frente, presionando como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. A veces, se le olvidaba que detrás de la personalidad alegre e infantil de la coneja estaba la astuta oficial de policía, que hacía conjeturas bastante acertadas. Consideró ser sincero completamente con ella, después de todo, era su mejor amiga, y estaba seguro que ella sabría manejar la información. Pero recordó que venía de Bunnyburrow, que era de los pueblos más conservadores.

Extrañaba cuando nadie se preocupaba de sus sentimientos, tener levantadas sus paredes era un trabajo muy duro con Judy cerca. Así que optó por el camino más familiar para él: el camino del estafador. Así que decir una verdad a medias era mejor que una mentira flagrante  
“Finn me dijo que mi mamá lo contactó” Dijo, sin quitar la pata de la frente.

“Oh”. Fue todo lo que dijo Judy

Ambos quedaron en silencio varios minutos. Nick solo le había hablado sobre su madre a Judy una vez, y fue durante el caso de los aulladores. 

“Y eso...¿cómo te hace sentir?”

Nick empezó a reír abiertamente

“Pelusa, no pensé que quisieras cambiar de profesión a psicóloga”

Judy tenía un adorable rubor en las mejillas. Se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo”

“Auch, Zanahorias, tendré que arrestarte por asalto a un oficial”

“Tú sabes a lo que me refería. Nunca hablas de tu familia, y no sé qué signifique esto para ti. Quiero saber”

“¿Por qué tanto interés?”

“Por que eres mi amigo, y si tú te preocupas, yo me preocupo”

Nick sintió un golpe frío en el estómago. “Oh, rayos” pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la buena aceptación. En este capítulo, sabremos un poco más de la historia de Nick

Judy sabía perfectamente que Nick no era muy dado a a hablar de sus sentimientos. Lo vio tensarse después de sus palabras. Ella venía de una familia muy numerosa, donde la comunicación era muy importante para que no hubiera peleas, así que confiaba que al ser abierta sobre su cariño por el zorro, el podría empezar a abrirse hacia los demás.

El zorro se removió incómodo en su asiento, y después le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

“Gracias, Pelusa. Significa mucho para mi, de verdad”

Ella solo asintió, dándole espacio para no abrumarlo, y darle a entender que cuando estuviera listo, podría continuar. El zorro quedó pensativo unos momentos, como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando pediste mi ayuda en el caso de los Aulladores? Lo que grabaste con esa zanahoria tuya”

“Ha, yo hago $200.00 dólares al día, 365 días al año, desde que tengo 12” contestó la coneja, en su pobre imitación de la voz de Nick.

El zorro soltó una risa corta.

“Pues si, eso fue cierto. Y a mamá no le gustó nada lo que yo estaba haciendo. Ayudaba en los gastos de la casa, pero ella y papá siempre nos inculcaron valores como la honestidad y trabajo duro, así que no veía con buenos ojos lo que yo hacía. Discutíamos todo el tiempo, así que a los 16, decidí independizarme, y no la veo desde entonces. Se negó a aceptarme más dinero después de eso”

Judy lucho contra la necesidad de tomarlo del brazo para demostrale su apoyo. Sabía que un movimiento en falso, Nick se volvería a cerrar, y ya no le contaría más. Así que espero a que él continuara.

“Finn siguió en contacto después de sus padres, a ellos no les molestaba que su hijo tuviera dinero extra que traer. Los papás de Finn son vecinos de mamá. Así que ella espero a qué él los fuera a visitar, y le preguntó por mi. Me imagino que me ha visto las noticias, ya que tú y yo somos la imagen pública de la Iniciativa de Inclusión de Mamíferos. He estado luchando con el deseo de ir a verla, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para acudir. Así que se cansó de darme mi espacio, y preguntó a Finn por mi. Ella no sabe donde vivo, y puedo apostar a qué no quería darme un susto al presentarse en el Precinto”

“¿Y qué harás?”

“¿Francamente? No lo sé. Estoy aterrado, como cachorro en la sala de espera de un dentista. Sé que mamá me quiere, que se ha preocupado y qué he sido un hijo terrible, temo enfrentarla”

“¿Y si voy contigo?”

Judy se sorprendió tanto como Nick cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. No sabía por qué sugería algo así.

“¿Por…?” Empezó a preguntar el zorro, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, y solo sacudió la cabeza. “¿Estás segura?”

“Si, claro. Tal vez si no estás solo, puede ser un poco más sencillo. Además, me encantaría conocer a tu mamá, tú ya conociste a mis padres”.

“Mamá vive en Happytown, lo ideal sería acudir desde temprano, ¿tal vez el siguiente día libre?”

Judy se mordió el labio interior, pensativa.

“Había quedado con Kyle de hacer un picnic el siguiente domingo…”

“Oh, no te preocupes, ve con Kitt y yo iré solo con mamá” Repuso rápidamente Nick, con su mejor sonrisa astuta, Judy arqueó una ceja.

“Ni sueñes que te librarás de mi. Puedo decirle a KYLE que mejor cenemos el viernes, y el domingo podemos visitar a tu madre”

“No tienes que mover tus planes por mi, Judy, de verdad”

Cada que Nick decía su nombre, hablaba en serio. A la coneja le alegraba sobremanera cada que esto sucedía. Y la verdad, prefería dar apoyo emocional a su mejor amigo, que una cita con Kyle. Si bien, el conejo la trató de una manera muy linda, ella no sentía de lo que hablaban sus hermanas enamoradas al estar con Kyle. Ellas decían que debía haber chispas, emoción, el corazón latiendo rápido. Esperaba realmente encontrar al conejo que la hiciera sentir todo eso.

“Nick, en verdad, quiero ir. Por favor...”

Sus ojos amatista miraron fijo los verdes de Nick, el cuál le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, y después rodó los ojos.

“Tu mirada tierna debería ser delito, nadie puede negarse a hacer lo que pides cuando pones esos ojos”

Judy le propinó un puñetazo nada amistoso en el brazo por el uso de la palabra con T, y mientras el vulpino se quejaba de la brutalidad policíaca, ella sólo le sonreía, deseando que su visita a la señora Wilde le trajera felicidad a Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick abrió la puerta de su departamento, entró y se dirigió a su habitación. Prendió la luz, fue hacia el armario y sacó un pijama. Su apartamento era un poco más grande que el de Judy, ya que estaba diseñado para cánidos en particular. Su amigo poseía varios complejos, y se lo rentaba a un precio bastante razonable, tomando en cuenta la zona. Además, estaba solo a 10 minutos caminando del departamento de Judy, por lo cual, aunque terminaran de ver las películas tarde, no había problema alguno, ya que podía ir andando a su casa. 

Terminó de ponerse el pijama (uno francamente ridículo, con varias zanahorias, pero la coneja se lo regaló de cumpleaños. Solo que Judy jamás se enteraría que lo usaba de verdad), y se sentó al borde de su cama. Tomó su celular entre las patas, viendo el número que Finn le había mandado.

El sabía que debía hablar con su mamá antes de ir a visitarla, solo que no sabía como iniciar la conversación. Sinceramente, agradecía la oferta de Judy de acompañarlo, ya que sabía que no tendría el valor para poderlo hacer solo. Recordó la mirada amatista de la coneja, y la calidez que transmitía. Volvió a sentir como si le patearan el estómago.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo. “¡No vayas por ese camino!”, se recriminó a si mismo.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el celular. Su madre debía estar despierta, después de todo, los zorros son animales nocturnos, y ella prefería dormir en el día. Tomó aire y suspiró. Pulsó el botón de marcar, y se llevó el celular a la oreja. No se sentía con el valor para enfrentar una videollamada.

El teléfono sonó 4 veces, antes de que alguien lo descolgara.

“¿Diga?”

Nick quedó paralizado al volver a oír la voz de su madre. La última vez que la había escuchado era mientras peleaban debido a la elección de carrera de Nick. En esa ocasión, gritaba furiosa. Ahora podía escuchar nuevamente su tono dulce.

El silencio se prolongo un minuto entero

“Nicky, ¿eres tú?”

El zorro maldijo en su mente. Claro, entre los dos, la más astuta siempre fue su madre

“Hola, mamá” dijo entre dientes; de pronto, sentía la boca seca.

“Oh, por Dios, Nicky, ¡estoy tan feliz de que hayas llamado!” Nick sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar la emoción voz de su madre. “Estaba tan preocupada cuando te vi en las noticias después de lo de esa oveja loca de Bellweather, y después del anuncio sobre tu ingreso a la Academia, empecé a buscar a Finnick. ¡Vaya que sabe cómo esconderse! Su padre no sabía nada de él durante meses, hasta que por fin apareció! Pero cuéntame, ¿como te tratan tus compañeros?”

Nick se percató de la nota de aprehensión en la voz al final del pequeño discurso de su madre. Claro que ella debía tener miedo. Los zorros siempre habían sido discriminados, y después del incidente de Nick con los Junior Rangers, su madre no tenía confianza en las instituciones, que en nada le apoyaron al presentar la queja contra lo sucedido a su cachorro  
“Me tratan bastante bien, en realidad. Incluso a veces, salgo a tomar algunas copas después del turno con los lobos del precinto. Solía ser noche de poker, pero todos se cansaron de darme su dinero. Los criminales son algo especistas cuando los atrapo, pero al parecer no es personal, y le gritan cosas a todo el mundo, así que realmente no me siento especial”

Su madre soltó una risa cantarina

“¿Aceptaron jugar POKER con un ZORRO?”

“¿Puedes creerlo? Todavía hicieron una apuesta entre ellos a que el primero que me ganara, recibiría 20 dólares. Apuesta que nadie pudo cobrar. Ahora que lo pienso, me siento bastante halagado que ninguno sugiriera que hice trampa”

“¿Y no hiciste trampa?”

“¿En poker? Claro que no, siempre tuve talento natural para las cartas, tuve una buena maestra”

Su madre volvió a reír, halagada y el tuvo una sensación de hogar que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía.

“Perdóname, mamá” Soltó de pronto. La risa de su madre se detuvo de golpe.

“Oh, Nicky, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú eras joven y estabas confundido. Yo debí...yo debí comprenderte mejor, mostrate otro camino, yo soy la que debe pedirte perdón”

“Tú no hiciste nada mal. Yo era muy terco y orgulloso. Realmente siento no haberte buscado antes...No sabía como hacerlo”

“Dejemos eso en el pasado, Nicky. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, para recuperar lo que perdimos. Me encantaría verte”

“De hecho, planeaba ir a visitarte la otra semana, ¿podrás recibirnos el siguiente domingo?”

“¿En plural? ¿Con quién vendrás? ¡¿ Vas a presentarme a una novia?!”

El zorro rodó los ojos. Había olvidado como era su mamá a veces. A los 16, Nick estaba más interesado en hacer dinero que en las chicas, y siempre le preguntaba que cuándo llevaría a alguna zorra, para conocerla. Era obvio que ya con 33 años, ella pensara que su reloj biológico estaba listo para presentarle una novia.

“No mamá, Zanahorias irá conmigo”

“¿Zanahorias?”

“Mi compañera en el ZPD. Judy, Judy Hopps”

Silencio. Es probable que su madre no le cayera bien la coneja, debido a su pequeño discurso que terminó con el desempleo y especismo de los depredadores, no solo en Zootopia. Esperaba que, tal vez al conocerla, ya no tuviera ningún problema con ella, y que se diera cuenta que Judy había madurado mucho desde esa maldita conferencia

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde, me estás diciendo que a tu compañera, el mamífero con el que pasas gran parte del día, y al que le tienes que cubrir la espalda, la llamas con ese sobrenombre tan, tan...denigrante? Creí educarte mejor que eso”

Y de repente Nick volvió a ser un cachorro regañado por su madre. Agachó las orejas y su cola detuvo abruptamente.

“No, no es...al inicio si fue algo para molestarla, pero después es más...como lo explico… a ella le gusta”. Terminó con un susurro

Su madre no le respondió inmediatamente. Pasó un minuto entero

“Ya veré eso el domingo. ¿Y qué le puedo cocinar a Judy? ¡Jamás he cocinado para un herbívoro antes!”

Después de asegurarle que cualquier cosa con vegetales estaría bien, se despidieron y Nick cortó la comunicación. Se acostó después de poner el teléfono en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos. Sentía tanta paz, que no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

La semana transcurrió relativamente tranquila. Estaban en una temporada baja en crímenes, por lo cual, fueron asignados toda la semana a patrullar por la zona comercial de la ciudad. Judy estaba ansiosa por tener un nuevo caso, pero su compañero parecía bastante satisfecho con el aburrido trabajo de patrullar

“¿Qué puedo decir, Zanahorias? Hay que aprovechar, ya que no siempre podremos estar tan tranquilos”

Si bien, ella sabía que Nick tenía razón, moría de ganas por tener un caso. Ella siempre quería demostrar que el caso de los Aulladores no fue un “golpe de suerte”, como muchos mamíferos le habían dicho infinidad de veces. Judy sabía que no era una actitud muy madura de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre se había visto con la necesidad de probar que podía lograr su sueño, y era un poco difícil perder los hábitos.

De esta manera, llegó el viernes y su cita estaba cerca. Como era una cena, sería después de su turno. La coneja se duchó en el precinto y se puso el atuendo que había elegido para su cita: un sencillo vestido de tirantes lila, con un pequeño saco ¾ celeste. En su oreja derecha puso un pequeño listón.

Se volteó a ver al espejo, satisfecha. Usualmente solía usar ropa un poco más relajada, pero Kyle la invitó a un restaurante bastante lindo, sin llegar a ser muy caro, así que quería vestir acorde.

“Wow Hopps,¡ te ves muy bien! ¿Tienes una cita?”

“¡Gracias Francine! Si, tengo una cita el día de hoy, con el mismo chico de la vez pasada” Le sonrió a la elefanta

“¡Qué bien! Espero sea una buena cita, como la de la vez pasada”

Judy se sonrojó. Esa había sido su primera cita real. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que en Bunnyburrow nadie la había invitado a salir jamás. Siempre se había enfocado mucho en perseguir su sueño, que eso desalentaba a los machos de acercarse a ella. Así que, cuando Kyle se le acercó para pedirle su número mientras compraba café con Nick en el Snarlbucks, Judy se alegró demasiado. La cita fue muy bien, en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, y el conejo le contó como él venía de Bunnyburrow y era dentista en Zootopia. Ella le comentó sobre su trabajo en la ZPD y tuvieron una charla muy amena.

Al día siguiente, estaba tan emocionada, brincando de alegría (por fin Jude the Dude tuvo una cita, era motivo de alegría) que realmente se vio peor que adolescente enamorada de Justin Beaver en pleno concierto. Ahora entendía porque Nick había empezado con sus bromas sobre una boda, que vergüenza

Salieron de los vestidores juntas, mientras Francine le hablaba sobre su primera cita con su ahora esposo. Al llegar al atrio, pudo ver a Nick conversando animadamente con Clawhauser. Había notado el cambio en la actitud del vulpino desde que habían acordado la visita a su madre el domingo. Era agradable ver a Nick nuevamente como si mismo. Clawhauser dirigió su mirada hacia ella, y abrió los ojos, asombrado. “Oh no, aquí vamos...” Pensó la coneja.

“¡OH POR DIOS JUDY! ¡No pensé que pudieras verte más tierna de lo que luces normalmente!”

Judy se sonrojó y en eso Nick volteó a verla. El también abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio en su vestimenta diaria. Sabía que empezaría a hacerle bromas sobre su aspecto.

“Clawhauser….”  
“Es verdad, Judy, volví a usar la palabra con T” dijo el chita, apenado. “Pero realmente te ves muy bien, ¿verdad que si, Nick?”

El zorro le dirigió al felino una mirada de reproche, que desconcertó a Judy. Después volteó a verla, con su mirada astuta y sonrisa torcida.

“Nada mal, Zanahorias. ¿Quién diría que pudieras verte realmente como una chica?”

La coneja rodó los ojos. 

“Oh, vamos Slick, ¿es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir? Esa línea ya está muy trillada”

“Es un clásico, cariño. Los clásicos son los mejores”

“Si, claro, lo que digas. Ya me voy. Nos vemos luego” dijo la coneja, mientras caminaba a la salida.

“Suerte, cariño, diviértete con Kal” le gritó el zorro, de espaldas a ella

“Kyle” lo corrigió en automático

“Cómo sea”

Judy bufó, saliendo del precinto, dirigiéndose al restaurante donde sería su cita.


	6. Chapter 6

El domingo a mediodía, Nick se encontraba esperando a Judy en la entrada del metro. Como quería lucir bien para su madre, optó por no usar su usual atuendo de camisa Pawaiiana y pantalón café. En su lugar, lucía unos jeans azules y una camisa verde esmeralda, que combinaba bien con sus ojos. Estaba viendo su teléfono, en su inicio de Furbook, cuando de pronto escucho la una suave voz.

“Hola, Nick”

El zorro levantó la vista de su teléfono para ver a la coneja delante de él. No lucía un vestido, como el viernes. Había optado por unos leaggins negros, y una blusa de tirantes gris, de un tono más oscuro que su color de pelaje. Llevaba una ligera chamarra de mezclilla, y una bolsa cruzada pequeña, donde seguro cargaba su teléfono.

“Hola Pelusa, ¿se te pegaron las sábanas? Normalmente no soy el primero en llegar”

Judy le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Sus orejas estaba caídas.

“Algo así. ¿Nos vamos?”

El zorro parpadeó confundido, y guió a Judy hacia donde tomarían su metro. No entendía por que la coneja se veía tan desanimada, si su anterior cita con el conejo ese había ido tan bien. ¿Debería preguntarle? Eso es algo normal que hacen los amigos, ¿no? 

Insertaron los boletos que Nick había comprado previamente en la máquina verificadora, y se sentaron a esperar a que arribara el metro al andén.

Nick carraspeó

“Umh...¿Y que tal tu cita, Zanahorias?

Judy se tensó y el zorro maldijo su falta de tacto. Judy lo volteó a ver, con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Por qué preguntas?” Le dijo en un tono agresivo.

“Wow, tranquila Pelusa" dijo Nick, levantando las patas en tono concilatorio. "No tienes que estar a la defensiva, mi intención no es molestarte ni nada por el estilo. Solo me preocupaba que tu actitud es un poco diferente que al día siguiente de la anterior cita. No sé si es por que la cita fue mal, o si estas nerviosa por conocer a mi madre. La cuál, por cierto, no muerde, no te preocupes” y le guiñó un ojo.

La coneja relajó el ceño, y soltó una risa corta.

“Siento estar un poco a la defensiva. Lo cierto es que la cita no fue nada bien. Pero mi actitud no es por ello. Ayer al llegar a casa, hablé con mi hermana gemela y prácticamente me dijo que mi actitud fue la que estuvo mal en la cita, así que por eso ando con este tipo de humor. De hecho, la idea de conocer a tu mamá es más relajante que preocupante”.

“Me estás diciendo que hay dos bolas de pelo hiperactivas y adictas al trabajo en este mundo? ¿Debería preocuparme por planes de dominación mundial? Eso suena como el mejor guión de película de terror, si me preguntas”.

Judy volvió a reír y Nick se alegró de que sus comentarios absurdos estuvieran mejorando el humor de la coneja. Realmente, odiaba verla tan apagada.

“Ella no es es hiperactiva; de hecho, somos muy diferentes en carácter. Nuestra camada fue especial, ya que solo somos ella y yo. Sí somos idénticas físicamente, nos podrías confundir fácilmente”

“No creo, he conocido a varios gemelos idénticos de diferentes especies, y aunque físicamente son iguales, su aroma es sutilmente diferente. Creo que no tendría problema en diferenciarte de tu gemela idéntica. ¿Cómo se llama?”

“Se llama Jessica. ¿Y podrías diferenciarnos aún si estuvieras resfriado y no pudieras oler nada?”

“Probablemente, tomaría más trabajo, pero creo que sí, las podría diferenciar”.

Judy le dirigió una sonrisa. En eso, escucharon el ruido del metro llegando. Se levantaron e ingresaron al vagón en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Había muchos mamíferos ya ocupando los lugares, así que se quedaron cerca de la puerta, de pie. 

Las puertas se cerraron y el vagón comenzó a marchar nuevamente. Judy iba viendo por la ventanilla el paisaje moverse, primero lento y luego aumentando la velocidad. Nick veía como la luz del sol se reflejaba en el pelaje gris de la coneja, dándole un brillo plateado. Decidió mejor ver también por la ventana el paisaje. Judy habló nuevamente

“Kyle es dentista. Todo iba muy bien en la cena, estábamos platicando sobre nuestros trabajos. El me dijo que no sabía como podía trabajar al lado de grandes animales en la ZPD. Le conté que mi compañero solo un poco mayor que yo, al ser un zorro, y me preguntó si no estaba incómoda al trabajar con un depredador. Le dije que eras el mamífero más confiable que existía en el mundo, y el se rió, como si yo le estuviera contando el mejor chiste de la historia...”

Nick sintió nuevamente las patadas en el estómago, que se estaban generando cada vez con más frecuencia.

“Zanahorias, ¿te peleaste con tu cita sólo por mí? No tienes que hacer eso, podría arruinar todas tus citas, y no quiero cargar con el fantasma de tu vida amorosa”

“Oh, no, eso no fue todo, Nick, solo una pequeña parte de lo sucedido. Yo estaba muy molesta, pero entendía que él no te conoce y los prejuicios entorno a los zorros, así que lo dejé pasar. Pensé que si continuaba saliendo con él, podía presentarlos y de esa manera, los prejuicios terminarían, pero luego dijo que cuando acuden depredadores al consultorio, él hace que el otro dentista los atienda, por que teme que se vuelvan salvajes”

“No dijo eso...”

“¡Si! Ya pasó todo un año desde el caso de los Aulladores, tenemos evidencia científica que mostraba a los depredadores como víctimas, y ahí estaba yo, en un cita con un conejo, que sabía que yo había sido un punto importante en ese caso, ¡y aún así discriminaba a los depredadores! Ya ni recuerdo que le dije antes de dejar mi parte del pago de la cena y salir del lugar”

“Lo siento Pelusa, eso suena como realmente una muy mala cita... Pero tu hermana dijo que tu actitud fue lo que estuvo mal, no lo entiendo”

“Jess tomó mucho peor lo de Gideon que yo cuando éramos niñas...”

“¿Gideon? ¿El mismo que hace el mejor pay de moras del mundo entero? No entiendo que tiene que ver él...”

Judy lanzó un suspiro triste

“Esa es historia para otra ocasión. Pero Jess me dijo prácticamente que debía comprender el temor de Kyle con los depredadores y que yo había sido muy dura con él. Discutí también con ella y le colgué el teléfono. Me arrepentí apenas pulsé el botón, le hablé y no me ha contestado. Nunca peleamos, así que estoy preocupada”

Nick también suspiró. Era obvio como el caso de los aulladores había afectado a Judy. Cada que salía el tema de la discriminación, parecía apretar un gatillo en la coneja. Ella estaba muy arrepentida del daño que había traído a la ciudad, y de su pelea con Nick Ponía demasiada energía en enmendar sus errores. Si bien, al zorro le parecía algo admirable, lamentaba que esto le afectara también a nivel interpersonal, en sus citas y la relación con sus hermanos. 

“De verdad lo siento, Judy. Espero que el día les dé el tiempo de reflexionar, a ambas, sobre como tratar su desacuerdo con este tema. Puedes volver a intentar hablar más tarde con ella. Solo relajate, he visto como te pone este tema, y estoy seguro que no fuiste nada amable con ella, ¿Verdad?”

La coneja agachó la cabeza, de modo culpable.

“Es como si esa maldita conferencia me siguiera a todos lados. Me gustaría que nunca hubiese sucedido”

En eso, Nick estaba de acuerdo con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay una pequeña referencia oculta aquí. Alguien la puede adivinar?

Marian Wilde cantaba mientras preparaba la comida. Por fin vería a su Nicky, después de tantos años. Estaba cortando las berenjenas, para el ratatouille que le prepararía a la oficial Hopps. Ya tenía la calabaza, el jitomate, cebolla y pimientos en rodajas. Nicky le había dicho que cualquier cosa con vegetales esta bien, así que decidió hacer algo que tuviera una buena mezcla. Era cortesía no comer carne cuando se invitaba a una presa, por lo cual, sustituiría el habitual pescado por una pasta, la cuál ya estaba cociéndose

Mientras acomodaba los vegetales en espiral en el refractario, pensaba como le impactó oír que Nick había sido emparejado con la coneja. Ella había estado muy molesta, ya que gracias a la coneja, le habían dado el peor turno en el restaurante donde trabajaba de mesera, ya que las presas no querían ser atendidas por depredadores.

Así que al ver en las noticias todo el complot detrás de la vicealcaldesa, para hacer ver mal a los depredadores, y que fue la misma coneja quién dio el discurso que había incitado al odio meses atrás, dar otro discurso sobre la verdad detrás de los ataques y dar su apoyo a todos los depredadores, y parado junto a ella, al mamífero que la había ayudado en el caso, casi le da un paro cardíaco.

Al escuchar como su hijo había ayudado a la policía a resolver algo tan grande como los ataques de los mamíferos salvajes, hizo que su corazón se llenara de orgullo. Su Nicky siempre había sido dulce y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, hasta que esos niños le pusieron el bozal en el hocico, hecho que transformó completamente a Nicky. 

Después la coneja mencionó que Nicholas sería el siguiente mamífero recluido en la academia como parte de la Iniciativa de Inclusión, y vio la mirada de orgullo de la coneja al ver su hijo. Su hijo le devolvió una mirada llena de gratitud, y una sonrisa sincera, y con eso, Marian pudo perdonar a la coneja por la conferencia anterior.

Si su hijo ayudó a la coneja en el caso, es probable que ella lo hubiera animado a unirse a la policía. A Marian no le importaba que argumentos usara la coneja para convencer a su Nicky, lo importante es que parecía que, por fin, su hijo volvía a confiar, y que empezaba a poner su vida en orden.

Marian terminó de acomodar los vegetales y sazonar, y metió el refractario al horno. Puso la pasta a escurrir. La salsa para la pasta ya estaba lista, solo debía esperar a que llegaran sus invitados, por lo que optó por ir a cambiarse de ropa. Fue a su habitación, para ponerse el vestido que había dejado listo en la cama. Era sencillo, verde con flores negras. Nick era muy parecido a John, su padre, excepto en sus ojos, que eran iguales a los de ella, así que por ello había escogido este vestido

Se cepilló el pelaje, de un rojo vibrante, con algunos mechones grises. A diferencia de Nick, cuya cola terminaba con pelaje oscuro, la de ella tenía la típica punta blanca. Se colocó un collar de perlas, y en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta. Sus piernas le fallaron un momento, y se sentó al borde de la cama, llevándose las patas al pecho. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

“Nicky te está esperando al otro lado de la puerta, anda y ve”, se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes de su hijo. Estaba más alto que ella, la última vez que lo vio de frente, tenía 16 y no era tan alto. Se veía delgado, pero mucho más musculoso que cuando apareció en televisión, lo cual pensó que era normal, debido al entrenamiento. No sonreía, y su cola estaba totalmente quieta. Antes de que el abriera la boca para decir algo, ella lo envolvió en un abrazo.  
“¡Oh, Nicky, te eché tanto de menos!”

Sintió los brazos de su hijo rodearla

“Yo también, mamá” dijo con voz entrecortada.

Marian se separó de él bruscamente.

“¡Olvidé la comida en el horno! ¡Pasen!” y corrió a la cocina, y apagó el horno. Solo se pasó un minuto y no olía a quemado, lo cual era buena señal.

Volvió a la sala y vio a su hijo parado en medio, con la coneja gris a su lado. Era mucho más pequeña y menuda que él. Tenía unos enormes y bellos ojos color amatista. 

“Les pido una disculpa, eso no me suele suceder a menudo” les dijo, haciéndolos voltear, Judy le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, y su hijo se adelantó un poco.

“Mamá, ella es mi compañera, se llama Judy Hopps y fue la que se encargó de darme la solicitud para aplicar a la ZPD, Pelusa, te presento a mi madre, Marian Wilde.”

A Marian no le pasó inadvertido el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, y la nota de admiración al presentarle a la coneja. Judy rodó los ojos por el sobrenombre, pero efectivamente, no parecía molesta, sino divertida. Le extendió una pata a Marian.

“Mucho gusto, señora Wilde, es un placer conocerla”

La zorra sorprendió a ambos al darle un abrazo a Judy, como lo había hecho antes con su hijo.

“Gracias, oficial Hopps, por mostrarle a mi hijo nuevamente el camino”

De pronto, Marian recordó que estaba abrazando a un conejo, y soltó a Judy, ansiosa por haberla asustado. La coneja estaba sonrojada y su nariz temblaba continuamente, pero no parecía asustada de la zorra.

“Por favor, llámeme Judy. Y de hecho, fue Nick quien me mostró el camino a mi. Sin su ayuda, jamás podría haber resuelto el caso, señora Wilde”

“Llámame Marian, por favor, cariño. La comida ya está lista, ¿quieren sentarse a comer?”

Ambos policías asintieron. Judy le preguntó a Marian por el baño y fue a lavarse las patas, y Nick acompañó a su madre a la cocina, para hacer lo mismo

“Tú no eres tan efusiva, me asombra el abrazo que le diste a Zanahorias, ¿qué significó eso?” le preguntó Nick, de pronto.

“Realmente estoy muy agradecida con Judy. Los vi juntos en las noticias, Nicky. Además, es tan tierna que es inevitable querer abrazarla, ¿no crees?”

"Por lo que más quieras, por lo que es más sagrado para ti, no te atrevas a decirle tierna a la cara. A ti no te hará nada, pero se vengará conmigo y así como la vez de pequeña, sus golpes duelen demasiado. No quiero nuevos hematomas" su hijo dijo en un susurro.

Marian empezó a reír por la cara que puso Nick, y en eso, regresó Judy. Se dirigieron juntos al comedor.


	8. Chapter 8

Karma, estaba seguro que era eso. El Karma existía. De seguro, estaba pagando por haber estafado a tantos mamíferos a lo largo de su vida. 

Nick agradecía que su pelaje ya fuera de color rojo, por que estaba seguro que de lo contrario,a estas alturas, ya se hubiera puesto carmesí vibrante

Judy y su madre charlaban animadamente. Su madre le contaba a la coneja todas y cada una de las cosas vergonzosas que había hecho en su infancia. Como la vez que se cortó el pelo de la cola, por que quería tenerla delgada como felino, y que había tardado meses en crecer. O cuando lo descubrió junto con Finn con vestidos, para estafar fingiendo ser damiselas en peligro (sus primeras ideas no eran muy buenas que digamos).

Nick había intentado cambiar el tema pero Judy le dirigió una mirada que decía “¡No te atrevas!” Así que optó por el camino más seguro y siguió comiendo su pasta. Sabía delicioso, había olvidado el sazón de su madre

Después de pisotear su dignidad por horas (realmente fueron 15 minutos), su madre decidió apiadarse de él.

“Y dime; Nicky, ¿la academia fue muy difícil? ¿Te cuesta levantarte en el día? ¿Estás comiendo bien?”

“Si, estoy comiendo bien, y puedo levantarme temprano, aunque ya romí 4 despertadores en los últimos 6 meses. Y respecto a la academia, algunas cosas fueron sencillas, como técnicas de interrogatorio y leyes, y otras, como escalar el maldito muro de hielo, fueron sumamente difíciles. Pero aquí la bola de pelos no me dejó renunciar, aunque me la pasaba quejándome todo el tiempo. Incluso me ayudaba a practicar en algunos de sus días libres”

“Necesitaba que te pusieras en forma, para que pudieras ser mi compañero. Nick solo podría unirse al precinto uno si terminaba como el primero de su clase” explicó la coneja, y Nick pudo percibir el orgullo en su voz, y al parecer también su madre, ya que levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada a Nick.

“Ya veo” dijo su madre, y tomó un sorbo de su agua. “Parece que son más que simples compañeros de trabajo, después de todo, estás aquí, ¿verdad Judy? ¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, fuera del trabajo?”

Nick se congeló en su asiento. ¿Por qué su madre le hacía esto?

“Si, Nick es mi mejor amigo” contestó la coneja con una sonrisa.

Marian le dirigió a Nick una mirada interrogativa, y el negó ligeramente con la cabeza. “Por favor, deja el tema” decía su mirada. Su madre era bueno leyéndolo, ya que le les pidió le contaran como se conocieron y ambos empezaron su narración de la búsqueda del señor Otterton.

De esta manera, la tarde transcurrió de manera amena. Ya era hora de volver. Judy decidió esperar a Nick afuera del departamento de Marian, para darles privacidad para despedirse tranquilamente, no sin antes abrazar a Marian y prometer visitarla nuevamente.

Al quedarse solos, la zorra vio a su hijo a los ojos.

“Ella es muy especial, verdad?”

“Si, lo es”

“Sabes qué me refiero, ¿verdad?”

Nick cerró los ojos. Tanto tiempo negándoselo a si mismo, tratando de no pensar en el tema.

“¿Te molesta?” el zorro volvió a abrir los ojos para ver a su madre. Temía su respuesta. Ella era bastante tradicionalista y apenas estaban reparando su relación. No quería alejarse nuevamente.

“Me preocupa” admitió su madre, de forma cautelosa. “Pero en el sentido de que no quiero que salgas lastimado. Tu sabes que nosotros, los zorros rojos, nos emparejamos de por vida. Que estés formando un lazo con un conejo, que parece no verte de la misma manera...no quiero que te quedes solo, hijo”

Ya estaba, su madre lo había dicho en voz alta. Ahora era algo real con lo cuál lidiar. Soltó el aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

“No lo pude evitar. No sé que vaya a suceder de todo esto. No tengo intenciones de arruinar mi amistad con ella, y ella no está interesada en una relación interespecie. De momento, estoy bien así, verla feliz es suficiente” se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja interrogativa a su madre. “Según yo, no soy nada obvio,¿como rayos te diste cuenta?”

“No eres obvio, descuida. Pero la ves de la misma manera en que John me veía a mi”

Su padre había muerto cuando tenía 5 años, y era poco lo que recordaba de él. Un zorro alto siempre con traje y una sonrisa amigable. Su mamá siempre tenía una mirada llena de ternura cuando hablaba de su padre. Nick le dio un abrazo a su madre.

“Bueno, estaré bien. Además, no es como si pudiera hacer un avance con ella. La hembra manda, y la verdad, ella no podrá verme de otra manera”

Marian frotó su hocico sobre la nariz de Nick, dejando un leve rastro de su aroma. Marcar con el aroma era común entre los mamíferos, pero era más común que las madres lo hicieran con sus cachorros que con sus hijos adultos. Pero dado todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, Nick lo comprendía.

“No te alejes demasiado Nicky, estoy feliz de verte nuevamente, y orgullosa del adulto que eres ahora. Y tu padre estaría orgulloso también”

Los ojos de Nick se humedecieron y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

“Gracias, mamá”

“Ahora ve, Judy te espera”

Nick salió del departamento cerró la puerta tras de él. De pronto, se sentía más ligero. Volteó a la derecha y vio a Judy al final del pasillo, recargada en la pared, con los audífonos puestos y viendo su teléfono. El zorro notó que se los había puesto y alejado para que su sensible oído no captara nada privado, y le alegró la discreción de su compañera. Se acercó. Al estar frente a ella, la coneja levantó la vista, le sonrió y se quitó los audífonos.

“Todo bien, Slick?”

“Todo perfecto, Pelusa. ¿Nos Vamos?”

Judy guardó su teléfono y juntos caminaron a la salida del edificio, charlando animadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Judy estaba sentada en la sala de juntas, en la enorme silla que compartía con Nick, mientras revisaba las notificaciones de su teléfono Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que había hablado con su hermana, la cuál seguía sin responder las llamadas ni contestar los mensajes. Jess no era orgullosa, y le extrañaba que siguiera molesta con ella. Pero bueno, sus vacaciones estaban programadas en 2 semanas más, y aprovecharía su estancia en Bunnyburrow para hablar con Jess.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y el ruido de unos pasos acercarse. Eran Delgatto conversando animadamente con Fangmeyer, se sentaron en los asientos a su derecha. En la sala ya estaban casi todos, solo faltaba Nick. Era usual que el zorro llegara 1 minuto antes que el jefe, debido a que al ser un animal nocturno, le costaba un poco levantarse en las mañanas. Pero siempre lograba llegar a tiempo. Judy le había ofrecido que tomaran turnos nocturnos, a lo cual el zorro se había negado, diciendo que ya estaba habituado a trabajar en el día

Pensó en como el haber visto a su madre había cambiado de manera positiva la actitud del zorro, ya había vuelto a bromear con los demás compañeros, e incluso en una ocasión llevó consigo donas para todos

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y las finas orejas de la coneja captaron unas pisadas ligeras. Al voltear hacia atrás, vio a Nick, con un par de vasos de Caffé Koala en cada pata, y con sus aviadores negros en los ojos. Llegó a su lado y de un ágil salto se subió a la silla. Le extendió uno de los vasos a la coneja.

“Buen día, Zanahorias”

“Buenos días, Nick” le contestó la coneja mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía. Le dio un sorbo y vio que era un latte de calabaza. Lo había probado la semana pasada y le había comentado al zorro lo mucho que le había gustado. “Muchas gracias. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe ?” preguntó, señalando su vaso.

El zorro estaba tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso. Lo más probable es que fuera un café negro muy cargado. Nick siempre necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína para iniciar el día.

“A nada en especial. Cambié de ruta el día de hoy, ya que iba con un poco de tiempo extra, y al comprar mi café, vi la publicidad del sabor del mes,así que me acordé de ti y te traje uno”

Apenas el zorro terminó de hablar, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y entró el Jefe Bogo, y todos empezaron a hacer el ruido característico a su entrada. Después de silenciarlos, el búfalo empezó a repartir las asignaciones del día.

“Hopps, Wilde”. Ambos policías vieron a su jefe atentamente. “Se reportó un robo en un taller mecánico en Plaza Sahara, vayan y revisen la escena”

Antes de que que Nick pudiera hacer un comentario, Judy saltó hacia el podio, tomando la carpeta que les extendía el Jefe y se apresuró a la salida, entusiasmada. Fue a su escritorio y comenzó a leer el reporte de robo.

Habían robado varias piezas para autos de lujo, y burlado la seguridad del lugar. Mientras leía, vio a Nick acercarse a ella. El zorro parecía leer el reporte encima de su cabeza

“Yo trabajé en el taller de los hermanos Coyotowitz, hace como 10 años” le dijo, mientras depositaba a su lado el latte que Judy había olvidado, por la emoción de tener un caso.

“¿De verdad? ¿Y qué era lo que hacías?” preguntó la coneja, dándole un nuevo sorbo a su latte.

“Yo recogía los pedidos que hacía el taller a los proveedores, y algunos recados. No era un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero era buena paga, sobre todo cuando tenía que mantener un perfil bajo después de...otros trabajos”

“¿Estás en buenos términos con los dueños, o esperamos un trato similar que con Mr. Big?”

Nick soltó una risa corta.

“Todo bien con los hermanos Coyotowitz. Son buenos mamíferos, y proveen de trabajo a zorros, comadrejas, mapaches y otros mamíferos que tendemos a ser discriminados en base a estereotipos. Además, no había manera en que yo pudiera jugarles sucio y perder la oportunidad de ver a mi crush”

Judy volteó a ver a Nick, con curiosidad.

“¿Tu crush?”

“Una zorra corsac, que trabajaba de mecánica. Era un año mayor que yo. Era la mejor mecánica del taller. Su pelaje era claro, sus ojos azules y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Los zorros corsac suelen ser más sociables que nosotros, los zorros rojos, y ella era amiga de todo el mundo”

Judy sintió una ligera incomodidad en el estómago, ¿le habría caído mal el latte?

“¿Nunca le pediste salir contigo?”

Nick la volteó a ver y ella se arrepintió de inmediato de preguntar. Si, Nick era su mejor amigo y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero era la primera vez que Nick hablaba de alguna hembra en sentido romántico, y no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

“Adelantate a la patrulla, iré a pedirle a Clawhauser algunos reportes sobre los robos en esa zona en los últimos 6 meses, enseguida te alcanzo, Zanahorias” y se dio la vuelta, aún tomando su café.

Judy tomó la carpeta con la información del reporte, su latte y dio un salto, para bajar de la silla. Al llegar al estacionamiento, tiró el vaso en un contenedor de basura, y subió al asiento de pasajero. Puso en el GPS las coordenadas del taller mecánico. Poco tiempo después, Nick abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó a su lado.

“¿Lista para hacer el mundo un lugar mejor, oficial Pelusa?” le preguntó el vulpino con un guiño.

“¡Nací lista!” contestó ella animadamente, y puso en marcha el motor. Condujo en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que de pronto, el zorro dijo.

“No sé como sea para otras especies, pero para nosotros, el cortejo es muy importante, lo mismo que el consentimiento. Cuando encontramos una pareja, nos comprometemos de por vida. Debido a esto, la zorra es quién elige. Nosotros mostramos interés, pero son ellas las que dan el primer paso, ya que no hacemos nada sin su consentimiento. La mecánica… ella no mostró interés, entonces no había nada que yo pudiera hacer”

“Eso es...vaya, diferente” comentó la coneja, impresionada. “Los conejos también son monógamos...”

Nick soltó una risa y le dirigió su típica mirada asusta.

“Ah, ¿si? ¿Y dónde quedó eso de que son buenos multiplicándose?”

Judy se sonrojó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

“Que tengamos muchas crías es un tema aparte. Un conejo puede tener varios novios a lo largo de su vida, pero una vez que se casa, se compromete totalmente con su pareja”

“Los zorros rojos no, no iniciamos una relación a menos que sepamos que terminará en matrimonio. Si después de dos o tres citas, la zorra no siente que pueda asentarse, termina el cortejo, antes de que se genere un lazo”

“¿Lazo?”

La coneja vio de reojo a Nick, el cual parecía arrepentido de haber hablado de más.

“Es una...cuestión canina, prefiero no hablar de ello”

En eso, el GPS les indicó que ya habían llegado a su destino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Parecer me confundí un poco, y subí primero el 10 y no había puesto el 9.  
> Nota mental: No subir capítulo en horario laboral

Al entrar al edificio, a Nick le llegó el típico olor de aceite para auto. Esto le trajo gratos recuerdos de esa época. Finn también trabajó un tiempo en el taller, y gracias a ello, pudo hacer las modificaciones necesarias para su van.

Guió a la coneja a donde sabía estaba la oficina de los hermanos Coyotowitz. Tocó la puerta.

“¡ADELANTE!” se escuchó adentro

Nick giró la perilla, y al entrar vio a un coyote con pelaje oscuro y brillante. En el escritorio había varias carpetas, y el parecía enfrascado en una llamada telefónica. Zanahorias entró detrás de él y cerró la puerta. El coyote les levantó una pata, indicando que esperaran   
“No contábamos con este imprevisto. Hoy mismo consigo su pieza, y mañana sin falta la instalaremos… Si, a la misma hora. Muchas gracias por su comprensión, señorita Diamond, una disculpa” y colgó el teléfono”

El coyote se llevó una pata a la frente, frustrado, y encaró a los oficiales.

“Gracias por venir, los estaba esperando….” Al ver detenidamente al zorro, una mirada incrédula cruzó por sus ojos. “¿Nick Wilde?”

Nick puso su mejor sonrisa torcida

“Si, ahora soy oficial Nick Wilde, Howard. Lamento darte la buena noticia en esta situación”. El zorro señaló a la coneja, parada a su lado. “Ella es mi compañera, la oficial Judy Hopps. Fuimos asignados a tu caso, ¿podrías por favor indicarnos cómo descubriste el robo?”

El zorro notó la cara de disgusto del coyote al ver a Judy. Howard era un buen animal, pero estaba seguro que el negocio del coyote debió haber sido afectado por la conferencia de prensa del año pasado.

“No la quiero a ella en mi caso, Nick. Contigo no tengo problema, ¿crees que podría ser asignado alguien más como tu compañero?”

La coneja agachó las orejas, en obvia respuesta al rechazo del coyote. Eso irritó sobre manera a Nick. Judy tenía tanto tiempo deseando un nuevo caso, no iba a permitir que le arruinaran la ilusión.

“Lo siento, Howard, no está en mis manos hacer eso. Judy es la mejor policía que tiene el precinto, recuerda que ella resolvió el caso de los mamíferos salvajes. Y ella es mi superior, si ella se retira, yo también. ¿Quieres que le diga a nuestro Jefe que deseas a otros agentes?”

El coyote pareció meditarlo unos momentos

“No es necesario, Nick”. El coyote fue hacia su escritorio y recogió unas hojas. Se quedó con ellas pensando un momento, y se las tendió a Judy. Ella le dirigió una tímida sonrisa al tomar los papeles de las patas del coyote. “Estos son los registros de las piezas robadas. Llegué a abrir el negocio, pero el candado de la entrada fue forzado. Hay dos carros de clientes, que fueron dejados ayer en la tarde y se llevarían hoy en la mañana. Los carros no fueron forzados, pero entraron a la bodega y se llevaron varias piezas, incluido una refacción de un Furrari que tenía que entregar hoy. Era la llamada que estaba atendiendo”  
“¿Tiene cámaras de seguridad, señor Coyotowitz?” Preguntó Judy, la cual ya había visto las hojas y se las tendió a Nick. La coneja tomó su libreta de apuntes y su fiel pluma con forma de zanahoria.

“Si, están a su disposición para llevárselas y analizarlas”

“Las piezas que se llevaron, ¿son fáciles de conseguir?” preguntó de nuevo la coneja.

“Algunas si, son muy comunes. Pero la del Furrari no, ya que no hay muchos autos así en la ciudad. El proveedor solo tiene sobre pedido”

El zorro notó que en las hojas venía el número de serie de todas las piezas. Eso le ayudaría para ver si las piezas más comunes que se habían robado habían sido revendidas al resto de los talleres de la ciudad

“¿Hubo algún cliente que luciera sospechoso?”. Preguntó Nick.

“Yo no noté nada, pero siéntanse libres de hablar con el resto del personal. Ahora tenemos 3 mecánicos trabajando de planta”

“Muchas gracias, señor Coyotowitz. ¿Tiene una lista con los nombres de los empleados?” dijo Judy, guardando su pluma en su cinturón.

“Si, claro” el coyote fue de nueva cuenta a su escritorio, tomó otro papel y se lo tendió a Judy. 

“Gracias, Howard. Te mantendremos al tanto de la investigación” le dijo Nick, tendiéndole una pata al coyote.

“Gracias, Nick. Me alegra haberte visto nuevamente. Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estoy a sus órdenes”

El coyote solo le hizo un gesto de despedida a Judy, pero no estrechó su pata. De igual manera, Nick apreciaba el esfuerzo que había hecho Howard para no tratar mal a Judy. Sabía que solo lo había hecho como un acto de amistad hacia Nick”

Salieron de la oficina.

“Hablemos primero con los empleados, y antes de irnos, vayamos por las cámaras de seguridad” dijo la coneja.

“Me parece buena idea, Zanahorias. Sígueme, por acá está el área donde trabajan los mecánicos”

“Son solo tres mecánicos y Coyotowitz. El otro hermano Jacob Coyotowitz está como socio, pero no se encuentra en la ciudad. Tiene una semana de vacaciones” dijo Judy, leyendo el papel que le había dado el coyote.

“No son muchas personas, no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo. Además, podemos pedir también a los comercios alrededor que nos den acceso a sus cámaras de vigilancia”

“Eso suena bien, Slick” la coneja volvió a mirar el papel.“Esta mecánica tiene un nombre precioso, Skye Forrest” dijo Judy, al tiempo que Nick habría la puerta al área en donde trabajaban los mecánicos.

“Espera, ¿qué?” dijo Nick, deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la puerta, en un tono mucho más alto del que pretendía, pero volteando hacía atrás, a ver a Judy

“¿Nick?” dijo una voz suave enfrente de él

Al voltear de nuevo al frente, vio una zorra de un suave color crema, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos color azul cielo. Tenía un overol naranja manchado de grasa, con la parte de arriba desabrochado y un top negro, que contrastaba con su pelaje.

“Skye...” dijo Nick aturdido.

De repente, en lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en el suave pelaje color crema rozando el suyo, en un fuerte abrazo.


	11. Chapter 11

Judy vio como en cámara lenta a la zorra abrazar a Nick. El zorro se veía aturdido y Judy estaba indignada. ¿Cómo era posible que Nick no se la quitara de encima? ¿Se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente inapropiado de la situación?

La coneja carraspeó, y solo así el zorro pareció salir del trance en el que estaba. Tomo a la zorra de los hombros y ligeramente la apartó él. Tosió un poco, para recobrar la compostura.

“Hola Skye, me alegra verte. Como puedes ver soy oficial Wilde ahora” dijo señalándose a si mismo. La zorra lo vio de arriba a abajo, y una sonrisa coqueta se asomó a sus labios. “Ella es mi compañera, la oficial Judy Hopps” el zorro señaló a Judy, la cual solo asintió, todavía molesta. “ Estamos en medio de una investigación, y nos gustaría hacerles algunas preguntas, a ti a tus compañeros”.

“Claro, oficial Wilde. Cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar. Se te ve muy bien el color azul, por cierto” dijo Skye, tras poner una pata en el hombro del zorro.

Judy sentía que veía todo en rojo. ¿Que acaso la mecánica no se daba cuenta que era el peor momento para coquetear?

“Gracias por su cooperación, señorita Forrest” interrumpió la coneja. Ya había revisado el lugar y se dio cuenta de que había tres escritorios, uno por cada mecánico. “Oficial Wilde, entrevista al señor Charles Gumbear, y yo entrevistaré a la señorita Forrest. Por favor, ¿me puede guiar hasta su escritorio, si es tan amable?

La zorra frunció el ceño, molesta.

“Prefiero que me entreviste el oficial Wilde, si no es mucha molestia, oficial Hopps”

“El oficial Wilde no la puede entrevistar, ya que la conoce, y puede nublar su juicio durante la entrevista, es simple protocolo, señorita Forrest”

“¿Me está insinuando que soy sospechosa?”

“En ningún momento dije eso, señorita Forrest. Solo le expliqué el motivo por el cuál yo haré su entrevista. ¿Le importaría guiarme a su escritorio? De lo contrario, tendré que arrestarla por obstrucción de la justicia”

Judy sabía que estaba siendo demasiado dura, pero realmente no soportaba la actitud de la zorra. ¿Qué no veía que Nick estaba trabajando? Nick la veía con los ojos muy abiertos. El zorro volteó a ver a la mecánica.

“Ella tiene razón, Skye. En ningún momento te llamó sospechosa. Pero yo puedo perder el hilo, y terminaríamos poniéndonos al día en vez de hablar de caso. Podrías indicarme donde encuentro al señor Gumbear?”

La mecánica señaló a un oso Grizzly trabajando debajo de un enorme auto. Nick se dirigió a donde estaba el oso, y Judy siguió a Skye a su escritorio. Solo había una computadora, y dos asientos, el del mecánico y el del cliente. La vulpina se sentó en el suyo, y le señaló el asiento vacío a la coneja, la cuál también se sentó.

“¿En qué puedo ayudarle, oficial Hopps?”

“¿Vio algo de actividad sospechosa en los últimos días, señorita Forrest? “

Skye pareció considerarlo un momento.

“No se me viene nada a la mente…A menos que…” la zorra revisó en su computadora. “Me gusta llevar el control de todos los mamíferos que atiendo, y el tipo de servicios, aunque no lo realicen. Algunos vienen por asesoría, otos buscando piezas y...¡Oh, aquí está!” la vulpina dio unos cuentos clics más y la impresora empezó a funcionar. Skye tomó la hoja de papel y se la tendió a la policía. “Esta cebra vino 3 veces en las últimas 2 semanas, preguntando por piezas. No eran piezas raras, y todo está en existencia. Lo raro era que en cada ocasión era de distintos vehículos”

Judy revisó la hoja. Venía el nombre de la cebra, y su teléfono, así como los detalles técnicos de cada pieza cotizada, y los días en los que acudió al taller mecánico.

“¿Llevan registros así de todos los clientes?”

“Si, y en algunos casos, incluimos la dirección, para hacer llegar la factura”

“¿Es muy raro que pregunte un solo mamífero por distintas piezas de coche?”

“No es común. Usualmente son coleccionistas, pero ellos suelen preguntar por repuestos de autos de alta gama. Podría ser alguien que repara, ya sea mecánico o afición, pero si esa fuera la situación, sería más económico cotizar directo con los proveedores”

Judy levantó su vista del papel y vio a los ojos a la vulpina. Era muy lista, y además, su tono había perdido el toque hosco anterior. Parecía un nuevo mamífero. Judy le dedicó una sonrisa

“Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Forrest” le tendió una tarjeta con sus datos. “Si recuerda algo más, por favor, no dude en comunicarse con nosotros”

Skye tomó la tarjeta en sus patas.

“Claro, oficial Hopps. Quiero además, pedirle disculpas con mi actitud con Nick...quiero decir, el oficial Wilde. Creo que mi actitud estuvo fuera de lugar, tomando en cuenta la situación”

Judy sintió una incomodidad en el pecho,pero se esforzó en sonreírle.

“Descuide, señorita Forrest, me imagino que fue la emoción de ver a un antiguo amigo”

Skye soltó una risa cantarina, lo cual irritó a Judy. No podía creer que un animal pudiera verse tan adorable, no era justo.

“No solo eso, Nick...el oficial Wilde cambió mucho. Antes no tenía un trabajo estable y vestía siempre con esa odiosa camisa verde...”

“La sigue usando” interrumpió Judy.  
“¿En serio?” Skye soltó otra risa. “No me sorprende. Antes lo veía como un niño, ya que soy mayor que él, pero verlo en uniforme, me hizo verlo como macho y...bueno, los zorros somos animales muy territoriales, cuando se trata de pareja. Me percaté de tu aroma en él y me molestó, por eso mi primera actitud contigo. Pero ya al alejarme de él, me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi molestia. Son compañeros, es obvio que sus aromas se mezclen por la cercanía, ¿verdad?”

La incomodidad en el pecho de Judy seguía creciendo. Se levantó de la silla

“Creo que de momento,esto es suficiente para la investigación, muchas gracias por su ayuda, señorita Forrest”

Skye le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

“Fue un placer, oficial Hopps”

Judy avanzó unos pasos y vio que Nick estrechaba la pata de una hiena, al parecer el tercer mecánico. Nick volteó en su dirección y se acercó a ella.

“¿Terminaste, Nick?”

“Si, tanto a Gumbear como a Hylls. ¿Vamos por los registros de las cámaras de seguridad, y organizamos todo en el precinto?”

“Si, vámonos ya de aquí” dijo en tono fastidiado.

El zorro le arqueó una ceja, pero no comentó nada. Después de cargar el servidor de las cámaras en la patrulla, se dirigieron al precinto. El camino fue en total silencio.


	12. Chapter 12

Nick se encontraba viendo los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del taller mecánico. Mientras revisaba el material para buscar a la cebra que les había mencionado Skye, pensaba en su reencuentro con la vulpina. Seguía sin poder creer que la encontraría aún en el taller. Y lo que más lo sorprendió, fue su actitud territorial hacia Judy, ya que antes, Skye no había mostrado el menor interés romántico hacia él.

Por un momento, se permitió fantasear que el mal humor e irritabilidad de la coneja después de entrevistar a la vulpina eran debido a los celos por el despliegue de territorialidad de Skye. Pero rápidamente desechó la fantasía, ya que no tenía sentido. Judy no estaba celosa. Su molestia era bastante justificable, por que ella tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, y Nick no había sido muy profesional que digamos. Se imaginó a Bogo gritándole después de leer el reporte de Judy (ya que solían ser muy meticulosos), pero no creyó que la coneja lo fuera a delatar.

De repente, le llegó un delicioso aroma, mezcla de lavanda y café. Al voltear, vio a su compañera extenderle una taza de café. Por el aroma, era el café de la oficina.

“Te escuché gruñir hace rato, pensé que necesitabas tu dosis de café” le sonrió la coneja.

“Gracias, Zanahorias” Nick le dio un sorbo al café. Era bueno, negro, solo una cucharada de azúcar.

“¿Encontraste algo en las cámaras?” preguntó Judy, acercándose para ver la pantalla junto a él

“Si, vi a la cebra que mencionó Skye, pero no tiene actitud sospechosa”

“Lo sospechoso es que el nombre no tiene registro en el DMV, y el número es un número falso. Si vas a cotizar piezas, das tus datos reales, ¿no?”

“Iniciaré el programa de reconocimiento facial en la base de la ZPD de récord criminal. Las cebras tiene un patrón único, así veremos si tiene algún antecedente”

“Muy bien, Slick, yo ya mandé a pedir las órdenes para acceso a las cámaras a los comercios vecinos”

Nick regresó la vista para empezar a correr el programa de reconocimiento facial,. Pasaron algunos minutos, y seguía sintiendo la presencia de la coneja.

Volteó de nuevo a verla. Ella tenía la mirada gacha, y lucía incómoda.

“¿Qué sucede, Zanahorias? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?”

La coneja le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

“Odio tener que tocar este tema, pero como tu oficial superior debo hacerlo. Me alegra tu reencuentro con la señorita Forrest, ya que asumo ella era el crush de quién hablaste, pero lo ideal sería que no la buscaras hasta que haya terminado el caso. Esto para no generar un conflicto de interés”

Hasta ese momento, Nick no había considerado la opción de volver a ver a Skye. Sólo se había concentrado en la ilusión de unos posibles celos por parte de Judy. Pensó en su madre, seguramente a ella le parecería buena idea que se diera una oportunidad con la vulpina. Sin embargo, a él no le emocionó tanto esa opción. Para él, el lazo con Judy ya había empezado a formarse, y no había manera en que él pudiera ver a otra hembra con esa intención, que no fuera Judy. 

“Lo entiendo, Pelusa. Gracias por el aviso. Sobre el abrazo...”

“Oh, no lo puse en el reporte, no creo que fuera necesario. La señorita Forrest fue de gran ayuda y me explicó el motivo detrás de su comportamiento”

“¿Y tu vas a explicarme a mi el motivo?” preguntó, con su sonrisa torcida.

Judy infló las mejillas, irritada. Nick encontró el gesto adorable.

“Sigue corriendo el programa de reconocimiento, iré a terminar los reportes” dijo en tono cortante, dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse a su esquina de trabajo.

Transcurrió media hora antes de que el programa le arrojara una coincidencia: Marty Blackstripes. La cebra estaba en libertad condicional debido a robo a mano armada. Sin embargo, la cebra había estado ahí días antes del robo, por lo cual, no era suficiente evidencia para una orden de aprehensión, requerían la información de las cámaras de los comercios vecinos, pero esa orden estaría mañana. Revisó el último empleo que aparecía en el registro del supervisor, y vio que Blackstripes trabajaba con uno de los proveedores del taller mecánico

“¡Zanahorias, ven a ver esto!” la coneja fue a su lado. “Nuestra cebra es empleado del proveedor, así que no tenía sentido que peguntara precios que ya conoce. Sus visitas solo fueron para ver el terreno y las medidas de seguridad del lugar”

“Muy bien, ya solo necesitamos que las cámaras de los negocios vecinos lo identifiquen en el área, espero que no haya revendido aún las piezas” contestó la coneja.

“Aún tengo el contacto de Weaselton, le haré una llamada, para ver si ha visto a alguien vendiendo la pieza del Furrari, que sería la única que nuestro sospechoso no se atrevería a vender en un taller”

“Perfecto Slick, ¿haces la llamada ahora, o después del almuerzo?

“La hago en este momento, siempre es música para mis oídos la voz asustada de Weaselton cada que lo llamo”

“Entonces yo pediré el almuerzo, para comer aquí. ¿Quieres algo en especial?”

“Especial de soya del Burguer Pride, por favor, Pelusa”

Vio a la coneja alejarse, y sacó su celular, para buscar el teléfono de la comadreja. Le alegraba el curso que estaba siguiendo la investigación. Sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin estaba haciendo algo productivo con su vida, y por ello, siempre le estaría agradecido a la bola de pelos que tenía por compañera.


	13. Chapter 13

Después del arresto de Blackstripes, las cosas volvieron a ser tan aburridas como el mes anterior. Judy hubiera deseado cualquier caso, solo para mantenerse ocupada. Nick le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado con lo que deseaba, y tuvo que darle la razón. Lo último que deseaba era terminar como la vez que ella y Nick tuvieron que rastrear el queso apestoso robado en Little Rodentia.

Estaban patrullando en el Distrito Forestal, esta vez Nick al volante. Lo vio de reojo. Y había transcurrido una semana. Moría de ganas de preguntarle si había ido a buscar a la mecánica, pero era un tema demasiado personal. Creía además que si Nick deseara que ella lo supiera, le diría, ¿no?

“Un dólar por tus pensamientos, Zanahorias” dijo Nick, de pronto.

“¿Eh?” contestó la coneja, aturdida.

“Te ves bastante distraída”

“Oh, pensaba en que no he empacado para mi viaje a Bunnyburrow” mintió la coneja.

“Aún faltan tres días, creo que tienes tiempo suficiente. ¿Qué harás allá? Es una rara época del año para viajar”

“Mis hermanos menores se presentan en el Festival de la Zanahoria y querían que los fuera a ver”

La coneja frunció el ceño ante la risa (que parecía más ladrido) que soltó Nick de pronto.

“Bromeas, ¿no? ¿De verdad tienen un festival dedicado a las zanahorias? Oh por Dios, no quiero perderme eso, es explotar demasiado el estereotipo, lo cual es algo muy raro tomando en cuenta cuánto odian los conejos que los estereotipen”

“Solo odiamos los estereotipos que insultan, no los que generan dinero. Y las exportaciones de zanahorias son lo que impulsa la economía del pueblo”

“Suena interesante de ver ese festival”

“¿Y por qué no vienes?” soltó de pronto Judy sin pensar. Reaccionó cuando vio los ojos abiertos de Nick. “yo estaré toda la semana, pero el festival será el viernes, que es tu siguiente día libre. Puedes ir al pueblo el jueves después de terminar el turno, y pasar todo el viernes en Bunnyburrow. Te puedes ir en el último tren

De pronto, sonó la radio de la patrulla. Era Clawhauser pidiendo apoyo a todas las unidades para un robo en el Furs National Bank. Judy respondió el llamado, y el asunto quedó olvidado mientras cumplían con su deber.

Al finalizar el día, y después de haber atrapado a la pandilla de mapaches que intentaron robar el banco, Judy estaba exhausta. Se dio una ducha rápida en los vestidores y después de cambiarse, salió para ir rumbo a su departamento. Lo que no esperaba ver era a Nick esperándola afuera de los vestidores. Él también se había duchado, y al parecer había tenido prisa por alcanzarla, ya que sus orejas aún goteaban un poco de agua. Judy tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que se veía bien así.

“Hey, Pelusa, ¿quieres un poco de comida china?”  
Judy estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta, pero recordó que había evitado al vulpino toda la semana, y ahora acababa de invitarlo a Bunnyburrow. Probablemente le daría un mensaje confuso, así que aceptó. El plan sería pedir algo para llevar de camino a casa, y comerlo en el departamento de Judy, mientras veían una película.

Fiel a su palabra, la coneja dejó que el zorro escogiera la película. Y ahí estaban, viendo el final de Fur Fiction, cuando de pronto el zorro habló.

“Oye Pelusa, los hoteles en esta época del año son caros en Bunnyburrow”

Judy estaba en partiendo su galleta de la suerte, pero de detuvo al escuchar la pregunta del zorro.

“¿Si vas a ir?” Dijo, ilusionada.

“Dependerá del presupuesto, Pelusa. Ya no hago 200 dólares al día”

“¡No te preocupes por eso! Nuestra casa es lo suficientemente grande, puedes quedarte en una de las habitaciones sin problemas.

Nick vio como el zorro agachaba las orejas, preocupado.

“A tus padres no les incomodará tener a un depredador en su madriguera?”

“Claro que no, ¡Gideon va todo el tiempo! Además, ya te conocen, les caes muy bien. Estarán encantados de recibirte”

“¿Y tu hermana? Mencionaste que ella había tomado mal el asunto con Gideon. Asunto que, debo aclarar, quedaste de contarme más tarde”

Judy dejó caer sus orejas en la espalda. Esperaba no tener que tocar este tema con Nick, pero lo mejor era prepararse para lo que Jess pudiera decir.

“Te contaré, pero...¿prometes no tomarlo mal?”

“No te puedo prometer nada, ya que no sé que tengo que ver en todo esto”

“Bueno….cuando yo tenía 9 nueve años, también me presenté en el festival de la Zanahoria, haciendo una obra de teatro...”

“¿Está grabada?” la interrumpió Nick, esperanzado.

“Si, pero no hay manera en que te deje ver eso, así que ni se te ocurra preguntarle a mis padres, ya que te atacaré con mi ejercito de conejos asesinos” le contestó amenazante. Nick pareció considerar seriamente el peligro de ser atacado por más de 200 conejos, así que le hizo un gesto a Judy para que continuara su relato”

En esa obra, les dije a todos sobre mi sueño de ser policía. Gideon...Gideon se burló de mi sueño, y más tarde ese día, le quitó unos boletos para los premios de los diferentes concurso que había en el festival a Sharla y el resto de mis amigos. Yo… le quise quitar los boletos de mis amigos, Gid me empujó, yo lo pateé en la cara y Gideon reaccionó...” Judy no contestó, solo se llevó las patas a la mejilla. 

Nick se acercó y tomó su mejilla en las patas. Al observarla bien, notó las tres pequeñas cicatrices.

“Él te...¿clavó las garras?”

“Si, mis papás hablaron con el Sheriff y él habló con los papás de Gideon. Tengo entendido que el papá de Gideon ponía mucha presión en él, y Gideon sacaba su frustración molestando a otros niños. Jess vio el ataque de lejos, mientras me buscaba y quedó muy impresionada por la situación. Le temé a los depredadores y por eso estuvo del lado del tonto de Kyle cuando le conté sobre mi cita”

“¿Qué especie es Gideon?” soltó Nick, demandante.

“¿Eh? No tiene nada que ver la especie que Gid sea, Jess le teme a todos los depredadores después de esto y...”

“Judy, por favor. Sabes por qué lo estoy preguntando. Que. Especie. Es . Gideon” Nick hizo un gran énfasis en cada palabra.

Cada que sus padres le mandaban paquetes con comida, le incluían un pay de moras para compartir con Nick. Ella lo nombraba siempre como el mejor pastelero de la región, pero siempre evitaba mencionar la especie de Gideon para que Nick no le preguntara como conoció al otro zorro, precisamente para evitar esta conversación.

“Gideon es...un zorro rojo” dijo Judy.

Y ahí estaban, en el silencio de su habitación cuando la televisión se apagó después de un rato sin utilizarla . Nick aún tomándola del rostro, mientras su fino oído captaba como el corazón de Nick comenzó a latir a toda velocidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Sólo era consciente de que aún sostenía a Judy por el rostro. Sentía la boca seca. Podía percibir el miedo en el olor de Judy y de nuevo era como estar en esa maldita conferencia.

Nick soltó a Judy y se sentó un poco más alejado de ella, se llevó las patas a los ojos.

“Me estás diciendo… que ese día de la conferencia, cuando te pregunté si tenías miedo de mi, y extendí mis garras hacia ti...”

No la podía ver, pero la escuchó tomar aliento.

“Si, mi reacción ese día fue más por el recuerdo de Gideon que por miedo hacia ti”

Aún podía recordar ese día. Lo que más le había molestado, más que las palabras de Judy, fue su olor a miedo. No podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y a pesar de haberle pedido ser su compañero, ella aún le temiera. Y ahora que conocía el motivo, se sentía un verdadero idiota.

“Judy, lo siento tanto” quitó las patas de su rostro para verla a los ojos. “Yo no sabía qué...”

Perdió el hilo de sus palabras al ver que Judy se levantó del sillón en el qué estaban sentados. Se paró enfrente de él, y esta vez ella le tomó el rostro entre sus patas.

“Por eso te pedí que no te fueras a sentir mal, sabía que reaccionarías así. No fue tu culpa y no tienes porqué disculparte. Eso ya pasó, y ahora somos amigos y trabajamos juntos. Las cosas salieron bien, ¿verdad?”

El olor a miedo que había percibido antes ya no estaba. Al parecer, el miedo de Judy era ante la reacción que él tendría por todo esto, y no de él. Eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. El olor del miedo siempre lo alteraba, y solo lo había percibido en Judy en dos ocasiones: la de la conferencia y hoy. 

De pronto, fue muy consciente de la posición tan cercana que tenía a la coneja. Debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Judy lo veía a los ojos, y de pronto ella se inclinó hacia él. Entró en pánico. 

“E-entonces,¿tu hermana no tendrá problemas conmigo quedándome en tu casa?”

Judy parpadeó, confundida, y soltó su rostro. Vio el rubor cubrir sus mejillas, y un delicioso aroma llenó la habitación, pero no podía identificar a qué emoción pertenecía. 

La coneja carraspeó antes de empezar a hablar.

“El festival es el viernes, y yo voy estar ahí prácticamente toda la semana. Ya estaba en mis planes hablar con ella, ya que no me ha contestado desde nuestra discusión. El viernes también seria mi última día, así que podremos regresar juntos a la ciudad...¿Si irás?”

Nick estaba seguro de que, si no hubiera entrado en pánico, Judy lo habría besado. No sabía si había sido por la emoción del momento, o si la coneja tal vez había desarrollado sentimientos hacia él. Pero no iba a perderse la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

“Claro, Zanahorias. No hay manera en que me pierda un festival dedicado a las zanahorias. Suena a que tendré buen material para molestarte en los próximos 5 años”

La coneja dio un salto de emoción y lo dio un rápido abrazo , antes de correr hacia su habitación, murmurando algo sobre que tenía que hacer una llamada.

Nick recogió los platos de comida que estaba en la mesa de noche de Judy y los colocó en la basura. Amarró las bolsas, para sacar la basura cuando saliera del edificio. Estaba limpiando la mesa cuando Judy salió de su habitación.

“Ya está todo arreglado. Te quedarás en mi casa el jueves y el viernes los dos regresaremos a la ciudad, yo compraré tu boleto, con tantos hermanos viajando, tenemos descuentos de viajero frecuente en los viajes hacia Bunnyburrow”

“Zanahorias, no es necesario que...”

“Si es necesario. De verdad, significa mucho para mi que vayas al Festival”

Nick rodó los ojos, y la rodeó en un abrazo.

“Conejos, tan emocionales...”

Judy le pegó con el codo en el estómago, así que decidió la mejor idea era emprender la retirada. 

Tomó las bolsas de basura, y se despidió de la coneja. Bajó las escaleras y al llegar afuera, buscó el contenedor de la basura. Cuando lo encontró, colocó las bolsas adentro del contenedor.

“¿Nick?” escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas. Al girarse, vio a Skye. Llevaba ropa deportiva, y unos audífonos inalámbricos, que estaba retirando de sus orejas.

“Hola, Skye. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí”

“Este es un sitio tranquilo para mi trayecto nocturno. ¿Tú vives aquí cerca?”

“Si, vengo de ver una película con una amiga”

La zorra se acercó y el notó que estaba olfateando. A veces realmente odiaba que la evolución no les haya quitado a los cánidos esa fea costumbre de oler todo. Y al parecer, Skye parecía satisfecha, ya que le sonrió de manera coqueta.

“Solo para confirmar, ¿no tienes novia, verdad?”

“No, no tengo novia” Era probable que ella buscara el olor de otra hembra, pero solo sintió el olor de Judy. Y como Skye ya conocía ese olor, no lo vio como nada fuera de lo normal.

“Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?” preguntó la mecánica.


	15. Chapter 15

Judy se encontraba de un humor extraño al llegar al precinto. Ya había comprado el boleto de Nick, y le había enviado la información a su correo electrónico. Estaba muy emocionada ante la idea de mostrarle su pueblo natal al zorro, pero aún así, se sentía contrariada.

Pensó en la noche anterior, y el recuerdo la hizo sonrojar. Nick se veía tan diferente ayer de otros días, tan real, que había sentido un loco impulso de besarlo. Pero el impulso se fue tan rápido como llegó. Después de que él le cambiara el tema, ella podía pensar con más claridad. Solo había querido reconfortar a su mejor amigo, eso era todo, ¿no? No había manera en que se sintiera atraída hacia un zorro. Nada en contra con las relaciones interespecie, pero realmente no era lo suyo.

Saludó a Clawhauser y se dirigió a la sala de juntas. Al estar acostumbrada a madrugar debido al trabajo en la granja, era normal que llegara muy temprano, a veces la primera. Lo que no era normal era la imagen que se encontró al abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas. Nick ya se encontraba en su lugar, con el rostro hundido entre los brazos. Al acercarse a la silla, vio que estaba dormido, ya que roncaba levemente, con los aviadores puestos. En la mesa, una taza de café aún caliente y lleno.

La coneja consultó la hora en su celular. En 15 minutos empezaría a llenarse la sala de juntas, lo ideal sería dejar dormir al zorro un poco más, así que empezó a revisar su cuenta de Furbook. Pasados 6 minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los oficiales Snarlov y Grizzoli entraron charlando animadamente. El ruido de voces alertó al zorro, cuyas orejas se levantaron, y se enderezó en la silla. Volteó hacia los lados y vio a Judy, sentada a su lado.

“Buen día, Slick”

El zorro solo respondió con un gruñido, lo que hizo reír a la coneja. El zorro volvió a gruñir algo inteligible, y tomó su vaso de café y empezó a beber.

“¿Te caíste de la cama?” bromeó la coneja.

El zorro volvió a gruñir una respuesta, pero tan bajo que el ruido de los oficiales entrando le impidió a Judy escucharlo. Judy decidió esperar a que el café reactivara sus neuronas, y siguió revisando su celular.

Al poco tiempo, entró el jefe Bogo, y empezó a repartir las asignaciones. Al escuchar la suya (patrullar en Savanna Central), Judy arrastró de la corbata a su compañero, ya que no se veía con mucho ánimo para empezar a caminar. Al entrar en la patrulla, y a duras penas poder subir, el zorro se dirigió a su compañera.

“Pelusa, vamos por un expreso doble, de lo contrario, no creo poder terminar el turno vivo”

Judy arrancó el vehículo.

“¿Por qué estás tan cansado?”

Nick hizo una pausa, como si considerara su respuesta, lo cual extrañó a la coneja.

“A Skye se le ocurrió recordarme que somos nocturnos, y me hizo acompañarla en su rutina de ejercicio” respondió cautelosamente.

Las orejas de Judy cayeron a su espalda. Nick, debido a su… desliz con el intento de beso, parecía contrariado con la idea de ver a Skye. Tal vez pensaba que ella tenía un crush con él y que le afectaba. Ahora tendría que demostrarle que ella estaba bien con ello, por que lo de ayer no había significado nada, ¿verdad?

“Así que tuvieron una cita...”

Nick volteó a verla, pero como tenía puesto sus lentes de sol, Judy no podía ver bien su expresión.

“¿Eh? No, no...me la encontré saliendo de tu edificio. Me invitó a cenar, pero yo ya había cenado contigo. Cuando se lo mencioné, me invitó a unirme a correr con ella. Iba a declinar la oferta cuando dijo algo sobre que no podía creer como yo siendo tan perezoso pude pasar la Academia, y no quería quedarme de brazos cruzados ante esa afrenta. No me caí cientos de veces del maldito muro de hielo para que dudaran de mi”

La coneja rió ante la molestia de su compañero. Podría decirlo en tono de broma, pero ella sabía realmente cuánto le afectaba que dudaran de él como policía. De repente, tuvo una idea. 

"Deberías aceptarle la invitación a cenar" mencionó la coneja.

Nick levantó las orejas. El zorro se quitó los lentes, para voltearla a ver. Judy vio en sus ojos una mezcla de incredulidad e irritación.

"¿Quieres que tenga una cita con Skye?"

"Creo que podrían hacer una pareja encantadora" dijo Judy simplemente. Dirigió de nuevo la vista al camino

Podía sentir la mirada del zorro sobre ella, pero no se sintió con el valor de enfrentarlo.

"Muy bien. Entiendo."

Judy se sintió de pronto mal. El tono de voz de Nick indicaba que el zorro estaba decepcionado. Ella no entendía porqué . Fue él quien se alejó ayer, ¿no? ¿No era él el primero en haber puesto distancia? Si él hubiera querido besarla, la hubiera besado, en vez de mencionar de nuevo a Jess. Lo ideal sería aclararlo.

"Nick, creo que..."

"Detente en la siguiente calle, Hopps. Bajo por café y después puedes ir rumbo a Baker Street"

"¿Hopps?" La coneja no pudo evitar preguntar. Nick solo se dirigía a ella por su apellido cuando estaban en servicio, pero siempre cuando había más mamíferos. Si estaban solos, ella era Zanahorias o Pelusa.  
El zorro no respondió. Sólo volvió a ponerse los lentes. Ella detuvo la patrulla y el zorro bajo. Mientras lo esperaba, recorrió las calles con la mirada. Era un día normal. Mamíferos camino a la oficina, madres llevando a sus hijos a la escuela, vendedores ambulantes.

El clima era perfecto, un día bello. Entonces, ¿por que lo sentía sombrío?

Nick regresó con ella, con una charola con dos vasos y una bolsa de papel.

"No tenían latte de calabaza, pero traje un té de hierbas, y algunas donas. Ya sabes, no podemos decepcionar a los ciudadanos, incumpliendo con el estereotipo de policías con donas"

Judy lo volteó a ver. Aún tenía los lentes puestos, y lucía su sonrisa astuta. Con los lentes, ella no podía leerlo.

"¿En serio Nick? ¿Donas?"

"Aún no tomo mi café, no me pidas bromas más elegantes. Vamos, Hopps"

La nariz de Judy empezó a temblar al volver a escuchar su apellido.

Decidió dejar pasar el tema y arrancó la patrulla. Tal vez ahora su amistad estuviera rara por su desliz de ayer al intentar besar a Nick (aún no entendía por que diablos lo había hecho). Pero Nick le acaba de comprar un té y donas. El mensaje era claro: “Estoy molesto, pero podemos dejarlo atrás y avanzar”. Judy suspiró. Era hora de avanzar y de hacer al mundo un lugar mejor.


	16. Chapter 16

Nick terminó de poner la multa en el carro mal estacionado, tomó su celular y vio la hora. Faltaban 5 minutos para el almuerzo, así que se dirigió al ridículo mini auto con el que estuvo repartiendo multas todo el día.

Podía haber sido asignado a Wolford como compañero temporal ahora que Judy estaba en Bunnyburrow, pero no. El había decido cambiar el tono del celular del Jefe Buffalo Butt a la canción "What does the Fox say".

No había evidencia en su contra, claro está, pero al Jefe poco le había importado eso antes de mandarlo 2 semanas a parquímetros. Y limpiar los baños del precinto una semana. El video que había tomado Nick de la reacción del Jefe había valido la pena.

Le había enviado el vídeo a Judy, la cual lo regañó. Pero cuando el regaño viene entre risas, no cuenta como regaño, ¿verdad?

Nick subió al auto y se dirigió a un restaurante que estaba a un par de cuadras, con menú especial para depredadores. Ahora que Judy no estaba cerca, podía comer sin preocupaciones un filete de pescado.

El zorro había vuelto a llamarla por su sobrenombre fuera del trabajo, y por su apellido cuando estaban en servicio. El pensaba utilizar su viaje a Bunnyburrow para ver si tenía una oportunidad con la coneja, pero ella se lo dejó muy claro todo cuando lo animó a salir con Skye. Judy no estaba interesada. Al inicio estuvo molesto. ¿ Por que había intentado besarlo si no le interesaba? Cuando compró su café pensó en irse y dejar botado el trabajo. Pero recordó que pasó lo mismo cuando fue la conferencia, él se fue dejando sola a Judy. Y ella tenia una explicación razonable para su comportamiento. Tal vez, para esta situación, ella también tenia una explicación. Solo que él no estaba listo para pedirla, ni Judy parecía querer ofrecerla en este momento.

Así que se puso su máscara de nuevo. “No dejes que vean que te hirieron” Judy lo había vuelto a lastimar, pero sabía que ella no había tenido la intención de hacerlo. Y el no quería alejarse de ella, era ya demasiado importante en su vida

Llegó al restaurante y saludó al armadillo que actuaba como anfitrión esa tarde. Se conocían desde a hace años, y siempre que el zorro acudía, se encargaba de separarle una mesa, no importaba lo lleno que estuviera el lugar. Ordenó su favorito, sin necesidad de ver el menú, y se puso a revisar Furbook para pasar el tiempo. Judy había publicado una fotografía rodeada de sus hermanos. Tragó saliva. Debía ser cuidadoso al no molestar a la coneja en su viaje, ya que no había manera en que él pudiera salir ganador de un ataque de una bola masiva de pelos. 

Revisó las caras de todos los conejos en la fotografía, pero no encontró a ningún conejo idéntico a Judy, por lo que asumía que aún no había visto a su hermana. Quería preguntarle, pero decidió por un tiempo mantener las conversaciones muy personales al mínimo, para no dar otro a una situación como la del otro día. Le dio “me gusta” a la fotografía, y en eso llegó su comida. Se relamió hambriento, agradeció al mesero y empezó a comer.

Ya satisfecho, pidió la cuenta y salió del lugar. Aún le faltaban 30 multas para cumplir la maldita cuota que Judy había impuesto con su récord, antes de tener que dirigirse al precinto al lavado de los sanitarios. Justo afuera del lugar, vio a Skye charlando animadamente con una loba albina. Al percatarse de la presencia del oficial, la zorra se despidió de su amiga y fue a saludar a Nick. El notó que tenía una bolsa de aspecto pesado en la mano

“¡Hola Nick! ¿Acabas de terminar tu almuerzo?”

“Así es, ¿que te trae por esta parte de la ciudad?”

La zorra señaló la bolsa.

“Necesitaba esta pieza para terminar una reparación. El proveedor no tenía quién lo mandara hasta la tarde, pero lo necesito cuanto antes, así que tuve que venir por ella. Estaba por tomar un taxi, cuando vi a mi amiga, y después a ti”

“Pues si no te molesta que te vean en mí ridículo mini auto, aquí tienes a tu oficial de policía, dispuesto a socorrer a damiselas en apuros”

Skye rió brevemente y le echó una mirada al coche.

“¿A quién molestaste y qué fue lo que hiciste?”

Nick se sorprendió de lo rápido que la zorra dedujo el motivo de su triste medio de transporte actual

“Al Jefe, pero prefiero reservarme el motivo. Aunque lo tengo en video, algún día te lo mostraré”

“¿Que tal mañana en la noche? Conozco un lugar que hace una lasagna increíble”

Las palabras de Judy fueron directo a la mente del zorro.

“Claro, podemos vernos mañana”

Tengo tu número de la tarjeta que dejaste a mi compañero, te mando mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo. Y ya me voy, no hay manera en que me suba a esa cosa, sin ofender”

“Descuida, si pudiera decidir, tampoco me subiría”  
La zorra le dedicó una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y levantó el brazo para tomar un taxi. Cuando uno se detuvo, le guiñó un ojo a Nick se subió al auto y se fue. 

Nick se subió al auto de reparte multas, y tomó rumbo a a la Plaza Central. No quería ilusionar a Skye, ya que él no podía jugar al clavo que saca otro clavo. Pero la zorra era un buen mamífero, y quería seguir en contacto con ella. Lo mejor era que mañana él le dejara en claro a la zorra sus intenciones, para que ella decidiera si podía ser solo amiga de él, o alejarse por lo sano.

Ahora solo restaba esperar a mañana, y esperar no caerse al final del día en un retrete. Ese olor tardaba semanas en desaparecer.


	17. Chapter 17

Judy se encontraba en la plataforma de tren. Su madre le había dicho que Jess llegaría en el tren de mediodía, así que la estaba esperando. Tuvo que disuadir a muchos de sus hermanos pequeños, ya que ellos también querían acudir a saludarla.

Jess era la favorita de los pequeños. Ella era maestra, así que sabía como tratarlos les contaba historias , era dulce, amable y muy paciente con ellos. Judy también era amable con los pequeños, pero no tenía la paciencia de su hermana.

Escuchó el ruido del tren al llegar y esperó a que bajaran los pasajeros. Eran muchos conejos, como siempre, pero de pronto, vio unas largas orejas con las puntas oscuras, y corrió hacia allí.

"¡Jess!"

Las orejas reaccionaron al nombre, y empezaron moverse en dirección al sonido de la voz de Judy. Pronto, entre la multitud distinguió su hermana. Vestía un vaporoso vestido blanco con flores azules , con un pequeño chaleco a mangas tres cuartos amarillo claro. Jess le dio un abrazo a Judy.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto..." sollozó Jess en el cuello de Judy.

La policía palmeó la espalda de su hermana. A pesar de que Jess era mayor, siempre fue mucho más sensible y sentimental que Judy, por lo cual, era usual que Judy actuara como la mayor.

"Todo está bien, Jess. No estoy enojada, solo quiero hablar contigo, ¿está bien?"

Jess asintió y Judy la tomó de la pata para guiarla a la salida. Subieron a la camioneta de reparto de los Hopps, y condujo hacia la granja. Las dos iban en silencio, Jess se tallaba los ojos, secándose las lágrimas. Jess era ligeramente más alta que Judy, y un poco más delgada. Tenían el mismo tono de pelaje, y Jess tenía los ojos con un tono más claro que Judy. Y no poseía el cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio de la policía. Sus diferencias eran notorias por el tipo de ropa tan diferente que usaban, pero si se hubieran puesto ropa similar, y no tan entallada como la que solía usar Judy, los mamíferos no las podrían diferenciar tan fácil.

"Judy, yo...quería decirte que lo siento. No debí decir que tu cita con Kyle fue un fracaso por tu culpa"

"Y yo lo siento por que no debí colgar el teléfono. Pero realmente me afectó que dijeras todas esas cosas, y no quería decir algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir. Verás, el especismo es un tema delicado para mi, después de la conferencia de prensa. Lastimé a muchos, incluido mi mejor amigo, y aún cargo con las consecuencias de mis palabras. Siento mucho que mi...altercado con Gideon te haya afectado tanto, pero realmente me gustaría que reconsideraras tus palabras, Jess".

Hubo un silencio y Judy volteó a ver de reojo a su hermana. Estaba sonrojada, con las patas entre sus piernas, las orejas caídas y la mirada hacia el piso.

"¿Jess? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

La coneja mayor suspiró.

"¿Podemos ir a nuestro lugar? Por favor. No quiero que...nadie nos escuche"

A Judy le extraño la petición de su hermana, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Avanzó un poco en el camino, y llegaron a la granja. Salieron de la camioneta, y caminaron rodeando los campos de fresas. A esta hora del día, los conejos en edad escolar se encontraban estudiando. Llegaron al cobertizo donde su padre guardaba las herramientas y maquinaria. Subieron las escaleras del cobertizo y llegaron al ático. Ahí solían esconderse cuando no querían que nadie quería las encontrara, ya que nunca buscaban entre las herramientas. Se sentaron en el piso.

Jess parecía estar pensando sus palabras, y Judy la tomó de la pata.

"Te quiero, Jess"

La coneja mayor le sonrió a su hermana pequeña. Tomó aire y lo soltó.

"¿Sabes lo que es un cazador de presas, Judy?"

El término no le sonaba de nada a la coneja, así que negó con la cabeza.

"Así se les llama a los depredadores que..." trató saliva. "que tienen preferencia sexual hacia las presas"

"Oh, no sabía. Pero que tiene que ver con..."

"Yo estaba despechada cuando me contaste tu pelea con Kyle, Judy. Por eso dije todas esas cosas horribles hacia los depredadores, por que un cazador de presas me había lastimado".

Judy parpadeo, y cuando pudo comprender las palabras de su hermana, abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

"¿Cuando...? ¿Como...?"

Jess suspiró.

"Hay un maestro que trabaja conmigo. Es un lince. Él es algo así como mi mentor. Al inicio tenía mucho miedo, sus garras me causaban ansiedad y pesadillas. Pero siempre fue amable, y gentil conmigo, y un día me acompañó a mi departamento y...una cosa llevó a la otra y...lo hicimos"

Por un momento, por la mente de Judy pasó el rostro de Nick, y su intento de besarlo.

"Y...¿como estuvo? " preguntó completamente sonrojada.

La maestra le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

"¿En serio, Judy? Confiaba en que serías la única que no preguntaría detalles.

Judy de apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

"Oh, dulces galletas con queso. ¡No! ¡No quiero detalles! Sólo en general, ¿cómo te sentiste? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Te lastimó? Las garras de los felinos son muy filosas"

Jess de llevó ambas patas al pecho.

"No lo sé, Judy. Creí sentirme bien, hasta que me dijo que él no quería nada serio. Básicamente, me dio a entender que ya podía tachar conejo de su lista"

"Oh, Jess, lo siento tanto"

"Así que el día que hablamos, seguía dolida cuando empezaste a defender a los depredadores y yo solte todo mi veneno. Pero...ya estoy tranquila. Entendí que de ese tipo de machos hay en todas las especies, ¿no? Algunos de nuestros hermanos son verdaderos idiotas"

"Si, no todos los depredadores son así. Mi compañero, Nick, dijo que los zorros se empareja de por vida, así que él no anda ..."

De repente, la verdad le cayó a Judy como un balde de agua fría. La razón por la que Nick de alejó de ella era evidente ahora. Él no podía ir tonteando por ahí con las hembras, no estaba en su naturaleza. Era obvio que el debía estar furioso con ella. Podría llegar a pensar que sólo estaba jugando con é , no entendía como es que le seguía hablando, después de volver a meter la pata hasta el fondo. Después de todo, no merecía un amigo como Nick.

"Judy, ¿estás bien?"preguntó su hermana ante el repentino silencio de la coneja.

"Jess, creo que hice algo horrible.."


	18. Chapter 18

"Jajajajaja, no puedo creer que hicieras esto"

Skye veía por quinta vez consecutiva el video del búfalo con la cara desencajada al ritmo de la canción que Nick había usado para su broma.

"El día estaba muy aburrido, y todos necesitábamos algo de diversión" dijo el zorro, guiñándole un ojo.

La zorra tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. Ya habían terminado de cenar desde hace varios minutos, pero disfrutaban de una agradable conversación de sobre mesa.

"Y cuéntame Nick" dijo la zorra, mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa "¿Que te hizo decidir ser oficial de policía?"

"Vi un anuncio que decía SI ERES UN MAMÍFERO ATRACTIVO, TE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO y pues no podía privar al mundo de mi encanto" bromeó el oficial.

La mecánica arqueó una ceja. Nick le dirigió una sonrisa altanera.

"¿Y la verdad es...?"

Tenían años sin verse, y Nick era bueno ocultando sus pensamientos, pero ella era una zorra bastante observadora.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Se paso la pata por la barbilla y tomó un sorbo de vino.

"Zanahorias me pidió que fuera su compañero. Después de ayudarla en el caso de los Aulladores, parecía buena idea" dijo sinceramente.

"Me alegra que la oficial Hopps te haya sacado de las calles. Eras buen estafador, pero no eras material de novio".

Skye sonrió enternecida cuando vio el interior de las orejas de Nick ponerse de color rosa.

"Skye, sobre eso, yo... me siento halagado que me hayas invitado a salir. Eres divertida e inteligente y hace 10 años me habría vuelto loco si te hubieras fijado en mi, pero ahora..." se veía que el zorro realmente sentía no poder darle una respuesta afirmativa.

Skye volvió a tomar de su copa de vino y suspiro. Era una lástima. Un zorro rojo con un trabajo estable era un buen partido. Ella quería asentarse y formar una familia. Cuando recién conoció a Nick, eso no hubiera sido posible. A ella le pareció siempre atractivo, pero no le gustaba a lo que se dedicaba. Tal vez, de haber estado con ella, Nick también hubiera podido escoger otro trabajo, y enmendar su camino.

Pero tenía que aceptar que eso ya no era posible . No podía ir detrás de un zorro rojo que no estuviera interesado. Sería perder su tiempo y el de Nick, porque ellos escogían pareja de por vida. Incluso si enviudaban, no se volvían a casar. A ella le encantaría estar con alguien que tuviera ese nivel de adoración por su pareja.

Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

"Así es la vida, supongo. Pero... “ la zorra tomó la pata del policía, que descansaba sobre la mesa “¿Aún podemos ser amigos? Imagina mi estatus social cuando sepan que conozco al único zorro policía"

Nick le dedico una sonrisa torcida, se puso la pata que no sostenía la zorra sobre el corazón, y puso una cara de fingido dolor.

"¿Así que solo me querías usar por mi apellido? Rompes mi corazón, Skye"

"Es lo que obtienes por enlistarte por tu cara bonita, Wilde ".

Los dos se sonrieron, cómplices. Ambos sabían que estaban ocultando algo. Pero como buenos zorros, enmascaraban sus sentimientos. 

Skye pidió la cuenta, y Nick insistió en pagar. Al final, decidieron dividirla.

Salieron juntos del restaurante.  
"Esta fue una buena cita, Nick. Me divertí mucho ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto para el recuerdo? Necesito presumirte, después de todo" 

El zorro asintió, y ella se coloco a su lado, lista para tomar una selfie. En un impulso, le besó la mejilla, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara. Le mostró la fotografiá a Nick. Era una buena foto, aunque él tuviera cara de sorpresa.

" Eres bastante fotogénico, Wilde. ¿Te puedo mandar una solicitud de amistad? " preguntó la zorra"

"Claro, lo que sea para elevar tu estatus. ¿Te acompaño a casa?"

"No, gracias. Iré a tomar algo. La noche es joven, y quiero ahogar mis penas. ¿Quieres venir?"

"No creo que sea buena idea ir con resaca al trabajo. Seria algo suicida de mi parte, tomando en cuenta que soy la persona menos favorita del Jefe. Pero espero estar disponible después de mi viaje a Bunnyburrow y te acepto la invitación "

La mecánica le sonrió al zorro. Era fácil hablar con el. Era una lástima que no pudieran avanzar románticamente, pero su instinto le decía que había ganado a un amigo para toda la vida.

"¿A que irás a Bunnyburrow? No es un sitio donde nosotros los zorros seamos aceptados tan fácil"

“Zanahorias me invitó, tiene no sé que evento sobre una zanahoria gigante y no hay forma en qué me lo pierda”

La mecánica alzó una ceja. Si no fuera por que la combinación de zorro y conejo era demasiado bizarro para ser verdad, podría pensar que entre los policías había algo más que amistad. No es que ella estuviera en contra de las relaciones interespecie, después de todo, eran cada vez más comunes. Pero usualmente eran entre familias taxonómicas cercanas. Entre depredador y presa aún eran consideradas tabú.

“Vaya, eso suena divertido, me mandas fotos de tu viaje. Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que salí de la ciudad”

“Cuenta con ello, Skye. Nos vemos después”

La zorra le dirigió una sonrisa.

“Hasta luego, Wilde”

La zorra dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su bar favorito. Mandó un texto a su grupo cercano de amigas, para que se reunieran con ella. Era mejor ahogar las penas con compañía.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! El capítulo de hoy tiene banda sonora, y es de hecho la canción que me inspiró a escrbir esta historia. Así que cuando aparezca el nombre de la canción, de One Republic ft Galantis, por favor, escuchenla. Si es medio necesaria, ya que la canción resume perfecto los sentimientos de Judy por nuestro querido zorro. Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios!

“Si te manda videos como este, no creo que esté muy enojado contigo, Judy”

Las dos conejas estaban acostadas en la cama de la policía, viendo el video que Nick había tomado de la broma del Jefe. Tenían ya rato que habían regresado a la granja, después de que Judy le contó sobre lo que sucedió con Nick y su intento por besarlo.

“Debiste ver su cara, ¡claro que está enojado! Yo creo que no quiere arriesgarse a otro malentendido como la vez pasada, y por eso finge que todo está normal, pero realmente debo haberlo lastimado. ¿Lo ves? Las presas también podemos ser de lo peor”

Jess le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para mostrarle su apoyo.

“No seas tan dura contigo misma. Pero realmente no me queda claro...¿Por qué rayos intentaste besarlo?”

“Ya te lo dije, se veía tan… no sé, ¿ herido? Y quise consolarlo”

“¿Así consuelas a todos tus amigos, Judy? Wow, no me quiero imaginar hasta donde llegas cuando están demasiado tristes…

La policía se sonrojó y le aventó una almohada a la cara a su hermana, la cuál no tuvo tiempo de quitarse, cayendo de espaldas por el impacto. La mayor de la camada Hopps se levantó con la almohada entre las patas, y comenzó a atacar a su hermana menor.

“Jess, basta ya, lo siento...” dijo la policía entre risas.

La coneja detuvo el ataque sobre su hermana menor y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió , revisó que el pasillo estuviera vacío. Cerró la puerta y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. 

“Puedes racionalizar todo lo que quieras, hermanita. Pero creo que tienes el mismo gusto por las garras y colmillos que yo. Me preguntó si será cosa de gemelas o algo así” dijo en un susurro.

Judy volvió a sonrojarse, y en eso, la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente. El recién llegado era un conejo macho, de pelaje color arena, con motas oscuras, y ojos azules

“Hey, mamá necesita ayuda con la cocina y me pidió que….OUCH”. El conejo cayó hacia atrás debido al impacto de las dos almohadas enviadas por las gemelas.

“¡¡APRENDE A TOCAR LA PUERTA, LORCAN!!” gritaron las hermanas al unísono.

Lorcan comenzó a quejarse de que siempre que las gemelas se juntaban, Jess adoptaba la forma de ser brusca de Judy, y si no podía por una vez ser a la inversa. Ambas conejas se sonrieron, y bajaron a ayudarle a su madre. Judy estaba tan concentrada en la tarea (a ella le tocó organizar en la alacena todos los productos que compró su madre) que no pensó en nada más. Al finalizar el trabajo, acompañó a Lorcan a la escuela por los pequeños, mientras Jess seguía ayudando a su madre con los preparativos de la comida.

Lorcan solo era dos años menor que ella, y se llevaban bastante bien. El conejo le contaba ilusionado sobre su cita para el festival de la Zanahoria, y ella lo miró enternecida. Su pequeño hermanito estaba creciendo tan rápido. 

Pronto, los pequeños conejos salieron del colegio, y juntos fueron de regreso a la granja. Apenas cruzó el portal de su casa, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Revisó el número y al ver el nombre de Nick contestó sobre el ruido de sus hermanos emocionados

“Hola, Slick. ¿Que tal todo por allá?”

“Todos te extrañan, Pelusa. Dicen algo así que eres la única que me puede aguantar. De hecho, el Jefe me dio un día extra de descanso no pagado, por que no me quería suspender y pensé en aprovecharlo adelantando el viaje a Bunnyburrow. Crees que sea posible cambiar la fecha del boleto?”

“¿Claro, saldrías entonces mañana? ¿Qué hiciste ahora?”

“¡No hice nada! Al menos no me pueden incriminar de nada. Pero crees que puedas cambiarlo para hoy?”

“Si, puedo hacerlo, pero creo que hay un cargo de…”

“Lo pago sin problemas, Zanahorias. Oye, se escucha mucho ruido, estás en tu casa?” dijo el zorro, interrumpiéndola. 

“Si, es el ruido habitual antes de la cena. ¿Entonces paso por ti a la estación?”

“No es necesario, Pelusa. Mandame la dirección de la granja de tus padres, y yo estaré ahí en tu puerta. ¿Tienes planes para salir hoy? A disfrutar la vida nocturna de los Burrows?”

La coneja rió.

“Nick, sabes que no me gusta salir mucho de noche, y soy más de películas en casa y esas cosas. Hoy llegó Jess, así que habrá tardes de juegos en familia y esas cosas. Avisa cuando llegues, y te mando la dirección.”

“Muy bien, Zanahorias ,no te quito más tiempo, debo irme a preparar mi maleta, hablamos en cuánto llegue”

“Nos vemos, Nick”

“Hasta pronto, Zanahorias”

Judy colgó el teléfono, hizo los arreglos para el viaje de Nick y le envío los detalles por correo al zorro. Después se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a su madre. Le avisó de los cambios de planes en la llegada de Nick y su madre le dijo que de igual manera, ya tenía preparada la habitación del vulpino. Sirvieron la comida y todos empezaron a comer. Después de organizar al grupo encargado de lavar los platos, se fue con Jess, Lorcan y sus hermanas Mindy y Mandy. Se pusieron al día en sus respectivos trabajos y escuelas

Cuando se hizo más tarde, Judy decidió escuchar música antes de la llegada de Nick. Subió a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y se puso los audífonos. Le aparecieron las nuevas recomendaciones y llamó su atención la nueva canción de Goat Republic, Bones. La reprodujo y escuchó atentamente la letra.

Mientras disfrutaba la melodía, revisó sus notificaciones de Furbook. Entre bodas de primos lejanos, publicaciones de comida y resultados de test de personalidad, algo llamó su atención. Nick había sido etiquetado en una fotografía.

Con el título “con el más guapo”, Nick aparecía en una selfie, siendo besado por Skye. Parecía que habían tenido una cita, pues los dos estaban muy bien vestidos

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver la fotografía. Mientras una lágrima caía sobre la pantalla de su celular, y en su reproductor sonaba el “No sólo lo siento en mi corazón, lo siento en mis huesos” Judy se dio cuenta de 3 cosas:

1\. Efectivamente, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

2\. Su mejor amigo le había hecho caso, y había salido con otra.

3\. Su mejor amigo iba en camino a su casa, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir o hacer.

“Dulces galletas con queso...nada podría ser peor”.

En pocas horas, Judy sabría que esas palabras nunca, jamás, debían pronunciarse.


	20. Chapter 20

Nick terminó la conversación con Judy, y levantó la vista, para ver al Jefe.

“Ella está bien, señor. Está en casa y no tiene planes para salir. Su familia la cuidará, y en unos minutos más tendré mi boleto para ir cuanto antes a los Burrows. Iré a mi departamento a agregar algunas cosas extra a mi maleta, y después a la estación de tren”

Estaba de pie en la enorme silla frente al escritorio del bisonte, el cuál lo veía atentamente.

“Fangmeyer te llevará a tu departamento y te esperará para llevarte a la estación de trenes. Recuerda notificar a la oficial Hopps de la situación en cuanto llegues a Bunnyburrow”

Nick apretó su pata en un puño.

“Sobre los resultados de las pruebas del contenido del paquete...”

“Te los haré llegar en cuánto tenga los resultados del laboratorio. Ahora vete y reporta cualquier situación que veas”

Nick no dio ninguna de sus acostumbradas respuestas sarcásticas, y fue en busca de Fangmeyer para ir a su departamento. El paquete al que había hecho mención al jefe fue uno que llegó esta mañana. Era una caja pequeña, sin remitente. Después de pasar por las pruebas correspondientes de seguridad, y al abrir la caja para ver el contenido, se encontraron con una pequeña muñeca de estambre, con forma de conejo, de color gris. Tenía una blusa morada y pantalón negro, haciendo referencia al acostumbrado outfit de la coneja.

El asunto ya era bastante siniestro, pero lo peor era el olor a lavanda de la muñeca. Era el olor de Judy. Después de que los técnicos abrieran el paquete, y el tigre encargado les hiciera la observación del olor de la muñeca, el Jefe Bogo había mandado al equipo de peritos al departamento de la coneja. Descubrieron que la entrada había sido forzada, y sus pertenencias revueltas.

No había ninguna carta, ni nada que indicara las intenciones de quién había hecho la muñeca. O bien, podía ser un fan muy perturbador, o alguien que odiara a la coneja. Por ello, el Jefe había decidido que Nick adelantara su viaje, para informar a la oficial, y servirle como protección y apoyo, mientras los técnicos de laboratorio buscaban más evidencias en el departamento de la coneja, en la caja y en la muñeca.

Nick encontró a Fangmeyer y juntos subieron a la patrulla. El zorro estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos como para hacer sus comentarios habituales con el tigre. Debía tener el tacto para hablar con Judy e informarle en persona la situación, no en el teléfono. La coneja era demasiado impulsiva y sabía perfectamente que cometería una locura si comenzaba a sobre analizar la situación. Así como también debían hablar con Jessica Hopps. Eran gemelas idénticas, y la coneja podría llegar a correr peligro si era confundida con su hermana.

Los oficiales llegaron al edificio de Nick, y el corrió las escaleras para llegar a su departamento. Ya había dejado la maleta medio hecha, así que solo agregó algunas cosas como cambio de ropa y artículos de higiene. En eso, recibió una notificación y al revisar su teléfono, vio que Judy le había enviado la actualización de su boleto de tren. El tren saldría en 1 hora. Venía el importe de la diferencia en costo, así que terminó de empacar, se cambió de ropa y salió del edificio.

En la patrulla, hizo la transferencia de la diferencia del boleto a la cuenta de Judy. Era la manera más práctica de tener el boleto rápido, ya que los viajes de última hora solían ser más caros que los cambios en la reservación del boleto y en la ZPD tuvieron algunos recortes de presupuesto.

Llegaron a la estación, y el zorro tomó su maleta, se despidió y agradeció a Fangmayer. Subió a la plataforma y mostró el código QR del boleto que le envío Judy.

El tren llegó, el lo abordó y buscó un lugar para sentarse. Mientras el vagón avanzaba, no dejaba de pensar en el contenido de la caja. Le frustraba demasiado que, quien fuera quien haya sido, no hubiera dejado indicios de sus intenciones. Él había una vez buscado en Zoogle ‘Judy Hopps’, curioso por los resultados. Además de los vídeos de ella ayudando en manifestaciones, la conferencia de prensa, y notas sobre la Iniciativa de Inclusión de Mamíferos , se sorprendió al encontrar clubs relacionados con ella.

Algunos como “¿Qué es lo que haría Judy Hopps?’ era de pequeños mamíferos, sobre todo presas, que se sentían inspirados por la coneja, la veían como un ejemplo y contaban sus experiencias sobre intentar nuevos trabajos, rutinas, escuelas, etc. Le había enseñado este grupo a la coneja, la cuál se sonrojó, apenada por la atención recibida. Pero sonrió y dijo que era agradable ver que este tipo de clubs y espacios eran otra manera de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Pero había otro tipo de clubs que el zorro no le mencionó a la coneja.

El de ‘Cazadores de Presas Zootopia Oficial’, que era un grupo de depredadores con atracción sexual a presas, veían a Judy como un símbolo sexual. Él los podía entender, ya que la coneja sí era increíblemente atractiva. El grupo solo tenía imágenes de uso público de Judy, nada de paparazzis. Muchos hacían historias de romance entre ellos y Judy, poemas o fanarts demasiado sugerentes (según las normas de la comunidad, nada debía ser explicito, por respeto a los mamíferos) de la coneja. Nada que invadiera su privacidad, y pues por más desagradable que fuera, eran mamíferos ejerciendo su derecho de libre expresión, ya que nada era con fines de lucro. 

El no estaba afiliado a este club, ya que si bien ya antes había sentido atracción por hembras de diferente especie, incluso tenido algunas citas con ellas; Judy era la primera presa por la que había sentido un interés romántico. Y a pesar de los obvios atributos de la coneja, él sabía que su atracción era sobre todo a nivel emocional. Seriamente, dudaba sentirse atraído por una coneja diferente. Para él, sólo era Judy.

Los otros grupos eran de odio. Depredadores resentidos aún por la situación con los Aulladores, víctimas de discriminación y violencia, que desquitaban sus emociones negativas con comentarios hirientes hacia la coneja.

Él le habló de todos estos grupos al Jefe, el cuál enarcó una ceja, pero no cuestionó a Nick sobre su conocimiento sobre dichos sitios (el único sitio que Nick frecuentaba era el de apoyo a la coneja, para mostrarle las notas positivas sobre ella. Judy era demasiado humilde como para buscar ella sola la información, y a él le encantaba ver a la coneja sonrojada y feliz con el apoyo de la comunicado). Todas las páginas Web ya estaban siendo analizados por el departamento de Informática de la ZPD.

Sin darse cuenta, las tres horas de viaje pronto pasaron, y llegó a la estación de Bunnyburrow. En el andén, mandó un mensaje a la coneja, la cuál le mandó su ubicación y le volvió a preguntar si no quería que fuera por él. Declinó la oferta, y después de consultar la distancia a la Granja Hopps, ingresó los datos a la aplicación de Zuber.

El chófer (conejo, para variar), arqueó la ceja, al ver que Nick era un zorro. Nick se sintió irritado, no estando de humor para soportar especistas, hasta que el conejo habló.

“Debes ser el compañero policía de Judy, ¿no? Me llamo Henry Leaps, fui compañero en la preparatoria de Judy”

Si Henry hubiera visto por el espejo retrovisor, se habría asustado al ver la sonrisa maligna en la boca del zorro.

Esto era matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Podría preguntar si sabía de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño, y tener material vergonzoso para molestarla. Y según la aplicación, sería un viaje de 20 minutos. Tiempo suficiente.


	21. Chapter 21

Judy se encontraba en la cama de su hermana Jess, apretando el rostro contra la almohada. Murmuró algo ininteligible, que para Jess parecía tener todo el sentido del mundo.

“Tranquila, no es el fin del mundo. A ver, enseñame la foto”

La policía estiró su pata para darle el teléfono a su hermana, sin despegar el rostro de la almohada. Jess observó detenidamente la fotografía.

“Pues...si me lo preguntas a mi, esto no significa nada. Pudieron salir, pero Nick se ve más sorprendido que complacido por el beso. Incluso se ve tenso”

Judy levantó las orejas y se sentó de manera brusca, volteando a ver a Jess, esperanzada. 

“¿Tú crees? Nick no es muy fan del contacto físico. Una vez lo tomé del brazo para confortarlo, y se retiró como si le hubiera quemado la pata. ¿Crees que se ve incómodo?”

Jess ladeó la cabeza, y entrecerró los ojos.

“Un poco, si.” Le regresó el celular a su hermana. “Pero creo que deberías dejarlo tranquilo. Tú lo incitaste a salir con esta hembra. Deja que él primero vea si las cosas con ella funcionan. Se lo merece”

Judy asintió. Claro que Nick merecía ser feliz, ya había sufrido bastante en su vida. Si las cosas funcionaban con Skye, ella no se metería en medio. Nick era sobre todo su mejor amigo, y siempre lo apoyaría. 

“Claro que si decides invitarlo a salir, deberías empezar diciendo que descubriste que lo amabas por una canción. Es muy romántico, para nada ridículo” dijo sarcásticamente su hermana mayor.

La policía le volvió a aventar la almohada, pero Jess ya lo anticipaba y esquivó la almohada, riendo.

“Solo bromeaba, hermanita. Tu tranquila, todo estará bien”.

Judy infló los cachetes, irritada. De pronto, escucharon gritos de emoción, y un coro de voces gritando ‘¡¡JUDY!!’. La policía volteó a ver con miedo a su hermana mayor, la cual la tomó de la pata.

“Es otro día normal, no tienes que preocuparte. Vamos a ver a Nick”

La coneja asintió y juntas salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Al entrar a la sala, las dos abrieron la boca, asombradas. Nick estaba en 4 patas, llevando a los niños Hopps más pequeños, quienes reían divertidos. Los padres de Judy también sonreían ante la escena.

“¿Hace cuánto llegaste, Nick?” preguntó la policía.

Las orejas del zorro reaccionaron a la voz familiar de la coneja, y volteó a verla.

“Hace como 5 minutos. Se me treparon encima y me tiraron. Ya que estaba en el piso, decidí darles un pequeño paseo” dijo con una sonrisa.

El ver al zorro convivir con sus hermanos, despertó un instinto maternal que Judy no sabía que tenía, enviando un cosquilleo extraño en su vientre. Su hermana soltó una risa corta, y Judy se sonrojó. Era conocido por todos los conejos que cuando una hembra veía a una potencial pareja convivir con niños, despertaba su instinto de reproducción, cambiando su aroma a uno que decía ‘hey, ven a preñarme’. La risa de su hermana indicaba que se había dado cuenta en el cambio de su aroma.

‘Dulces galletas con queso, trágame tierra’ pensó la coneja, mientras veía las sonrisas de sus padres cambiar a una cara seria.

Su hermana pareció apiadarse de ella, le dio un amistoso apretón de hombros y se adelantó para presentarse, para distraer a sus padres.

“Mucho gusto, Nick. Mi nombre es Jessica” le dijo, estirando el brazo para saludarlo.

El zorro se levantó como pudo, aun con los pequeños colgando en su espalda. Vio la pata extendida de Jess, arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Judy. La policía recordó que le había dicho a Nick de la aprehensión de su hermana con los depredadores, así que era obvio que la actitud de su hermana lo desconcertaría. Judy asintió levemente, y Nick estrechó la pata de su hermana.

“Es un placer conocerte” el zorro ladeó la cabeza, y olfateó un poco. Sonrió y se dirigió a Judy. “En verdad se parecen mucho, Zanahorias, pero las podría diferenciar fácilmente, sobre todo con ese nuevo perfume que usas”

Las dos conejas abrieron mucho los ojos, y mientras Jess soltó una carcajada, Judy dejó caer sus orejas en la espalda, avergonzada por que Nick había captado su olor, y restregando esa información una vez más a sus padres, sin darse cuenta.

Nick vio a Jess con curiosidad, preguntándose donde estaba la gracia en sus palabras, pero Judy pensó que lo mejor era cortar cualquier conversación de momento

“Ya es tarde y debes estar cansado del viaje, vamos a tu habitación, para que acomodes tus cosas y...”

“Hay algo importante de lo que hablar antes, Judy” la interrumpió el zorro. “¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado?”

La coneja reaccionó al uso de su nombre. 

“Si, claro. ¿Papá…?”

“Pueden usar mi despacho, cariño” contestó Stu. Veía a su hija con expresión seria. “Y después de que terminen de hablar y que Nick se acomode, ¿podrías bajar de nuevo?”

Judy asintió, y le dirigió una mirada a su hermana, para indicarle que por favor, no dejara que nadie se acercara al despacho. Jess asintió y ayudó a los niños a bajarse de la espalda de Nick. El zorro le agradeció, y siguió a la policía al despacho del señor Hopps, que estaba a pocos metros de la sala de estar. Entraron y Judy invitó a Nick a sentarse en el sillón de dos plazas que había ahí. Nick se sentó, aunque el espacio no era tan grande para él. Judy tomó una silla, y la colocó enfrente de él, y se sentó también.

“¿Qué sucede, Nick?”

El zorro tenía las orejas gachas, y parecía lidiar con encontrar las palabras correctas, lo cuál extraño a Judy, ya que el zorro siempre sabía que decir. Por un momento, se imaginó que le hablaría de Skye y que renunciaría a la ZPD para estar con ella. Mentalmente se abofeteó, debía dejar de ser tan dramática, o de ver tantas películas cursis.

Nick la vio directo a los ojos, con semblante decidido.

“No hay manera fácil de decir esto, así que solo lo diré. Alguien forzó la entrada de tu departamento” 

Le extendió su celular, para que Judy viera un archivo de la ZPD en el dispositivo. La coneja lo tomó y vio que el archivo consistía en un listado de sus pertenencias.

“El equipo de técnicos ya hizo el recuento de lo que había en el departamento, necesitamos que nos digas si falta algo”

Judy estaba un poco alterada, pero su entrenamiento policíaco tomó control. Suspiró y revisó la lista.

“Solo me falta un poco de ropa, y algunos muñecos de peluche. ¿Cómo supieron que entraron a mi departamento?”

“Alguien...envío un paquete al precinto. Busca en el correo anterior a ese, y verás las fotografías del paquete”

Judy hizo lo que el zorro le indicó, y vio la muñeca.

“¿Esa ropa…?”

“Se hizo con tu ropa, sí”

“El jefe no te adelantó tu descanso por que estuviera harto de ti, ¿no es cierto? ¿Vienes a ser mi niñera?” no pudo evitar el enojo en su voz.

Nick se cruzó de brazos.

“Judy, sabemos que puedes cuidarte sola. No era algo que pudiéramos decirte por teléfono, ya que hasta donde sabemos, podría estar intervenido. Cuando regreses a la ZPD tendrás que dejarlo para análisis. No vengo a ser tu niñera, vengo a ser tu apoyo, por eso soy tu pareja”.

Judy dejó caer las orejas a su espalda, avergonzada por su arranque de ira.

“Lo siento mucho, Nick, yo...”

“Tú estás lidiando con demasiado estrés en este momento; por lo cuál, comprendo perfectamente tu enojo y frustración. No estoy molesto, ni debes disculparte conmigo. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, que estoy de tu lado, y juntos podemos pensar en una solución para todo esto, Judy.”

Judy sintió nuevamente un cosquilleo en el vientre. Las palabras de Nick la hicieron sentir muy bien. Él no dudaba de sus capacidades, no la veía como damisela en apuro, ni alguien a quién él debía proteger. Estaba para ayudarla. Eso lo hizo mucho más atractivo a los ojos de la coneja. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso.

“Gracias, Nick. ¿Encontraron algo más, aparte de esto?”

“No, la caja solo contenía la muñeca, y ya están analizando a ver si encuentran restos de pelo, o fluidos en la caja y en tu departamento. Los resultados deben llegar pronto. Nadie quiere que te suceda nada malo”

La coneja volvió a ver la fotografía de la muñeca. Era una muñeca linda, ella tenía una del mismo material, hecha por su madre. Cada que tenía una camada, su madre hacía un muñeco para cada uno. 

“¿Quién haría algo así?” dijo sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

“Lamentablemente, eres una figura muy popular. En buen y mal sentido. Muchos mamíferos te aman por tus logros, y otros te odian debido al caso de los Aulladores. Sin una carta, o amenaza, no tenemos nada para hacer una conjetura”

Judy asintió, sabía que Nick tenía razón. Volteó a ver al vulpino.

“Gracias, Nick”

El zorro se levantó del sillón, y extendió los brazos

“Ven aquí” pidió.

La coneja se levantó y abrazó al vulpino, a diferencia del día debajo del puente, en el cuál solo había recargado su rostro en el pecho del zorro. Nick la rodeó con los brazos.

“Ustedes los conejos, siempre tan emocionales...”

A pesar de todo su miedo, enojo y frustración, Judy soltó una risa.

“Aún tengo que lidiar con papá. ¿Puedes salir y pedirle a Jess que te lleve a tu habitación? Ella ya sabe cuál es”

“Está bien. Zanahorias, debes informar a tu hermana y a tus padres también. Tu hermana es muy parecida a ti y debe estar alerta”

Judy asintió, ya había pensado en eso también. El zorro salió del despacho, y Judy se sentó, a esperar a su padre. Tener una conversación sobre tu atracción interespecie, con tus padres muy conservadores era la manera perfecta de rematar una terrible noche.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick cerró la puerta del despacho del señor Hopps, y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí seguían los señores Hopps. los pequeños conejos y Jessica, junto con algunos hermanos más grandes.  
"¿Señores Hopps?" ambos conejos voltearon a ver al zorro. "Judy sigue en el despacho. Me dijo que le pidiera a Jessica que me mostrara mi habitación"

Los señores Hopps le dedicaron una sonrisa tensa, y le dijeron buenas noches, antes de ir hacia el despacho. A Nick le resultó curioso el cambio en el comportamiento de los señores Hopps, ya que lo recibieron muy bien. Supuso que era algo que no tenía nada que ver con él, ya que él no había hecho nada raro, salvo jugar con los pequeñines.

Él siempre había deseado un hermano menor, pero ya que su padre murió cuando era pequeño, y que los zorros que ya habían establecido un lazo no tomaban otras parejas, era algo que no pudo pedirle a su mamá. Y siendo zorros, su madre tuvo muchos problemas para criarlo sola, así que tampoco hubiera podido cuidar a alguien más.

Jessica le dio un beso a sus hermanos y le pidió a Nick que la acompañara. El zorro la siguió durante varios pasillos.

"Tu habitación puede parecer algo pequeña, debido a tu estatura" dijo de pronto la coneja, "pero espero te sientas cómodo. Juntamos dos camas, creo que tendrás suficiente espacio. Las habitaciones no tienen baño individual, ya que somos demasiados. Hay 5 cuartos de baño para los machos y 5 para las hembras. Cada cuarto de baño tiene dos tinas y 4 regaderas, así como varios retretes, sería algo así como las duchas de la Academia, por lo que me contó mi hermana".

El zorro soltó un silbido de admiración.

"Vaya que es una casa enorme"

La coneja volteó hacia atrás y le sonrió, orgullosa.

"Si, la granja Hopps es una las más grande de los Tri Burrows. La mayoría de mis hermanos siguen con el negocio familiar, ya sea sembrando, recogiendo producto, o exportándolo al resto del país. Algunos cuartos son restaurados, y mis hermanos y hermanas viven con sus familias, por eso hay habitaciones de sobra"

"¿Tu también te dedicas a la granja?" preguntó Nick.

"No, soy maestra. Estoy haciendo unas prácticas en Deerbroke, pero la idea es regresar y solicitar una plaza aquí en Bunnyburrow".

El zorro no podía dejar de notar lo diferente que era Jessica a Judy. La voz de la maestra era una nota más suave que la de la policía, y no tenía ese tono animoso y activo. Era un poco más alta que Judy, con las curvas un poco más suaves, probablemente por que no hacía tanta actividad física.

Pero la diferencia más importante era el olor. Tenía un agradable olor a gardenias. El olor de la maestra no hacía su corazón latir como el de Judy, ni tampoco su sonrisa o su mirada. Era obvio ahora para Nick que realmente no tenía una atracción a las presas en general.

Llegaron frente a una puerta, la cual Jessica abrió. Había dos colchones tamaño conejo individuales, un escritorio y silla. Estaba pintado de azul, y había algunos posters de bandas de rock.

"Este cuarto le pertenecía a Liam, pero ahora está fuera del pueblo, haciendo unas prácticas para la escuela de medicina".

"Gracias, Jessica"

"Puedes llamarme Jess" respondió la coneja con una sonrisa.

"Soy más de sobrenombres, ¿que tal si te llamo Apio? La vacante de Zanahorias ya está ocupada por tu hermana" le dijo Nick, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa torcida.

"No me gusta el apio, lo siento. Pero no tengo problema si me llamas Manzanas o algo así"

"Muy bien Manzanas, muchas gracias por todo"

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Nick. Judy habla muy bien de ti. Su habitación es la del lado derecho de la tuya, las duchas están al fondo, marcadas con conejitos azules para los machos. Nos vemos después" la coneja le dedico una última sonrisa, y salió de la habitación.

Nick se sentó en la cama. Debería cambiarle el sobrenombre a 'Sonrisas' a esa coneja. Sonreía todo el tiempo, aún más que Judy. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a tratar así a sus alumnos.

De pronto, su estómago gruñó, recordándole que no había comido nada en todo el día. Se sentía demasiado cansado por el viaje, así que tomó un cambio de ropa, y salió para tomar una ducha. Después de bañarse, le preguntaría a Judy por algo para comer, solo no quería molestarla mientras conversaba con sus padres.

Encontró el cuarto de baño, y entró. El baño no era lujoso, era bastante simple, pero era grande. No como los baños de la Academia, por que ellos están pensados para mamíferos grandes, pero si le recordaban a los vestidores de la preparatoria para cánidos a la que asistió cuando era joven, en Happytown.

Se desvistió y entró en las regaderas, dejando que el agua corriera por su pelaje durante algunos minutos, antes de comenzar a lavarse.

Esperaba el día de mañana, ya con la información del departamento de peritos, poder llegar a un plan de acción para la seguridad de la coneja. Judy debía continuar con sus actividades normales, no podía estar todo el tiempo encerrada, ni tampoco su hermana.

Después de enjuagar su pelaje del jabón, y secarse, se disponía a ponerse su pijama cuando lo notó. Era la maldita pijama de zanahorias. Al parecer, estaba tan preocupado por Judy que no se percató que ropa puso en la maleta. Soltó una maldición en voz baja. Ahora debía volver a su habitación, y esperar que nadie se lo encontrara con esa ropa.

Se puso el pijama y salió del cuarto de baño. Su plan de volver a su cuarto sin ser visto se arruinó al ver a Judy parada afuera de su puerta. Tenía las orejas gachas y un semblante serio. Odiaba verla así, y maldijo al madito que había arruinado la relativamente tranquila (obviando todo el riesgo que implica la vida policíaca ) vida de la coneja.

Judy volteó a verlo, y de pronto, una sonrisa perversa cruzó los labios de la coneja. Nico recordó su ropa. Diablos.

"Te ves lindo con ese pijama , Slick"

"Yo me veo bien con cualquier cosa, Pelusa" respondió arrogante. De pronto, el estómago del zorro volvió a escucharse, alto y claro en el solitario pasillo.

"¿No comiste nada en el tren?" preguntó la coneja.

"Lo olvidé " admitió.

"Vamos a la cocina, creo que podremos prepararte algo" dijo mientras se despegaba de la puerta

"¿Con moras?" preguntó esperanzado

La coneja rodó los ojos.

"No lo aseguro, pero si no hay, mañana puedo llevarte al sembradío y podremos recoger algunas"

El zorro le dedicó una sonrisa y la siguió a la cocina. Ahora que estaba junto a ella, sentía que todo saldría bien.


	23. Chapter 23

Cuando sus padres entraron en el despacho, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Judy se levantó de su asiento, para verlos a la cara. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no venían a ella. Seguía aturdida por su conversación con Nick. Cerró la boca y decidió que mejor ellos fueran los primeros en hablar.  
Su madre se acercó a ella y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

"No te juzgamos, cariño. Solo estamos un poco preocupados" dijo su madre.

"No es lo que queremos para una de nuestras hijas, pero ninguna de tus decisiones y sido lo que hemos querido, así que realmente, no es como si nos sorprendiera mucho" dijo su padre.

"¡STU!" lo reprendió Bonnie.

"¡Es la verdad, amor! Además, nunca en sus llamadas menciona a nadie más que a Nick, así que medio lo sospechábamos ya. Pero Nick parecer desconocer la naturaleza del...cambio en tu olor. Deberías hablar con él sobre eso. Es una...parte importante en toda relación..."

Judy se separó de su madre y se puso roja hasta las orejas. Con tantos hijos, había olvidado lo...abiertos que eran sus padres para tratar estos temas.

"¡Dulces galletas con queso! Papá, Nick y yo...no somos pareja. Apenas acabo de darme cuenta de lo que siento".

Stu y Bonnie compartieron una mirada.

"¿Apenas?" dijeron al unísono.

"De verdad, pensábamos que ya eran pareja" dijo Bonnie.

"Eso me alivia un poco, la verdad. Aún tengo esperanza de que encuentres a un buen conejo" Stu ignoró la mirada de reproche que le envió su esposa.

"No le hagas caso a tu padre, cariño. Cualquiera que sea tu elección, la respetaremos. Estamos tratando de cambiar, cariño. No es fácil para nosotros, pero de verdad, lo estamos intentando".

Judy sintió un orgullo enorme con las palabras de sus padres. Ellos siempre habían sido defensores de la familia tradicional, y por eso algunos de sus hermanos seguían solteros. Ninguno salvo Judy había tenido el valor de enfrentarlos. Sus padres no eran estrictos,y siempre habian tratado a sus hijos con respeto y amor. Pero todos los Hopps tenían miedo de decepcionarlos. La policía esperaba que al decirle a sus hermanos que sus padres estaban dispuestos a apoyarla en una relación interespecie depredador/ presa, les diera el valor a los demás para salir del closet.

"Eso es... maravilloso". la coneja los abrazó a ambos. "Muchas gracias, los amo".

"Y nosotros a ti, cariño". dijo su madre.

"Tus orejas están caídas " señaló su padre. "¿Sucede algo más, Jude the dude? "

"En realidad, sí. Vengan a sentarse..."

La coneja les contó sobre la muñeca y la intromisión a su departamento. Sus padres de tomaron de la pata y la vieron con preocupación.

"Judy, esto es grave" dijo su padre. "Tal vez deberías pedir más tiempo aquí en casa..."

"No, papá. No sabemos que quiere este mamífero . Corro el mismo riesgo aquí en Bunnyburrow que en Zootopia" dijo la policía. "Además, allá tengo a Nick y al resto de los oficiales. No estoy sola".

"Estás sola en tu departamento " señaló su madre. "¿Considerarias mudarte tal vez a una residencia? Que tengas a más mamíferos cerca".

"Tengo cubierta la renta hasta el final del mes, pero es algo que consideraré" prometió la coneja. "Estoy más preocupada por Jess en realidad. Todos saben que mi familia es numerosa, pero no que tengo una gemela idéntica. No quiero que la confundan conmigo. Hablaré con ella, para que revisemos sus opciones".

"Ya es tarde, ya debe estar dormida. Le dejaré un mensaje para que mañana venga al despertar" dijo Stu.

"Yo iré a ver si Nick necesita algo, antes de dormir" dijo la policía.

"Nos vemos mañana, cariño" dijo su madre.

Judy abrazó y besó a ambos en las mejillas, antes de correr rumbo a las habitaciones. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de Nick y tocó. No escuchó nadie adentro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de varios de sus hermanos, algunas voces ylas duchas a lo lejos; y como ella y sus hermanos acostumbraban a bañarse más temprano, era obvio que era el zorro quien tomaba un baño. Se recargó en la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su cerebro había recibido demasiada información en las últimas 24 horas y se sentía exhausta.

Dejó de escuchar el ruido del agua y sabía que en poco tiempo Nick regresaría a su habitación.

Cuando lo escuchó acercarse, volteó a verlo. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Nick juró que preferiría pasar toda su carrera policíaca en parquímetros antes que usar el pijama que ella le había regalado. Se aseguraría de tomar alguna foto mientras estuviera distraído, para tener material para chantajearlo.

"Te ves lindo lindo con ese pijama, Slick" dijo burlonamente.

"Yo me veo bien con cualquier cosa, Pelusa" contestó el zorro. Su tono arrogante hubiera tenido mejor efecto si en ese momento su estómago no hubiera gruñido.

"No comiste nada en el tren " preguntó mientras se reprochaba no haberle preguntado antes si había comido algo.

"Lo olvidé" admitió el zorro.

"Vamos a la cocina, creo que puedo prepararte algo" dijo la coneja.

"¿Con moras?" preguntó Nick como un pequeño cachorro.

Judy de enterneció, pero rodó los ojos

"No lo aseguro, pero si no hay, mañana puedo llevarte al sembradío y podremos recoger algunas"

El zorro le dedicó una sonrisa. No una falsa, como el acostumbraba. Era una sonrisa ligera, la cuál hizo que si corazón latiera un poco más rápido"

La coneja se giró y encaminó a la cocina, con el zorro siguiéndola.

Después de llegar a la cocina y preprarle una rápida ensalada ("Ya es muy tarde, necesitas comer algo ligero, Nick!") la coneja se sentó a ver al zorro comer.

Había llegado hace 4 días a Bunnyburrow, y justo en ese momento, con Nick comiendo a su lado, se volvía a sentir en casa.


	24. Chapter 24

"Entonces...solo debo tener extra cuidado, y tal vez contratar un servicio de alarmas. No creo de verdad que sea necesario regresar a Bunnyburrow por esto" dijo Jess de manera seria.

Las gemelas y sus padres estaban sentados en el despacho del señor Hopps.

"De verdad preferiría que estuvieras cerca, cariño" dijo la señora Hopps.

La maestra miró suplicante a su hermana menor.

"Judy, diles que no es necesario que regrese. ¡Falta poco para terminar el semestre! Diles, por favor".

La policía meditó unos momentos y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

"¿Tú no has tenido ningún incidente? Por pequeño que parezca".

La maestra se detuvo a pensar, y después negó con la cabeza.

"No, nada que yo haya notado. Tomo caminos muy Muhastransitados y no salgo sola de noche. Realmente es importante que termine el ciclo escolar".

La policía suspiró. Volteó a ver su reloj en la muñeca. Eran las 5:00am, y habían decidido tener esta conversación antes del desayuno, para evitar que el resto de sus hermanos escucharon la conversación.

"Papá, mamá; si les dije esto es para que si algo sucede, puedan dar aviso a la policía, y de esta manera actuar lo más pronto posible. Pero realmente no tiene sentido alterar la rutina de Jess o la mía. Considero mejor establecer un horario de contacto, y que cualquier cosa que suceda, me mandes a mí un mensaje de SOS, Jess. También te daré el número de Nick. En cuánto se despierte, le preguntaré si ya recibió los resultados del laboratorio"

La maestra le aseguró a su hermana que se mantendría en contacto, y salió de la habitación, para comenzar a preparar a los niños para la escuela

"¿No debería Nick estar despierto ya?" preguntó Stu.

"Ayer fue pesado para él, por el viaje y por que es un mamífero nocturno. Lo dejaré dormir un poco más" contestó la policía. "¿Necesitas ayuda en algo particular, papá?"

El señor Hopps puso la pata en la barbilla, considerando las opciones.

"Si a Nick no le importa, podemos usar su fuerza para poder llenar los cargamentos que serán exportados" contestó.

Judy frunció el ceño.

"Yo soy más fuerte que Nick" se quejó, molesta por la implicación de su padre. Desde que llegó, solo había hecho trabajo dentro de la casa.

"Lo sabemos, cariño" contestó su madre. "Queríamos dejarte descansar un poco en las vacaciones, pero si quieres, puedes hacer con Nick ese trabajo. Cuando carguen las camionetas que irán a Zootopia, podrás dar un paseo por el pueblo con Nick".

La coneja pensó que era una buena idea, así que se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse ropa apropiada para el trabajo que haría. Bajó después a ayudar a su madre con el desayuno de sus hermanos. Al dar las 7:00am, tomó una bandeja con hot cakes, miel y fruta; y un vaso de jugo. Subió a la habitación de Nick y tocó la puerta. Escuchó la respiración del zorro y entró a la habitación.

Nick estaba dormido en medio de ambas camas, hecho una bola en posición fetal. Se veía tan inocente dormido, que Judy no lo pudo evitar. Dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio y sacó su teléfono para tomar una fotografía del vulpino. Se la mandaría a Marian, estaba segura que la madre de Nick le gustaría ver a su hijo de una manera tan tierna.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, y sacudió levemente a Nick. El zorro murmuró su descontento, y se giró para seguir dormido. Judy suspiró exasperada, y sacudió a Nick con un poco más de fuerza.

El zorro soltó un gruñido, y de pronto todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento estaba sentada, y al siguiente sobre la cama, con Nick abrazándola.

"Amor, en 5 minutos podemos irnos al trabajo" murmuró el zorro.

Judy se congeló. Él estaba soñando con 'ella'. Sintió su sangre hervir y le dio una patada al zorro en el estómago, que lo tiró de la cama. "¡¿QUE RAYOS...?!" el zorro parpadeo confundido, viendo a Judy sobre su cama. No le fue difícil atar cabos. "¿Así acostumbran aquí a despertar a sus invitados? ¿Que haces aquí, Zanahorias?"

"Te traje el desayuno" dijo la coneja señalando la bandeja del escritorio. "Y después me arrastraste en la cama contigo, fue incómodo y mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. No me gusta que me acorralen, lo siento" la coneja no lo sentía en absoluto, pero sabía que era lo correcto era pedir una disculpa.

"Está bien, Zanahorias. Empiezo a compadecerme de las personas que aprehendemos y pierden un combate contigo. Tu patada es terrible" dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Come y cambiate, hay cosas que hacer. Te mandaron los resultados de las pruebas?"

El zorro tomó el celular que dejó cargando en el escritorio.

"Si, las podemos revisar antes del desayuno"

"Mandamelas a mi correo. Cuando termines de comer, ve a mi habitación" dijo la coneja mientras salía de la habitación.

Sabía que su enojo era irracional e inmaduro, pero no lo podía evitar. Esperaba calmarse un poco mientras revisaba la información.

Entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Su teléfono vibró cuando recibió la notificación de Nick

Abrió el archivo. No habían encontrado huellas, pero si rastros de pelo y semen en su cama y en la ropa que no se habían había registro criminal del sujeto, pero si sabían que pertenecía a la familia Pronolagus.

El enojo de Judy se mezcló con la repulsión. Una liebre se había masturbado en SU cama, con SUS cosas. Se arrepintió de su arrebato anterior. Le hubiera gustado tener a Nick confortándola. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo el reporte, cuando de pronto, escuchó que tocaron a su puerta.

"Está abierto" dijo la coneja.

Nick entró y Judy lo vio fijamente. Tenía unos jeans deslavados Y una camiseta sin mangas verde. Judy supuso que su cara mostraba una expresión extraña, ya que el zorro se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Cerró los ojos.

"Es horrible que sea una liebre. Son muchos. En mi edificio hay 5"

"Podemos solicitar las cámaras de seguridad" ofreció Nick.

"No funcionan" contestó la coneja. "Se averiaron está semana, y apenas las van a reparar."

"Es posible que el intruso tuviera esa información y que por eso hubiera entrado a tu departamento"

"No puedo pedir una orden sin un motivo para pedirles muestras de ADN a mis vecinos, Nick"

"La basura es legal, Zanahorias. Esperamos a que tiren los restos de su ensalada y la llevamos a analizar al precinto. Al menos así descartamos a los 5 que están en tu edificio"

"Si, es una posibilidad" la coneja vio la hora. "Ya es tarde, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Andando".

"¿Trabajo?" preguntó el zorro.

"No es gran cosa, Nick. Papá necesita un poco de ayuda. Después te puedo llevar a cortar las moras, y quiero mostrarte el pueblo"

El zorro a miró de una manera indescifrable.

"Perfecto, Pelusa. Siempre quise probar la vida de granjero. Vamos"

El zorro salió de la habitación y Judy rió para sus adentros. El zorro citadino no sabía lo que le esperaba.


	25. Chapter 25

El zorro maldecía en su interior a todos los antepasados de la coneja,que creyeron que la cosecha era buena idea. Estaba cansado, le dolían la espalda y los brazos , le temblaban las piernas.  
"¿Estás bien, Slick?" preguntó la coneja burlonamente, mientras llevaba otro costal a la camioneta. Todos los costales eran casi del tamaño de la coneja, y ella lo hacía ver tan fácil.

El zorro reprimió un gruñido. No le daría la satisfacción de admitir la derrota. Habían apostado 20 dólares y una comida a que Nick sería el primero en pedir un descanso, y no importaba que no pudiera ni moverse mañana, él no le daría la satisfacción.

"Todo bien, Zanahorias". Dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que había puesto en su vida.

"¿Seguro? Creo que tal vez el trabajo de campo es mucho para un torpe zorro, no hay ninguna vergüenza en renunciar" dijo la coneja.

"Si, la hay" gruño el zorro, con un sentimiento de déjà vu.

"¡Vaya, ese es el espíritu!" la coneja le guiñó un ojo y sólo así Nick se dio cuenta de cuándo tuvieron una conversación similar. El zorro no pudo evitar soltar una risa corta. Dejó el costal que cargaba en el piso y se acostó sobre él.

"Tu ganas Pelusa, siento que muero..."

"¡POR FIN!" exclamó Judy, soltando a su vez el costal que ella sostenía. "Ya no podía más…"

El zorro parpadeó confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta que había caído en la treta de la policía.

"Coneja astuta".

"Torpe zorro, ¿de verdad pensaste que no tomábamos descansos mientras trabajamos? Me asombra que duráramos tanto".

"No sé nada de la vida de campo, y tú te veías como si no estuvieras cansada"

"Soy buena actriz" contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Creo que serías un perfecto agente encubierto, Pelusa. ¿El jefe no te ha dicho nada sobre hacerte detective?"

"Aún no. Además no creo estar lista, me falta aún mucho por aprender y más casos que tomar. De momento, estoy bien así".

Nick la contempló durante un momento. Ella estaba sentada en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados. Tenía unos jeans rotos y una camisa estilo leñador de color rojo. Soplaba un viento suave, que mecía sus orejas. Pensó que era el mamífero más bello que había conocido en su vida. La coneja abrió los ojos, y lo miró fijamente.

"Hicimos el trabajo de todo un día gracias a que no quisiste perder la apuesta, así que podemos ir a comer y tomarnos el resto la tarde. Vamos"

Ambos se levantaron y caminar hacia uno de los tractores, Judy le pidió ayuda a su hermano que los dejara en el camino, para que pudieran pedir un Zuber al pueblo. Ya en el auto, Judy le iba señalando los lugares, y algunas anécdotas que le sucedieron en cada uno. Nick escuchaba atentamente, feliz de que ella compartiera esas historias con él. Pronto llegaron a un pequeño restaurante. Al entrar, una coneja de color café oscuro, los saludo, y los llevó a su mesa.

"Soy Amber y les atenderé el día de hoy" dijo la coneja. Les entregó a ambos el menú. "¿Desean algo de tomar?"

"Yo quiero un jugo de zanahoria, Amber" la policía le mandó una mirada gélida al zorro en cuanto este soltó una risa, que más parecía un ladrido, al escuchar su elección.

"Muy bien Judy. En cuánto a ti, guapo, ¿hay algo que te pueda ofrecer?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

A Nick no se le pasó por alto el tono sugerente de la mesera. Era bonita, un poco más baja que su compañera. Usaba un perfume con un olor muy similar al del Judy. Tal vez usaba una versión clonada, ya que Judy olía mucho mejor.

"Solo jugo de moras, por favor" contestó el zorro.

La mesera dio media vuelta y cuando Nick volteó a ver a su compañera, le sorprendió la mirada asesina que le dirigía a la mesera.

"¿Estás bien, Pelusa?"

La coneja parpadeó, confundida, y luego rodó los ojos.

"Me molesta ver como Amber sigue siendo igual de atrevida que en Preparatoria. Ni siquiera se detuvo por que estás acompañado".

El comentario desconcertó al zorro, y frunció el ceño.

"¿La estás juzgando por que al parecer tiene una vida sexual activa? Que no es tu asunto, por cierto. ¿O por que acaba de mostrar interés por un depredador? Que tampoco es tu asunto, por cierto".

Judy se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¡NO! Ninguna de las dos, de verdad. Es solo que...Tú no la conoces como yo, eso es todo".

Al zorro le parecía muy tierna la cara sonrojada de la coneja. Sabía que no había malicia detrás de sus palabras, pero si un poco de prejuicio. Sabía que le faltaba mucho camino para romper algunas creencias. Él mismo estaba en ese camino. Mientras tanto, aprovecharía para molestarla en el proceso.

"Tranquila, Zanahorias, estoy bromeando. Además no creo que Amber haya pensado que La Reina de Hielo estuviera en una cita romántica con un depredador, o con nadie, en general".

Las orejas de la coneja se levantaron al escuchar al vulpino, y su nariz comenzó a temblar.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

El zorro le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

"Dije que no creo que haya considerado que la Reina de Hielo estuviera jamás en una cita. Dime, ¿es verdad eso de que le rompiste la muñeca al conejo que te invitó al Baile de Bienvenida?"

El rostro de Judy estaba de un rojo tan fuerte que el zorro pensó que él lucía pálido en comparación de la coneja.

"¿Quién te dijo eso? Jess no se pudo haber atrevido, y no estuviste tanto tiempo solo como para que alguien más te dijera. ¿Cómo rayos te enteraste?

"Un estafador no revela sus trucos, cariño" y le guiñó un ojo.

"En mi defensa..." empezó la coneja, pero fue interrumpida por el regreso de la mesera.

"Aquí tienen sus bebidas" dijo mientras depositaba un vaso enfrente de cada uno. "¿Están listos para ordenar?"

Nick se dio cuenta que no había visto su menú, y al abrirlo, notó que habían muy pocas opciones para carnívoros, y nada con pollo o pescado. La mayoría era a base de grillos y soya.

"Para mi sería la ensalada Buffalo con lechuga morada, por favor, con aderezo Ranch. Y extra tomates" dijo la policía, entregando su menú.

"Muy bien, ¿y tú, guapo?"

"¿Qué es lo que suelen pedir los depredadores que vienen aquí a comer, Amber?" le preguntó Nick a la mesera.

La coneja lo meditó unos momentos, mientras mordía distraídamente su pluma.

"Los felinos suelen pedir el burrito de carne de soya. Gideon Gray, que es también un zorro, pide la ensalada de queso, y le ponemos cubos de tofu y grillos salteados" contestó.

"Pediré lo último, por favor" le pidió, devolviéndole el menú.

"Muy bien, sería entonces una ensalada de queso con tofu y grillos; y una Buffalo, con lechuga morada, aderezo Ranch y extra tomate. Enseguida regreso con su orden" dijo alegre, y le guiñó un ojo a Nick antes de ir hacia la cocina.

El vulpino la siguió con la mirada, y después volteó a ver a su acompañante.

"¿Que decías, Pelusa?" preguntó con un tono inocente.

La coneja lucía irritada y rodó los ojos.

"Decía que en mi defensa, yo ya le había que dicho a Richard Cottontail que no quería ir al baile con él. Sharla me dijo que escuchó a los chicos hablar sobre una apuesta sobre quién me podía llevar al baile. Richard fue muy insistente, y me acosaba por toda la escuela. Me acorraló cerca de los vestidores y tuve que defenderme".

"Creo que es una lección sobre consentimiento que Cottontail no olvidará jamás" respondió el vulpino, con un asentimiento. "Entre los chicos que rechazaste, ¿no había ninguna liebre?"

"En realidad, nadie me invitó a salir jamás. Siempre estaba estudiando y entrenando para ser policía. Por algún motivo en el último año se les ocurrió hacer esa ridícula apuesta, pero Richard fue el único que se animó a participar. Después de romperle la muñeca, todos desistieron. Aunque nunca se enteraron que yo sabía de la apuesta" contestó Judy. "¿Crees que el intruso es de Bunnyburrow?"

"No podemos descartar la opción" dijo el zorro, cruzándose de brazos.

"No hay muchas liebres en Bunnyburrow. Y los que llegué a conocer, eran encargados de tiendas, mucho mayores que yo. Tengo el presentimiento que mi acosador es alguien relativamente joven".

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" inquirió, curioso.

"No lo sé. Sólo es una corazonada"

"¿Quieres un acosador atractivo como los que salen en televisión?"preguntó sarcástico.

"¿Qué? No, claro que no. Ni siquiera quiero llegar a mi departamento. No quiero dormir en la cama dónde él..." la coneja parecía conflictuada en terminar, y decidió mejor tomar un sorbo de su jugo.

Nick la vio fijamente. La idea que había cruzado en su mente desde su sueño, uno dónde la coneja despertaba a su lado, volvió a aparecer. ¿Sería un buen momento para preguntarle?

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento, llegó Amber con su orden. El zorro se relamió los labios. Estaba hambriento. Más tarde le preguntaría a Judy.


	26. Chapter 26

Judy suspiró cuando salieron del restaurante después de comer. Le había molestado demasiado ver a Amber revoloteando alrededor de Nick, con sus largas pestañas y bello pelaje oscuro. Y su olor que indicaba 'coneja dispuesta'. Nick se comportó como todo un caballero, y no se puso a coquetear con la coneja. Tal vez lo hacía por respeto a Skye.  
Cuando les llevó la cuenta, Judy notó que la mesera había escrito su número telefónico en el recibo. Nick pagó la cuenta, ya que había perdido la apuesta. Dejó una generosa propina, pero dejó el recibo sobre la mesa.

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos, Zanahorias?" preguntó de pronto Nick, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

"No lo sé..." se mordió el labio, indecisa. ¿Tienes espacio para un postre?"

La cola del vulpino empezó a agitarse animadamente.

"Siempre. ¿Pastel de Gideon?" preguntó con una nota de anhelo.

Judy rió suavemente ante la cara del zorro.

"Si. Vamos, no es muy lejos".

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la pastelería. Gideon estaba atendiendo a un cliente. Cuando le entregó su orden y se despidió, notó la presencia de la coneja y el zorro.

"Ho-Hola Jude. Me dijeron que estabas en el pueblo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Gid. Me gustaría presentarte a mi compañero en la ZPD, él es Nick Wilde. Nick, te presento a Gideon Gray".

Ambos zorros estrecharon sus patas.

"Es un honor conocer al primer zorro policía. Mi sobrina te admira mucho. Está pensando en seguir tus pasos cuando sea mayor, nos has dado esperanza a todos, Nick".

Judy vio como los ojos de Nick brillaban emocionados. Su máscara se había desvanecido. Le dedicó una brillante sonrisa a Gideon.

"Wow. Eso es increíble. Yo sólo quiero hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, junto a la bola de pelos aquí a mi lado".

Judy le dio un golpe con el codo en el estómago y Nick tosió en busca de aire. Gideon soltó una carcajada.

"¿A qué debo su visita?" preguntó el pastelero, conteniendo la risa.

"¿Tienes el pastel que tiene doble piso; uno de vainilla y otro de queso, con las moras encima?"

"Si, me queda uno. Deja lo traigo".

El zorro fue a la cocina y regresó unos minutos más tarde, con una caja que contenía el pastel. Judy sacó su cartera, pero Gideon la detuvo.

"Tú no pagas nada que salga de esta tienda, Jude. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber sido un idiota contigo".

"Gid, en verdad no es necesario..."

"Para mí lo es, tómalo."

Judy le agradeció y salió con Nick de la tienda.

"Vamos Nick, te llevaré a un lugar especial a comer esto".

Nick se veía distraído, pero asintió. La coneja pidió un nuevo Zuber, que los llevó de regreso a la granja. Bajaron del vehículo y caminaron algunos minutos, con Nick preguntando a cada momento '¿ya llegamos?' de manera infantil. Después de algunos minutos, Nick aprendió a cerrar la boca para dejar de recibir puñetazos en el hombro. Pronto,llegaron a una pequeña zona con un campo lleno de flores. Nick soltó un silbido de admiración.

"Vaya Zanahorias, esto es increíble".

"Los conejos comemos flores, así que estas las cultivamos también para vender. Me gusta mucho venir aquí" explicó.

"¿Por qué comen flores?" preguntó el zorro, extrañado.

"Bueno, además de que son deliciosas, es una cuestión cultural. Las flores tienen un significado. Si alguien te regala flores, y tú respondes afirmativamente a lo que representan, te las comes. Le estás diciendo que aceptas sus sentimientos y deseos"

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que había alrededor del campo y abrieron la caja que contenía el pastel.

"Tienen costumbres interesantes aquí, Zanahorias. ¿Puedes contarme alguna otra?" preguntó el zorro, llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

La coneja lo pensó por un momento.

"En este momento no recuerdo alguna en específico, pero estoy segura que mañana en el festival veremos algunas cosas típicas de Bunnyburrow. Prometo explicarte lo que encontremos".

"Trato" dijo el zorro, antes de llevarse otra rebanada a la boca.

Juntos terminaron de comer el pastel y tuvieron una charla ligera sobre el itinerario del día siguiente, en el cuál ya irían de regreso a la ciudad. Después de acordar sus actividades, quedaron en un agradable silencio, mirando las flores mecerse suavemente con el viento.

"¿Que harás al llegar a la ciudad?" preguntó de pronto Nick.

"Lo primero será ir al precinto a presentar mi denuncia oficial por el allanamiento a mi departamento. Sé que adelantaron todo el protocolo por mí, pero debe existir el precedente de la denuncia, para que los encargados de la investigación puedan ir a buscar en la basura por pruebas. La idea de volver a mi departamento me molesta, pero no tengo ningún otro lugar al cuál acudir. Tengo pagada la renta hasta final del mes, y les prometí a mis padres buscar un lugar con más mamíferos , alguna residencia o algún roomie. Ya se me ocurrirá algo".

Siguió otro silencio, y la coneja volteó a ver al zorro. Sus ojos verdes la veían con preocupación.

"Estaré bien, descuida" le sonrió.

"Mi departamento tiene dos habitaciones. Creo que a tus padres les renconfortará la idea de que tu roomie sea un oficial de policía también. Si no...Si no te molesta, claro" el zorro desvío la mirada.

Judy parpadeó, confundida. ¿La estaba invitando a vivir con ella?

"¿Disculpa?" soltó la coneja.

"Sabía que no era buena idea, olvida lo que dije. Debe ser muy incómodo vivir con un macho, y peor con un depredador, no sé como se me ocurrió" dijo Nick, hablando demasiado rápido.

"Nick, eres mi mejor amigo, no me molesta estar cerca tuyo. Sólo que...tal vez a Skye le moleste que una chica viva contigo, ¿no?"

Nick la vió desconcertado.

"¿Que tiene que ver Skye?"

"Pues.. vi la fotografía que publicó. Pensé que...ustedes estaban juntos..."

Nick ladeó la cabeza, aún desconcertado. De pronto algo pareció hacer clic y negó con la cabeza

"Fue sólo una cita. No creo que le moleste que ayude a una amiga que lo necesite"

Judy asimiló la información. Nick y Skye no tenían nada oficial. Pero por las palabras del zorro, daba a entender que aún seguiría saliendo con ella. ¿Sería buena idea vivir con él?

"Gracias Nick, lo voy a considerar, ¿de acuerdo?"

El zorro le sonrió y asintió.

"Ahora vamos, queda un largo camino por recorrer, y debemos ayudar a preparar la cena".


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!Estoy feliz de que la historia les esté gustando
> 
> Este capítulo es muy corto, pero es preámbulo para el festival
> 
> Espero lo disfruten!

"Creo que deberías ir a vivir con Nick" dijo Jess mientras se cepillaba el pelaje, sentada frente al tocador.

"¿Tú crees? Apenas me di cuenta de lo que siento, y no quiero tener mis hormonas alborotadas" contestó la policía, sentada en la cama de su hermana.

Eran las 10 de la noche. Se suponía que iba a dormir temprano para su itinerario el día de mañana. Nick de fue a acostar después de lavar los platos de la cena. Iba murmurando algo sobre que era como volver a trabajar en las cocinas de un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras subía las escaleras. El zorro se veía realmente agotado.

Judy había ido también a dormir, pero la propuesta del zorro no la dejaba conciliar el sueño, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para contarle.

"La verdad es que la oferta de Nick es muy generosa. Deberías aceptarla, el parece realmente preocupado por ti" contestó la maestra.

"Tú crees que..."Judy se mordió el labio. Jess se giró para encarar a su hermana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la maestra.

"Antes pensé que Nick estaba molesto conmigo por que lo intenté besar, sabiendo que su especie se empareja de por vida. Osea, creí que su molestia nacía de que yo intenté besarlo para tener una aventura con él. Crees que...tal vez su molestia no fue esa, sino que...como lo explico..."

"Sólo sueltalo, Judy" dijo Jess, impaciente.

La policía suspiró.

"Creo que Nick está molesto por que le dije que saliera por Skye, por que el quería que yo lo invitara a salir. ¿Crees que él pueda tener sentimientos, hacia mi?" preguntó Judy.

Jess miró a su hermana fijamente y soltó un suspiro.

"Siempre estás sobre analizando todo. Si bien, creo que en tu trabajo, pensar y repasar las cosas puede ser útil, en el plano sentimental es un dolor de cabeza. Hermanita, deja de darle vueltas a esto, y preguntale directamente a Nick sobre lo que apenas lo conocí ayer, y él es bastante reservado, a pesar de lo platicador y encantador que es. Soy la persona menos indicada para deducir sus sentimientos" contestó Jess de forma seria.

Judy consideró las palabras de su hermana. Era cierto, Nick siempre tenía sus defensas levantadas, junto con su máscara, para que no pudieran ver que lo habían herido.

Ahora Nick le estaba abriendo las puertas de su departamento, y de su vida, y ella no sabía que pensar o como tomarlo.

"Pero creo también que antes que ver sus intenciones contigo, tú debes ser honesta con él. Decirle como te sientes. Él debe tener las cosas claras, para saber si abrirte su espacio. Su intención puede ser la de un gran amigo, pero la verdad, si él te atrae y tu aprovechas esta situación para estar cerca de él... no te hace muy diferente de tu acosador".

Judy abrió los ojos, impactada por la respuesta de su hermana. No lo había visto así, pero tenía toda la razón.

"Jess, cuando te hiciste tan madura?" preguntó la policía, pero en su tono no había burla, sino sincera admiración por su hermana mayor.

La maestra le sonrió a su hermana, se levantó y se acercó para tocarle la mejilla.

"Te quiero, Judy. Solo deseo que seas feliz"

Judy abrazó a su hermana, dándole las gracias por sus consejos.

Estaba decidido, mañana tendría que ponerle a Nick las cartas sobre la mesa.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo pasado fue muy corto, así que aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Octubre apenas empieza y ya estoy exhausta, me mudé y hay mucho trabajo. Pero a pesar del cansancio estoy satisfecha.
> 
> Espero les guste el capítulo recuerden mantener el distanciamiento social y usar cubrebocas y lavarse las manos.

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe. Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño del día anterior. En el sueño despertaba con Judy a su lado. La coneja tenía un adorable pijama con unos zorros y le decía mientras lo abrazaba que debían irse al trabajo. El hundía su nariz en el cuello de la coneja, mientras pedía más tiempo para dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y agitó la cabeza. No sabía si era el ambiente hogareño de la casa de Judy o que toda el lugar parecía tener un suave rastro del aroma de la coneja, pero cada vez pensaba más en escenas de estilo familiar con ella.

Debía controlarse, ella ya había dejado claro que no estaba interesada. Y acababa de invitarla a vivir con él. Claro que había sido con un fin práctico con todo el asunto del acosador; no quería poner las cosas raras entre ellos. Tomó su celular del escritorio y vio que eran las 6:30 am. Tal vez el ir a dormir tan temprano había hecho que se despertara a esa hora. Decidió que lo mejor era empezar ya el día, así que se levantó de la cama. Tomó su ropa salió a tomar una ducha.

Los hermanos de Judy ya estaba ahi, arreglandose para el Festival. Los pequeños se acercaron a él, curiososos y hablando sobre las diferencias físicas entre zorros y conejos. El vulpino envío una mirada de auxilio a un par de conejos mayores, quienes se compadecieron de él, y entretuvieron a los pequeños para que el pudiera bañarse sin que nadie pudiera acusarlo de corromper a un inocente. Los conejos no conocían el término "respeto del espacio personal "

Salió de bañarse y se dirigió a la cocina, tal como había acordado con Judy. Ella ya se encontraba ahí, ayudando a hacer pan francés para todos. Nick la saludó guiñandole un ojo y tomó su lugar para hacer el cóctel de frutas para el desayuno.  
Después de repartir las raciones entre los conejos que participarían activamente en el festival, pudo sentarse a comer su desayuno. Esta vez, él no estaba asignado a lavar los platos y fue con Judy a la sala.

"Muy bien Slick, no alcanzamos a ir a recoger las moras, pero podemos pasar al puesto de Blossom y Camille, para tomar algunas. Ahorita podemos ir a dar una vuelta a los puestos la feria Despues de la comida es el concurso de talentos. Usualmente comemos algo de los puestos. Después del concurso, apoyamos con uno de los puestos hasta la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Cuando se terminen, volvemos por nuestras cosas y vamos a la estación"

"Lo sé, es exactamente el mismo plan que dijiste ayer. ¿Te han dicho antes que eres un poco mandona? Auch..." El zorro se quejó ante el puñetazo de su amiga.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Judy, llendo hacia la puerta.

En cuanto llegaron a la Feria, Nick no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Era enorme. Estaba lleno de puestos, juegos mecánicas y lo que parecía ser un laberinto de paja. Al centro, veía como se levantaba una enorme zanahoria de papel maché.

"Yo bromeaba con lo de la zanahoria gigante, jamás pensé que fuera en serio" sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía del lugar. "Skye se morirá de la envidia al ver esto".

Notó que las orejas de Judy temblaban ligeramente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no te he preguntado como estuvo tu cita" dijo la coneja.

"Y con lo curiosa que eres, me extraña que no hayas preguntado antes. Estuvo bien, Skye es muy divertida. ¿Por que una zanahoria gigante?"

Vio como la coneja parpadeo confundida ante el evidente cambio de tema.

"Es una costumbre antigua. Antes, nuestros antepasados creían en la Magia Caos. La zanahoria es un gran sigilo coletivo. Hay pequeños papeles color naranja pegados. Durante el transcurso del día vamos pegando un papel con un deseo escrito. Cuando se prenden los fuegos artificiales, se prende la zanahoria y bailamos alrededor".

"¿No es peligroso? Con tantos rabos de algodón cerca es muy fácil que alguien se queme..."

La policía le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

"Hay un perimetro de seguridad, y el papel es especial, no genera una llama grande. ¿Te gustaria ir a pegar un deseo?"

El zorro le dedicó una mirada exasperada a su amiga.

"No creo en esas cosas, Zanahorias. No creo en magia ni en suerte. Creo que cada uno forja su destino".

"La magia es hacer que tu voluntad se haga realidad" contestó la coneja. "En realidad, no es el fuego quien hace que tu deseo se cumpla, al quemar el sigilo, junto con la energía generada, lo que hace la magia es manipular las probabilidades y la causalidad. Pero la voluntad también es importante, ya que debes poner de tu parte actuas para lograr tu deseo".

"Wow. No sabía que creías en esas cosas. Déjame adivinar, ¿pediste ser policía a la zanahoria gigante?" pregunto Nick. Obtuvo su respuesta al ver sonrojarse a la coneja.

"Si, el mismo día que Gid..." puso una pata sobre su mejilla y Nick entendió. "Yo no me senté a esperar que mi deseo se cumpliera por si solo, cuando se creo la IIM de Lionheart me postule y trabaje duro. Tu sabes el resto".

El zorro asintió.

"Tal vez lo considere. ¿Damos una vuelta? " preguntó Nick.

Judy le sonrió y caminaron hacia los puestos del festival. Había ropa típica, algunos juegos de azar y mucha comida. La coneja le habló sobre el origen de los platillos, y la manera artesanal de hacer la ropa, que tenía bellas y coloridas flores bordadas. Nick notó que el festival atraía turistas, ya que no sólo había conejos , había todos tipo de mamíferos, y por que la ropa se hacía en varios tamaños. Compró un vestido para su madre, que tenía un intrincado diseño de flores verdes y moradas.

Después de visitar varios puestos (incluidos el de las hermanas Hopps encargadas de las frutas, Nick quería sus moras antes de que se acabaran) decidieron buscar algo de comer.

Nick puso una cara de asco ante la pizza que tenía zanahoria en la masa, y mejor optaron por un pequeño puesto que tenía estofados caseros.

Después de comer, se dirigieron hacia el granero donde sería el show de talentos. Pagaron sus entradas y disfrutaron de los actos. Varios hermanos de Judy participaron, ya fuera cantando, bailando y haciendo trucos de magia, tanto solos como acompañados.

A Nick le divirtió especialmente una pequeña zorrita haciendo trucos de magia con uno de los conejos Hopps. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules y al voltear a su derecha, vio a Gideon saludar a la cachorra, por lo que asumió sería su sobrina. La niña era muy talentosa, usando al pequeño conejo como su ayudante, hizo varios trucos de escapismo.

También vio a los señores Hopps grabar el show, y tomó nota mental de pedirles el vídeo de Judy. Después de un par de horas, el show había terminado. Se levantó y estiró los brazos. Era hora de ir a ayudar con el puesto de vegetales.


	29. Chapter 29

Judy veía sorprendida a Nick interactuando con los clientes. Era amable, carismático y siempre hacía que compraran más de lo que originalmente iban a comprar. Supuso que en algunas de sus estafas se dedicaba a vender, así que ya tenía nociones sobre el tema.

Sus papás estaban encantados con el vulpino. Habían ido a llevarles más cajas de vegetales, dado que todo se estaba vendiendo muy rápido.

"¿Nick no te gustaría dedicarte a la vida de granjero? Nos vendría muy bien alguien con tus habilidades" le dijo el señor Hopps.

El zorro le sonrió.

"Lo voy a considerar, señor Hopps. El aire de este lugar me sienta bien. Sin embargo, alguien tiene que evitar que su hija estrelle otro tren durante una investigación".

La coneja se sonrojó violentamente y le dio un puñetazo nada amistoso a su compañero en el brazo.

"Auch, Zanahorias. ¿Qué tienes con los puñetazos?" dijo el zorro sobándose el brazo.

La coneja abrió la boca para replicar, cuando fue interrumpida por su padre.

"Puedes llamarme Stu, hijo" dijo el señor Hopps. "Aquí siempre serás bienvenido. Si un día Judy y tu deciden asentarse y estar lejos de la policía, pueden venir aquí".

Judy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era la primera vez que su padre le decía hijo a alguien que no fuera directamente novio o esposo de una de sus hijas. Si bien, le hizo sentirse feliz, también le irritó, ya que no pudo evitar notar que el comentario era para hacer a Judy volver a casa. Volteó a ver a Nick y podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban un poco más rojas de lo usual. Pero era probable que fuera un efecto óptico de la luz.

"Si, gracias por la oferta señor… Stu" dijo el zorro.

"Si lo desean, pueden ir a dar una vuelta más a la feria. Nosotros podemos continuar con esto" dijo Bonnie, poniéndose al lado de su marido.

"¿Que opinas, Zanahorias? No quiero que pienses que estoy huyendo del trabajo"

"Está bien, no puedo tenerte trabajando en todo el Festival. Vamos".

Se despidió con un beso a sus padres. Tomó al vulpino de la pata y comenzó a guiarlo entre los puestos, hacia la zanahoria gigante.

"Judy, deberías soltarme. Nos están viendo raro" dijo de pronto Nick.

La coneja se detuvo y miró alrededor. Efectivamente, algunos conejos les enviaban miradas reprobatorias. Incluso hubo una mamá conejo que le tapó los ojos a su pequeña y la empujó para que caminara más rápido. Frunció el ceño,irritada ante de que un gesto tan inocente fuera mal visto. Pensó en soltar a Nick, pero sería como darle la razón a esos animales; así que apretó con más fuerza la pata de Nick y siguió caminando.

"Hay demasiados animales en el festival, no quiero que te pierdas" explicó, lo cual era verdad. Los conejos pasaban corriendo muy rápido, y era muy sencillo perderse en un mar de conejos como el festival.

"Soy un zorro rojo, alto para el promedio de los zorros, entre un montón de conejos. No creo que me pierdas de vista tan fácilmente" razonó el zorro. "¿O solo quieres tener un pretexto para tomarme de la pata?" dijo burlón.

Las orejas de Judy cayeron a su espalda, y volteó nuevamente a ver a Nick, esta vez directo a los ojos. La sonrisa burlona del zorro desapareció de repente.

"¿A qué estás jugando, Judy?" dijo de pronto, Judy percibió la irritación en su voz.

"No estoy jugando " replicó Judy.

"¿Entonces? No te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres probar? ¿Qué Judy Hopps puede estar cerca de un depredador?"

Judy soltó la pata de Nick como si quemara.

"¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó ofendida.

El zorro abrió la boca para responder, pero después la cerró, como si considerara sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Después de un minuto entero, abrió nuevamente los ojos y la miró con un poco más de calma.

"Estás dándome señales muy confusas todo el tiempo, y a pesar de que he tratado de que no me irriten y darte tu espacio; por que no quiero volver a pelear como aquella vez, ya me estoy hartando, Judy. Necesito que seas clara, sobre todo si aceptas mi propuesta de ser tu roomie"

Judy se dio cuenta que Nick tenía razón, ella estaba enredando todo. Se mordió el labio.

"¿Podemos ir a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo? Y realmente necesito tomarte de la pata al menos hasta salir del área del Festival. El año antepasado se perdió un alce, no preguntes como, yo tampoco lo sé".

El zorro arqueó una ceja, y después tomó la pata de Judy. Ella lo guió hasta la salida del festival, entre las miradas curiosas de los mamíferos. Al llegar a la salida lo soltó y caminó con dirección a la escuela. Había un parque con juegos, el cual estaba vacío por que todos estaban en el festival. Había un resbaladero enorme de color azul, con forma de un pingüino con una corona. Judy entró al hueco en medio del resbaladero y se sentó en el piso. Nick entró después de ella y también se sentó.

"¿Por qué aquí?" preguntó el zorro.

"Aquí nadie nos molestará" contestó la coneja. Tomó una de sus orejas y empezó a jugar con ella nerviosamente. "No sé cómo empezar".

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?" preguntó el zorro suavemente.

Judy dejó de jugar con su oreja y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

"A que te enojes tanto conmigo que ya no quieras verme de nuevo" admitió en un susurro.

Los ojos esmeralda de Nick la miraron con ternura, y su boca le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

"Pelusa, estás atorada conmigo de por vida. Somos compañeros, eres mi mejor amiga y me importas demasiado. No creo que haya algo que pudieras hacer para que pueda llegar a odiarte. Me ayudaste a mejorar mi vida, me mostraste que puedo ser más que un animal taimado y poco confiable. Es algo que te voy a agradecer siempre".

La coneja tuvo una sensación cálida en el pecho ante las palabras del vulpino.

"Nick, te amo" dijo Judy. El zorro soltó una risa corta.

"Lo sé" respondió Nick.

Judy rodó los ojos. Debió imaginarlo, siempre se lo decían en modo de broma, y siempre se respondían de la misma manera.

"Nick, estoy hablando en serio" la sonrisa del vulpino desapareció. Ninguno dijo nada, solo podían escuchar el fuerte latir de sus corazones


	30. Chapter 30

Nick sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Una parte le decía que debía abrazar a la coneja, cargarla y darle vueltas. Otra parte de su cerebro, la que siempre se hacía menos y desconfiaba de los demás, le decía que no había manera en que la coneja pudiera amarlo.

“Si es una broma, es una de muy mal gusto, Judy” dijo Nick secamente.

“Jamás bromearía con algo así, Nick” respondió la coneja, ofendida

Nick cerró los ojos y se frotó la sien con las patas.

“Déjame entender esto, si dices que me amas, ¿por qué me dijiste que aceptara salir con Skye?”

Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver a Judy. Ella volvía a tirar nerviosamente de su oreja, con la vista clavada en el piso.

“Por qué soy una coneja tonta. Apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de como me siento”

“¿Perdón?” preguntó el zorro.

“Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien, ¿si? Mis hermanas se la pasan hablando de mariposas en el estómago, besos apasionados y esas cosas que aparecen en la tele. Pero,el amor puede ser más que eso, ¿verdad? Puede ser esa sensación de tranquilidad y paz después de un largo día, el ayudar al otro a ser mejor animal, sentirte en casa y completo cuando estás junto a él...todo eso lo siento contigo, Nick”

El corazón de Nick dolía de lo fuerte que latía. El se sentía de la misma manera que ella. Pensó en ser sincero con ella, pero la voz dentro de él le seguía gritando que no podía permitirse ese lujo. Judy era mucho menor que él, y era la primera vez que se enamoraba. ¿Y si solo era una fase? ¿Y si ella había confundido sus sentimientos al ser el primer macho cercano a ella?

Si esa era la situación, y mantenía las cosas casuales con ella, estaba seguro de que podría conservar su amistad. Pero si ella se enteraba de sus sentimientos ahora, podría derivar en un total desastre. Ella era demasiado empática y no podría soportar su mirada de lástima si las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban.

“Judy...me siento halagado, de verdad. Pero esas sensaciones que describes también se pueden sentir por amigos y familia. Me gustas, eres muy atractiva, pero no me atrevería a llamarlo amor, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, ¿me estás aplicando la Ted Mousby para alejarme?” bromeó para aligerar el ambiente. Pareció funcionar, ya que Judy no pudo contener una ligera risa.

“Sobre tu propuesta de ser tu roomie...es muy amable y la agradezco Nick. Pero no quiero meterme entre Skye y tú. Ella probablemente no se sentiría cómoda”

“Skye y yo solo somos amigos, Pelusa” dijo el vulpino.

“Pero aún hablas con ella y le mandas mensajes...”dijo Judy confundida

“Como amigos, así es” confirmó Nick.

“Oh...Ya veo...” la coneja se mordió el labio. “¿Entonces está bien si te invito a una cita?”

“¿Qué?” jadeó el zorro.

“Dices que lo que siento es lo que puedes sentir prácticamente hacía cualquier mamífero. Puedo no tener experiencia en esto, pero estoy 100% segura que a pesar de que sí tengo sentimientos de amistad hacia ti, sé que hay algo más. Pero creo que tienes en parte razón, no hemos tenido una cita. Y dices que te parezco atractiva, así que tengo una oportunidad, ¿no?”

Nick le dirigió una sonrisa. Definitivamente, Judy Hopps no sabía cuando rendirse.

“Muy bien Zanahorias. ¿Entonces lo de mudarte, lo descartamos? No creo que sea buena idea, dada la situación en la que...”

“Yo no lo descartaría” lo cortó Judy. “Pero...¿podemos volver a hablar del tema después de la cita? Aún tengo hasta el final del mes.

El zorro asintió, algo sorprendido por la respuesta de la coneja. 

“Sobre el festival...”empezó el zorro.

“¡Oh, si! Quiero dejar mi deseo en la zanahoria...¡Vamos, Slick!!”

Judy se levantó y lo tomó de la pata, para levantarlo y empezar a correr rumbo al festival de nuevo. Esta vez, no sintió aprehensión. Dado la molestia de Judy con la mesera que le coqueteó, el había pensado que Judy tenía un prejuicio con las relaciones interespecie. Por eso se había molestado con ella antes cuando lo había tomado de la pata. Pero ahora, podía deducir que ella había estado celosa de la otra coneja. Una sensación de calidez le recorrió el cuerpo.

Al llegar al festival dejaron de correr, y caminaron aún tomados de la pata. Cuando llegaron a la zanahoria gigante, vieron que había una mesa con papeles color naranja y plumas. Se dirigieron ahí. Judy lo soltó, tomó dos papeles y una pluma,y los extendió al zorro.

“Muy bien. La mayoría de los conejos solo escribe su deseo y lo pone en la zanahoria. Pero yo hice una investigación y ...”

“Claro que hiciste una investigación, Zanahorias” dijo el zorro rodando los ojos.

La coneja le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Él se sobó, adolorido. Al parecer, el que estuviera enamorada de él no iba a impedir que Judy lo tratara de la misma manera. Sonrió.

“Como iba diciendo, hice una investigación sobre el origen de esta tradición. Pocas personas saben que realmente estamos haciendo un sencillo acto de magia llamada sigilo. La forma correcta de hacerlo es...” la coneja tomó dos papeles y una pluma. “Primero escribes una oración con tu deseo” Judy escribió en su papel QUIERO SER DETECTIVE. “Después, quitas las vocales y las consonantes repetidas” En el mismo papel, la coneja escribió QRSDTCV. “Con estas letras, haremos un dibujo que incluya cada letra, de tal manera que el dibujo represente para nosotros nuestro deseo” En el segundo papel, la coneja hizo un dibujo bastante extraño, pero el podía ver claramente cada letra en el intrincado diseño.

“¿Tengo que enseñarte mi deseo o mi dibujo?” Preguntó Nick.

“Claro que no” la coneja dio media vuelta, para darle privacidad para hacer su dibujo.

Nick pensó que podría desear. Tenía un buen trabajo, se había reencontrado con su mamá y ahora tendría una cita con Judy. Realmente no sentía que le faltara nada. Escribió: DESEO QUE JUDY SEA FELIZ. Siguió las indicaciones de la coneja y al final tenía su dibujo. Guardó el papel que tenía su frase en el pantalón.

“Ya acabé, Pelusa” le avisó el zorro. Judy volteó ligeramente, para indicarle con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Caminaron hasta la zanahoria gigante.

“Muy bien. Después de terminar el sigilo, este debe activarse. Hay dos formas de activarlo: La primera es por Inhibición. Este tipo de activación busca despejar tu mente de emociones, llegar a un estado de calma total. Es como meditar. La segunda manera es por Excitación. Puede ser mediante baile o excitación sexual...”

“¡No me digas que todos van a tener sexo durante, el festival, Zanahorias!” a pesar del tono de broma, a Nick le preocupaba que ese fuera el caso.

“¡CLARO QUE NO!” exclamó la coneja totalmente roja. “Sólo te explicaba los métodos regulares de activación. Puedes hacer un sigilo cualquier día en tu casa y activarlo por cualquiera de esos medios. Este es un sigilo colectivo. Todos bailamos alrededor, así que eso ya le da una gran fuerza” dijo mientras pegaba el papel en la zanahoria. Nick también pegó el suyo.

“La parte final es destruir el sigilo, por eso se quema” continuó Judy. “Cuando haces uno individualmente, puedes tirarlo a la basura, por el baño, quemarlo o dejarlo en algún rincón olvidado.

“¿Y después?” preguntó el zorro.

“Solo resta olvidar que hiciste un sigilo. No debes pensar en que lo hiciste. Debes esperar que algo suceda, pero sin esperarlo todo el tiempo,¿me explico?”

“No realmente. ¿Esperar, pero no esperar?”

“¡Correcto!” dijo la coneja con una sonrisa. De esa manera, el universo puede actuar de manera tranquila. Todo llegará en su momento. Puede ser un día, semanas, meses o año. A veces de la manera en que menos esperamos.

Nick no creía en nada de eso, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas: LA primera es que a pesar de recordar el festival, no creía darle pensar mucho en este ritual que acababan de hacer. La segunda es que definitivamente, el haría lo que fuera por que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste
> 
> Por cierto, ya en capítulos anteriores mencioné la Magia Caos. Es algo que realmente existe y que ya experimenté de primera mano. Hay muchas páginas donde pueden buscar, si les interesa el tema


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si apenas hoy llegaron aquí, el capítulo 29 fue editado, ya que no me percaté que no lo puse completo. Lo siento.
> 
> Espero disfruten este capítulo

“Ya está empezando a oscurecer” señaló Nick.

“Cierto, siguen los fuegos artificiales, vamos, conozco un buen lugar para verlos” La coneja empezó a caminar.

“¿No nos vamos a quedar a bailar?” Cuestionó el zorro.

“No, no tenemos tiempo para ello. Podemos pensar en nuestros sigilos mientras los vemos quemarse, es la ventaja de los sigilos colectivos. Pero en cuanto terminen los fuegos artificiales, debemos ir a recoger nuestras cosas e ir a la estación. Mañana tenemos trabajo”

Llegaron a una pequeña colina, desde donde se podía ver el festival. Era un sitio muy frecuentado para ver los fuegos artificiales. Había varias mantas, cada una ocupada por una pareja de conejos. Judy sabía que era el sitio favorito de las parejas; muchas relaciones empezaban siempre bajo los fuegos artificiales del Festival, por eso había llevado ahí a Nick deliberadamente.

El zorro la volteó a ver intrigado con sus enormes ojos verdes, y levantó una ceja, interrogante. Judy le dedicó la sonrisa más inocente que pudo fingir.

“Es un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, Slick. Lamento no haber traído una manta, espero no te moleste ensuciarte con el pasto” dijo la coneja mientras se sentaba.

Nick se dejó caer a su lado.

“No hay problema, Pelusa”.

Judy volteó a su alrededor. Las conejas estaban recargadas en los chicos. ¿Ella debería hacer lo mismo? Sabía que a Nick el contacto físico le ponía incómodo a menos que él lo iniciara. Pero él la había abrazado cuando llegó a su casa, ¿verdad?

Decidió probar suerte y recargó levemente la cabeza sobre el hombro del vulpino. Lo sintió tensarse un momento, pero enseguida se relajó. Podía escuchar la cola del vulpino moverse de manera rítmica. Parecía estar contento.

“¿Y bien?” preguntó Judy.

“¿Mmmh?” murmuró Nick

“¿Qué opinas de Bunnyburrow?”

“Me gusta, de verdad. Es tranquilo y la mayoría parece de los mamíferos que encontré fueron realmente muy amables, a pesar de que soy un zorro. De echo, fueron menos miradas aprehensivas de las que imaginé en un sitio así”.

“Mis papás y hermanos han ayudado mucho con esa cuestión. Desde que trabajan con Gideon, la mayoría a empezado a hacer más negocios con la población de depredadores que hay en el pueblo” dijo Judy, su voz no podía ocultar el orgullo que sentía.

“Hablando de tus padres, ¿que dirán cuando sepan que tendrás una cita con un depredador? Deberé cuidarme de ser rociado con repelente anti zorros a la salida del trabajo?” Judy pudo escuchar la leve nota de cautela tras el tono alegre de Nick.

“De hecho, ya saben de mis sentimientos hacia ti” explicó Judy.

“¿Les dijiste?” preguntó sorprendido.

“Más bien se dieron cuenta” contestó avergonzada. El recuerdo de Nick jugando con sus hermanos mandó una nueva oleada de calor a su cuerpo. 

Escuchó a Nick olfatear el aire y sintió aún más vergüenza. Esperaba que Nick no lo mencionara. Le estaba rezando a todas las deidades lapinas cuando Nick habló.

“Qué perfume tan raro usas, Pelusa. No lo sentí en todo el día y de pronto lo inunda todo. Huele muy bien, pero es raro”.

“No estoy usando perfume, Nick” respondió lacónicamente.

“No entiendo...” empezó Nick.

De pronto, hubo una explosión de luz. Los fuegos artificiales habían empezado. Judy levantó la vista. Las explosiones de color tenían varias figuras, sobre todo de vegetales y frutas. Escuchó la risa de Nick al ver las figuras y se sintió completamente feliz. De repente, sintió el brazo de Nick rodearle los hombros, y su cola descansar sobre su regazo. Así se quedaron durante un momento, viendo las luces en el cielo. Movió un poco la cabeza y vio el rostro de Nick. Él veía el cielo,las luces hacían brillar su pelaje en cientos de colores. Se veía relajado e increíblemente apuesto.

No lo pudo evitar. Se apoyó en el hombro de Nick, para besarle la mejilla. Él sintió el movimiento y volteó a verla. El cambio de posición hizo que sus labios se rozaran levemente. Sintió una corriente eléctrica que iba de sus labios al estómago. ‘si existen las mariposas en el estómago’ pensó brevemente.

Nick quitó el brazo de su hombro y se hizo para atrás. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera asustado.

Por un momento, Judy se sintió muy mal. ¿Significaría que a Nick no le agradaba la idea de besarla? Él dijo que la encontraba atractiva, ¿solo estaba siendo cortés, para rechazarla después de la cita?

“Judy en verdad lo siento, fue un accidente. ¿Estás bien?”

“Fue mi culpa, Nick. Solo quería besar tu mejilla. ¿Tan malo fue?” preguntó, dolida.

“¿Malo…? Literalmente, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando Judy” dijo confundido.

“Te hiciste para atrás como si lo peor que te hubiera podido pasar fuera besarme” dijo la coneja.

“Me hice para atrás por que no hubo consentimiento para ese beso, Judy. Ya te había dicho lo importante que es eso para nosotros. Que la hembra te bese la mejilla, está bien, es ella la que lo está iniciando y es algo inocente. Pero un beso en la boca...debe haber un consentimiento mutuo. Usualmente se da entre la segunda y tercera cita, y así podemos ver si hay química suficiente para ser pareja” respondió Nick.

“Oh, lo siento. Creo que sobre reaccioné” dijo Judy, avergonzada al haber creído que Nick la estaba rechazando. “Ya sabes, los conejos somos muy emocionales. Y bueno, ese fue mi primer beso”.

Nick abrió mucho los ojos.

“¿De verdad fue tu primer beso?” preguntó el zorro.

“Ya te había dicho que no había salido con nadie antes de unirme a la ZPD. Y Kyle… sabes lo mala que fue mi segunda cita” respondió la coneja. 

Nick pareció considerar algo unos momentos. Después, se acercó a ella, y le puso una pata en la mejilla

“Bueno, fue apenas un roce de labios, no podemos dejar que ese sea tu primer beso, ¿verdad? ¿Me permites...mejorar tu experiencia un poco?”

“¿Cómo…?” empezó a preguntar la coneja, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

“Sólo di que si” le pidió él.

“Si” respondió Judy, y cerró los ojos.

Cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de Nick sobre los suyos, volvió a sentir una corriente eléctrica. Debía haber sigo incómodo, por las diferencias anatómicas, pero Nick la estaba guiando por buen camino. Sus hermanas describían los besos como ‘una lucha de lenguas’, pero con el zorro eso no aplicaba. Sus besos se sentían más como cuando entrenaban: buscaban mejorar ambos, pero no derrotar al otro.

Sintió la necesidad de profundizar de beso, así que tomó la corbata del zorro para acercarlo más a ella, cuando de pronto, se escuchó a alguien carraspear frente a ellos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Espero que estén bien. Yo tuve una semana muy cansada, apenas y puedo abrir los ojos.
> 
> Les dejo este capítulo, y les deseo un lindo fin de semana.

Nick no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Los papás de Judy ya sabían que ella estaba enamorada de él? Tal vez, después de todo, Judy no estaba atravesando la etapa de ‘curiosidad interespecie’ por la cual la mayoría de los mamíferos pasaban.

“¿Les dijiste?” preguntó realmente intrigado.

“Más bien se dieron cuenta” contestó la coneja, con un tono que sonaba a que estaba avergonzada por cómo la habían descubierto. Recordó las sonrisas tensas de los señores Hopps. Era probable que de eso es lo que quisieran hablar con ella el día que él llegó de Zootopia. De pronto, sintió nuevamente ese delicioso aroma provenir de Judy. Justo el mismo que sintió ese día que llegó, pero no tenía sentido, ya que había estado todo el día con la coneja y no la había visto ponerse perfume.

“Qué perfume tan raro usas, Pelusa. No lo sentí en todo el día y de pronto lo inunda todo. Huele muy bien, pero es raro”.

“No estoy usando perfume, Nick” respondió la coneja.

Eso no tenía nada de sentido. Significaría que entonces que era un olor debido a alguna emoción, y el había visto a Judy avergonzada muchas veces y sabía que ese olor era muy diferente.

“No entiendo...” empezó a decir, cuando de pronto, todo se llenó de colores. Levantó la vista y vio que las luces formaban brócoli, manzanas, fresas, plátanos, zanahorias entre otras frutas. Empezó a reír, era tan cliché que las formas de los fuegos artificiales fueran de vegetales y frutas. Sintió temblar a la coneja a su lado y se percató que en efecto, había empezado a hacer un poco de frío. Paso un brazo por sus hombros, y colocó su cola sobre su regazo, esperando que eso le produjera un poco de calor.

Siguieron viendo las luces en el cielo, cuando sintió el peso de Judy cambiar sobre su hombro, y volteó a verla. Sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sus labios rozaron los de Judy. La soltó y se hizo para atrás. La vio llevarse una pata a los labios, asombrada. Al parecer solo le había querido dar un beso en la mejilla, y no esperaba su cambio brusco de posición. Se sintió mal, ella no le había permitido besarla. 

“Judy en verdad lo siento, fue un accidente” se apresuró a aclarar. “¿Estás bien?” preguntó preocupado.

“Fue mi culpa, Nick. Solo quería besar tu mejilla. ¿Tan malo fue?” preguntó la coneja. Lo volteó a ver con los ojos húmedos, como si quisiera llorar.

“¿Malo…?” lo único malo de ese roce es que no había durado lo suficiente, pero no creía que fuera eso a lo que se refería la coneja. “Literalmente, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando Judy” dijo confundido.

“Te hiciste para atrás como si lo peor que te hubiera podido pasar fuera besarme” dijo la coneja, con un ligero tono acusatorio.

¿Entonces era eso? ¿Ella pensaba que le había resultado desagradable?

“Me hice para atrás por que no hubo consentimiento para ese beso, Judy. Ya te había dicho lo importante que es eso para nosotros” le explicó. “Que la hembra te bese la mejilla, está bien, es ella la que lo está iniciando y es algo inocente. Pero un beso en la boca...debe haber un consentimiento mutuo. Usualmente se da entre la segunda y tercera cita, y así podemos ver si hay química suficiente para ser pareja” lo cual era cierto. Él mismo había estado en citas increíbles, pero después del primer beso, alguno de los dos decidía terminar el cortejo.

“Oh, lo siento. Creo que sobre reaccioné” dijo Judy, parecía avergonzada “Ya sabes, los conejos somos muy emocionales” mencionó como quitándole hierro al asunto. “Y bueno, ese fue mi primer beso”.

“¿De verdad fue tu primer beso?” preguntó el zorro, incrédulo.

“Ya te había dicho que no había salido con nadie antes de unirme a la ZPD. Y Kyle… sabes lo mala que fue mi segunda cita” respondió la coneja, jugando distraídamente con su oreja.

Nick creía que el primer beso era importante, más para una chica. Imaginó a Judy contándoles a sus hermanas sobre ese decepcionante beso con Nick. Sería más un recuerdo triste de él alejarse que agradable. Y la verdad, él también preferiría que ese no fuera el recuerdo de su primer beso con la coneja. Se acercó a ella, y le tocó la mejilla. Su pelaje se sentía suave.

“Bueno, fue apenas un roce de labios, no podemos dejar que ese sea tu primer beso, ¿verdad? ¿Me permites...mejorar tu experiencia un poco?” propuso.

“¿Cómo…?”

“Sólo di que si” pidió, ansioso de juntar de nuevo sus labios con los de ella.

“Si” respondió Judy, y cerró los ojos, invitándolo a continuar.

Nick se acercó lentamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza para ajustar su boca a la de Judy. Era la primera vez que besaba a una presa, después de todo. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de Judy, la corriente eléctrica volvió con renovada fuerza. Tuvo cuidado de guiarla para que no se lastimara con sus colmillos. Sintió a Judy jalarlo de la corbata para acercarlo más a ella, mientras de nuevo ese dulce aroma lo envolvía. Por fin comprendió a que se debía ese aroma, y por qué le gustaba tanto. De pronto, escuchó un carraspeo delante de ellos y a regañadientes se separó de Judy, solo para ver a Stu Hopps mirándolos desde arriba.

Judy soltó su corbata.

“Ho-hola papá” dijo completamente roja. Agradecía ahora más que nunca su color de pelaje.

“Siento interrumpirlos, pero tu hermana Sharlene dijo que te vio por aquí, y se suponía deberías estar en casa recogiendo el equipaje, no queremos que los deje el tren, ¿verdad?” dijo el señor Hopps. Nick se sintió aliviado de que no tenía ningún táser, o pico para perseguirlo con él.

“Dulces galletas con queso, es cierto, ¡vamos Nick!” exclamó la coneja mientras lo se levantaba y lo tomaba del brazo.

“Gracias, Stu” dijo Nick, mientras era arrastrado por Judy.

“De nada, hijo. Esperamos verte pronto” le respondió el conejo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. “Devon está en el puesto Judy, que él los lleve a la casa y después a la estación”.

Ambos corrieron al puesto, tomados de las patas, para encontrar al hermano mayor de Judy, Devon. El conejo gris arqueó una ceja al ver sus patas entrelazadas, pero no dijo nada. Los llevó a la casa, donde recogieron sus maletas ya listas (Nick encontró las cosas que había comprado en el festival sobre su maleta, ya que la señora Hopps le hizo el favor de dejarle todo listo cuando atendía el puesto) y luego a la estación”

“Avisa cuando llegues, Judy” pidió su hermano.

“Claro Devon, dales a todos un beso de mi parte” le respondió la coneja.

Devon asintió, y ambos policías se apresuraron al andén. Cruzaron la barra de acceso, y solo tuvieron que esperar tres minutos, para que llegara el tren. Ambos entraron y se sentaron en los primeros asientos que encontraron, jadeando.

“Lo logramos” dijo Judy.

El zorro asintió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recuperando el aliento. Paso una coneja con un carrtio de comidas y bebidas. Nick compró agua y un par de jugos, mientras Judy compró unas bolsas de papas fritas para compartir entre ambos.

Conversaron ligeramente sobre el festival mientras comían, y después Judy se recargó en el hombro de Nick, para dormir un poco mientras llegaban a Zootopia.

Nick puso su cola sobre el regazo de Judy, y volteó a ver por la ventana las luces de la ciudad. Habían sido días muy divertidos, pero ya era hora de regresar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado la escena del beso, a mi me divirtió escribirlo.
> 
> Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana!

Eran ya las 10:00pm cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Nick despertó a Judy moviéndola ligeramente. Salieron del vagón y Nick pidió un Zuber al departamento de la coneja. No hablaron durante el camino, algo cansados del viaje. Al llegar al edificio, ambos bajaron del vehículo.

“Nick, debes estar cansado. Puedes continuar a tu departamento” dijo la coneja.

“No hay manera en que me vaya sin al menos verte cruzar la puerta, Zanahorias. No me hace nada de gracia que te quedes sola, pero si es lo que quieres...al menos te acompaño a tu puerta”.

La coneja asintió, y ambos subieron las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, Judy metió la llave y giró la perilla. El lugar era un caos. Se notaba que los chicos se habían esforzado por acomodar todo después de la revisión, pero Judy era demasiado meticulosa y le molestaba ver cosas fuera de su lugar. Fue a su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que Nick entrara. Su cama no tenía sábana, supuso que debía ir por ella al precinto. De pronto, sintió náuseas y respirar le empezaba a ser difícil.

“Nick...”

“Aquí estoy, Judy” el zorro la había seguido a su habitación.

“No me puedo quedar aquí” dijo con un hilo de voz.

El zorro le rodeó el hombro con el brazo

“No tienes que quedarte ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi departamento? Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites”

La coneja asintió. Tomó su uniforme y lo introdujo en la maleta, junto con algunos otros artículos de higiene.

“Mañana podemos pasar por el resto de tus cosas, después de nuestro turno. Le pediré a Finn la van, me debe un favor” le dijo Nick.

Judy asintió de nuevo y salieron del edificio. El departamento de Nick estaba cerca, pero era ya noche y tenían las maletas, así que volvieron a pedir un Zuber.

Al entrar a su departamento, Nick prendió las luces. Dejó su maleta en la sala y le pidió a Judy lo siguiera al cuarto extra. Solo había un tocador y la cama. Judy dejó su maleta en la entrada de la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

El zorro volteó a ver a su compañera. Tenía los ojos húmedos y se mordía el labio fuertemente.

“Judy, no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Puedes llorar si lo deseas” le dijo el zorro tiernamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la coneja y empezó a sollozar. El zorro se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Con la otra pata le acariciaba suavemente entre las orejas, cuidando no lastimarla con sus garras. Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Judy. Después de un tiempo, los sollozos disminuyeron, y el llanto de la coneja fue remitiendo.

“¿Mejor?” preguntó el zorro suavemente.

“U-un po-poco, si” dijo la coneja. “Siento que tuvieras que ver eso. Fue diferente verlo en fotografías y ver los reportes a ver mi habitación, donde suelo ver películas y dormir y bañarme y fue demasiado y...” la coneja iba a empezar a hiperventilar.

“Tranquila, tesoro. Ya no estás ahí, estás segura.” le dijo, aún acariciando la entre las orejas. “Hagamos esto, ve a darte un baño y relajate, cuando salgas de bañarte, te tendré lista la cena”

“No tengo hambre, Nick” dijo la coneja, muy suavemente.

“Qué te parece entonces solo un té o leche caliente? Tengo galletas” propuso el zorro.

“Un té está bien, no quiero galletas” respondió Judy.

El zorro salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de su departamento. Él si tenía hambre, pero como ya era algo tarde, solo sacó un par de salchichas de pavo. Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Judy dirigirse al baño, y algunos minutos después, escuchó el agua correr. Después de freír las salchichas y ponerlas en un plato, se sirvió un poco de refresco que ya tenía en el refrigerador. Cuando escuchó que el agua dejó de caer, puso a calentar la tetera. Justo cuando ponía el agua y la bolsa de té en una taza, Judy salió del baño.

Tenía un short negro ajustado, y un tank top de color verde. Se estaba secando las orejas y se sentó en una de los bancos que había en la barra. Nick sacó la bolsa de té, y puso dos cucharadas de azúcar. Puso la taza frente a Judy.

“Gracias” le dijo la coneja, con una mirada cansada.

Nick le guiñó un ojo, y se puso a comer en silencio. Judy daba sorbos a su taza de té.

“Oye Nick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?”

“Justo acabas de preguntar algo, Pelusa. Pero está bien, te dejaré hacerme otra pregunta” dijo el zorro, al tiempo que se llevaba un pedazo de salchicha a la boca.

“A ti no te gusta el té, ¿por que tienes sobres de mi té de arándanos favorito?” cuestionó.

Al zorro se le atoró la comida y se puso a toser fuertemente. Volteó a ver a la coneja, la cuál le sonrió inocentemente.

“Si que eres una coneja astuta, ¿verdad?” dijo para ganar algo de tiempo.

“Y tu eres un torpe zorro si crees que vas a cambiar el tema” replicó Judy.

Nick rodó los ojos.

“Muy bien, tu ganas, Pelusa. Tiene tiempo que quería invitarte a conocer mi departamento. Siempre estamos en el tuyo, pero el mío es más grande y cómodo. Y pues me gusta ser buen anfitrión, eso es todo. ¿Te gusta el departamento?”

“Es agradable. Solo me quedaré algunos días y...”

“Judy, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. La renta es cómoda, pero si la dividimos, a los dos nos sale mejor. Tus padres también pueden estar tranquilos. En este momento, no necesitas ser la policía que todo lo puede lograr, necesitas seguridad, no tiene nada de malo, ni te hace débil”.

“A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien” refunfuño la coneja.

“Eres muy transparente, Pelusa. Y aún así, me sorprendes todo el tiempo”

La coneja le dirigió una sonrisa. Terminó de beber su té.

“Iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Nick”.

Nick se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente.

“Descansa, Pelusa. Mañana será un día largo”

Observó a la coneja ir a su habitación. En cuánto ella cerró la puerta, sacó su celular y marcó el número de Finnick. Debía cobrar un favor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve un arranque de inspiración y escribí 4 capítulos esta semana. Este es el más largo. Espero les guste.
> 
> Quiero agradecer su apoyo, ya que son más de 500 hits. Más abajo dejo otra nota, para no dar spoiler

Judy despertó con el sonido de la alarma, a las 5:00am. Su turno empezaba a las 8:00am, pero debía llegar antes para poner la denuncia. Se quitó el tank top con el que durmió y su short, y se puso su uniforme. Se vio en el espejo del tocador de su habitación. Se veía muy cansada, con unas pequeñas ojeras ya que tardó en conciliar el sueño. Solo podía dar vueltas en la cama, y se despertaba a cada rato.

Salió de la habitación, bostezando. En la cocina Nick estaba preparando pan francés. Tenía cara también de haber dormido poco, con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme taza de café a un lado. La coneja se sorprendió de verlo despierto.

“¿Qué haces?” le preguntó.

Nick volteó a verla de manera distraída y bostezó.

“Buenos días Zanahorias. Preparo el desayuno. ¿Quieres un té?” le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

“Si, gracias. Pero no me refería a eso. ¿Qué haces despierto?” inquirió la coneja.

“No hay manera en que deje que vayas sola a presentar la denuncia. Así que vamos a comer, para ir al precinto” contestó el zorro.

La coneja sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia Nick. Le sonrió y se sentó en la barra a comer sus pan francés. Comieron en silencio, los dos demasiado cansados para poder entablar una conversación.

Al terminar, Judy lavó los platos, mientras Nick iba a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando Judy terminó también de cepillar sus dientes, Nick ya la estaba esperando en la puerta. Pidieron un Zuber rumbo al precinto.

Al llegar, saludaron al oficial Lyncer, el lince que cubría la recepción en el horario nocturno por Clawhauser. Él le dijo a Judy que sentía lo que le había pasado, y que esperara que pronto encontraran al mamífero que había entrado a su departamento. Le indicó a Judy que le tomaría él la denuncia, para pasársela a Rhinowitz, que sería el encargado de la investigación. Mientras ella hablaba con Lyncer, Nick se sentó a su lado, escuchando todo. Al finalizar, faltaban aún 20 minutos para que empezara su turno, por lo cual se dirigieron a la sala de juntas. Se sentaron en su enorme silla compartida, y Nick se recostó para dormir un poco antes de que llegaran los demás.

A los 10 minutos, la sala de juntas se empezó a llenar de oficiales, y Nick gruñó y se irguió en su asiento. Judy le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, e hizo una nota mental para ir a comprar un regalo para compensarlo. Al poco tiempo, el Jefe Bogo entró y empezó a repartir las asignaciones. Al final, solo quedaban Judy y Nick en la sala de juntas.

“Hopps, me dijo Lyncer que ya presentaste la denuncia. Volviste a tu departamento?” preguntó el Jefe.

“Solo por mis cosas. Nick me ofreció quedarme un tiempo en el suyo” contestó la coneja. El jefe los miró a ambos, y Judy creyó ver una sonrisa, pero fue tan rápida, y tenía tanto sueño, que bien podría haberlo imaginado.

“¿Puedes manejar un caso, o prefieres que te dé trabajo de escritorio?” le preguntó en un tono un tanto paternalista, poco usual en él. Nick arqueó una ceja, pero parecía que su cerebro aún no conectaba con su boca, porque permaneció callado.

“Estoy bien, Jefe. Le agradecería un caso, necesito mantenerme distraída de todo esto” pidió la coneja.

El Jefe asintió. Se agachó a recoger algo, y luego, puso sobre la mesa una caja.

“Es un caso que lleva abierto 18 años. Necesitamos que ojos frescos los vean. Esto también es una prueba, quiero ver como se desempeñan como detectives. No los estoy ascendiendo ni nada. Creo que tú y Wilde podrán manejarlo”

“Aw, Jefe, es lo más bello que nos ha dicho. Creo que le empezamos a importar...”

“Cierra tu boca Wilde, si no quieres que le deje este caso solo a Hopps. Y no olvides que me debes una semana en parquímetros, te la pondré a final de mes”. Dijo el búfalo. “Es una caja grande, la dejaré en su escritorio” dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Nick y Judy lo siguieron. El caso era sobre una familia de ciervos asesinada. La madre y los tres hijos. El padre estaba desaparecido. El padre había dejado una carta confesando los crímenes, a detalle. A Judy le revolvió el estómago. Solo tenían una fotografía del ciervo, ya que él se había asegurado de eliminar todas las fotografías de la casa. Pasaron algunas horas leyendo entrevistas, perfiles, viendo fotografías de evidencia, la escena del crimen, entre otras cosas.

“Al parecer, John Deerlist dejó su auto en el aeropuerto solo para despistar, puesto que no encontraron evidencia de que haya viajado en avión. Seguro viajó por tren” comentó Nick. “He visto antes esa técnica”.

“¿Crees que siga vivo? ¿Cómo crees que luzca?” cuestionó la coneja.

“¡Zanahorias! Es una idea genial. Debemos hacer un retrato de Deerlist, para ver como se vería el día de hoy, y así poder buscarlo en las bases de datos. ¿Tenemos algún artista forense?”

Siguieron haciendo una tormenta de ideas, y dio la hora del almuerzo. Judy le dijo que ella invitaba, y salieron a la cafetería que estaba enfrente del precinto. Después de la comida, Judy se encargó de localizar a las personas que conocieron a la familia, mientras Nick contactaba al artista forense.

Al final del día. Nick le dijo a Judy que lo acompañara a ver Finnick. Fueron a dónde usualmente el zorro fennec aparcaba su vehículo. Tocaron la puerta y un Finnick furioso les saludó con un bate.

“Oh, ¿ya es hora? Iré a tomar algunas cervezas. Nick, me llevas el coche al bar de Piper cuando termines” dijo el fennec.

“¿Podrás manejar de regreso?” le preguntó la coneja.

“Claro que no, pero Nick me traerá acá” dijo el pequeño vulpino. Nick rodó los ojos.

“Está bien, Big Guy” contestó el zorro. “No quieres también un besito de papi?”

“¿Quieres que te arranque la cara? Les dejé varias cajas ahí que les pueden servir. Ciao” dijo el pequeño vulpino, antes de dar la media vuelta e irse.

“Le caes bien. Te consiguió las cajas para la mudanza. Vamos Zanahorias”

Llegaron al departamento de Judy. Mientras Nick guardaba sus libros, Judy juntaba todas las cosas de su habitación. Trabajaron diligentemente y en silencio. Cuando Judy terminó con su habitación, fue a la cocina a guardar sus pocos utensilios.

“Oye Pelusa, tengo una duda”.

“¿Si? Preguntó Judy, mientras acomodaba unos vasos”

“¿Los sigilos funcionan siempre así de rápido?”

“El mío aún no se cumple, y no se supone deba hablar de él hasta que se cumpla” dijo la coneja, con un tono de regaño.

“¿Pero no es mucha coincidencia que pediste ser detective, y a tu regreso nos dan un caso de prueba?” inquirió el zorro.

“Como te dije, solo es una manipulación de la causalidad. En mi deseo específico, como soy policía, tengo probabilidades de ser detective. Pero obvio no me darán ese trabajo de la nada, debo poner de mi parte, y aprovechar mis oportunidades”

“¿Y solo puedes pedir deseos en el festival?”

“No, los que siguen las prácticas de la magia caos lo hacen de manera regular. Obvio no piden deseos todo el tiempo, solo las cosas que les son importantes”. Dijo la coneja, recordando lo que aprendió en su investigación.

“Es bastante intrigante, la verdad” admitió el zorro, como si le pesara reconocerlo. Judy lo entendía. Nick era demasiado práctico como para creer en magia.

Al terminar de empacar, subieron las cosas a la van. Solo fue necesario un viaje al departamento de Nick. Les llevó un buen rato subir todas las cajas.

“Voy a llevarle la van a Finn, y después iré por algo de cenar. Puedes descansar, y mañana terminamos de desempacar todo” le propuso Nick

“Si, quiero hablar con mis papás. ¿Puedes traer hamburguesas?”

“Claro, una Veggie Lover Especial para ti. Cerraré bien, enseguida vuelvo” Nick le guiñó un ojo antes de irse. 

Judy decidió marcarle a sus papás antes de tomarse un baño. Les hizo llamada vía Muzzletime y al poco tiempo, las caras de sus padres aparecieron en pantalla.

“¡Jude the dude! Recibimos anoche tu mensaje, que bueno que llegaste bien” dijo su padre, en un tono de alivio.

“¿No fue difícil dormir en tu departamento, cariño?” preguntó su madre, con una mirada preocupada.

Las orejas de Judy cayeron a su espalda. No les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre la propuesta de Nick.

“Eeh...no dormí ahí. Conseguí un lugar nuevo para vivir, ¡con un roomie!”. Esperaba que su entusiasmo tranquilizara a sus padres.

“¿Tan rápido? ¿Con quién?” preguntó su madre, de manera cautelosa.

“Es Nick, ¿no es así?” preguntó su padre. “Judy, no creo que sea correcto que vivas con un macho con el que apenas estás saliendo”

“Tu padre y tus hermanos me dijeron que te vieron besándote con él, Judy, ¿ya van tan rápido? ¿Te estás cuidando?” Preguntó su madre.

“¡OH POR DIOS, no vamos rápido!” exclamó Judy, roja hasta las orejas. “Nick es mi mejor amigo, me ofreció su departamento antes del beso. Estaba preocupado con todo este asunto del acosador. El creyó que tal vez a ustedes les reconfortaría saber que tengo a un oficial de policía cerca todo el tiempo. Tengo mi propia habilitación, ¿quieren verla?

Sus padres asintieron y ella les hizo un recorrido por el departamento de Nick. Les mostró la sala, en la cual estaban sus cajas, y su habitación.

“¿Ven? Camas separadas. Nick y yo aún no salimos oficialmente, después de todo” dijo la coneja.

Los papás de Judy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. 

“Confiamos en tu criterio cariño, solo queremos estar seguros que estás bien. Nick es un buen chico, pero sabemos como las hormonas pueden afectar y...” empezó Bonnie

“No, no voy a tener esa conversación con ustedes. Solo les pido que confíen en mi” respondió la policía.

“Está bien, Jude. Te dejamos descansar. Todos te mandan besos” respondió su padre.

Judy colgó la llamada y suspiró. Dejó su teléfono en la cama y se metió a dar un baño. Cuando salió de la ducha, vio que había una llamada perdida de su hermano Devon, así como un mensaje pidiéndole que le llamara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Le marcó y Devon contestó al primer timbre.

“Hey Judy, ¿como estás?” preguntó su hermano.

Devon era mayor que ella 6 años y no eran muy cercanos. Tampoco se llevaban mal, solo que no solían tener mucho en común. Él era entrenador del equipo de soccer deportivo en la secundaria de Bunnyburrow.

“Estoy bastante bien. Gracias. ¿Y tú?”

“Todo bien por acá. Oye, supe que fuiste a vivir con tu compañero y...”

“Devon, por favor, no quiero que te avientes un discurso de hermano mayor.” lo cortó Judy, rodando los ojos.

“Oh no, nada de eso. Sé que tú puedes cuidarte sola y patearle el trasero a quién sea. El asunto es, que según supe tenías pagado hasta final de mes tu departamento. Tengo un amigo que se va a mudar a Zootopia, el lunes empieza en su nuevo trabajo. ¿Te molestaría dejarle el departamento esos días? Le está siendo difícil encontrar un lugar”

“Oh, no es ninguna molestia. El rentero es amigo de Nick, estoy segura de qué podrá quedarse ahí después de que termine el mes también”

“Perfecto. Te agradecería también algún tour por la ciudad. Tienen mucho en común y se van a llevar bien” le dijo su hermano.

“Devon...” advirtió Judy. Él solo se rió. 

“Le daré a Jack tu número. Mañana llega a la ciudad” 

“Muy bien. ¿Hablamos más tarde, de acuerdo?”

“Adiós Judy, cuidate”

Judy colgó el teléfono. Esperaba que esto no fuera un plan de Devon para una cita a ciegas. De pronto, su estómago rugió. Esperaba que Nick llegara pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les quiero comentar un par de cosas.
> 
> El cold case que están investigando Nick y Judy es un caso de crimen real. Requería algo notorio para que Judy avance en su carrera, así que estoy tomando este caso. A los que son fans del true crimen, de seguro captaron la referencia, y ya saben como termina.
> 
> Segundo. Mi podcast favorito hizo una pequeña mención a Zootopia en su episodio de la semana pasada. Si les gusta el true crime, casos paranormales y ese tipo de cosas, escuchen a Leyendas Legendarias. No se van a arrepentir
> 
> El siguiente capítulo estará el viernes. Espero que su semana vaya muy bien


	35. Chapter 35

Nick despertó con el delicioso olor que llenaba su habitación. Abrió los ojos, y se estiró, desperezándose. Ayer había caído rendido luego de ducharse, después de la cena. Había sigo un día muy pesado, levantándose temprano para la denuncia y luego con la mudanza de Judy. Se cambió el pijama por el uniforme, y siguió su olfato hasta la cocina. Judy preparaba un omelette con champiñones, y tenía la cafetera prendida.

“Buenos días, Zanahorias” dijo el vulpino.

“Oh, hola Nick. ¿Que tal dormiste?” Le preguntó la coneja, mientras le servía una taza de café y la ponía en la barra. El zorro se sentó y tomó un sorbo. Delicioso.

“Bien Pelusa. ¿Y eso que estás cocinando?

“Ayer tu cocinaste, y sé cuanto te costó levantarte temprano. A mi no se me dificulta hacer de comer en las mañanas. Y tú te puedes encargar de la cena” propuso Judy.

“Suena bien, en la tarde podemos dividirnos el resto de las tareas. Solo te digo, por los próximos dos meses no pienso lavar ni un baño más. Ya tuve suficiente con los del precinto la semana pasada” se quejó el zorro.

“Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Pero crees que pueda ser mañana? El día de hoy tengo planes”.

“Ah si. Desempacar, ¿verdad?” dijo el zorro de manera distraída.

“No. Quedé con un amigo de mi hermano. El vivirá en el departamento que estoy dejando,y se lo voy a mostrar” contestó Judy, dejando el omelette frente a Nick, y sentándose a comer.

“¿Y ya conoces a este tipo?” preguntó Nick, frunciendo el ceño.

“Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo. Probablemente si, pero Devon y yo no somos tan cercanos, así que tampoco me llevo tan bien con sus amigos. ¿Quieres venir? Podemos llevar al chico a cenar, ya que no conoce a nadie en la ciudad” le propuso Judy, mientras se llevaba a la boca su tenedor.

Nick relajó el ceño. Judy solo le estaba haciendo un favor al amigo de su hermano. No tenía por que ponerse en plan macho celoso. Además, él y Judy ni siquiera habían tenido una cita oficial, a pesar del beso. Y Judy tenía demasiado en su cabeza en este momento como para molestarla por unos celos irracionales.

“Claro Pelusa. Le hablaré a mi amigo para hacerle saber del cambio, no creo que tenga problema. Y conozco el lugar ideal para llevar a cenar a un conejo de campo en su primer noche en la ciudad” le dijo, comiendo su omelette. No sabía que Judy podía cocinar tan bien, usualmente compraban comida. Que ella cocinara en las mañanas era algo a lo que definitivamente podía acostumbrarse.

“Oh, ¿y por que no me has llevado a comer ahí, Slick?” preguntó la coneja, arqueando una ceja.

“Ya no es tu primer día en la ciudad, perdiste tu oportunidad” respondió el zorro.

“Jajajaja” rió sarcásticamente a la coneja. “Anda, terminemos de comer. Quiero llegar a revisar algunos detalles del caso de Deerlist”

Terminaron de comer, Nick lavó esta vez los platos mientras Judy terminaba de alistarse. Se dirigieron al precinto y Nick pudo revisar su correo electrónico. El artista forense le había contestado, y le pedía trabajar junto con el perfilador, para hacer la construcción de cómo se vería Deerlist al día de hoy. Nick mandó los correos necesarios para que ambos profesionales trabajaran juntos.

Judy concertó unas citas con los líderes del grupo religioso al que asistía la familia Deerlist, y fueron a hablar con ellos. Fue prácticamente una pérdida de tiempo, ya que dijeron lo mismo que decían los reportes: él era buena persona, era tranquilo, cuidaba a su familia, jamás pensaron que el contador asesinaría a sangre fría a su esposa e hijos.

El perfil de Deerlist era muy claro. Era un contador religioso con un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, que al verse en bancarrota y ya no poder proveer a su familia a los lujos a los que los tenía acostumbrados, decidió matarlos, para no hacerlos pasar la vergüenza de vivir en la pobreza. Aún no tenían claro por que Deerlist decidió no compartir el destino de su familia, y terminó huyendo. Había sido muy meticuloso y no había dejado pista sobre como encontrarlo. 

Lo bueno es que la tecnología había avanzado mucho, así que esperaba que realmente pudieran encontrar al ciervo.

Judy parecía desanimada de que la entrevista no llevara a ningún lugar nuevo, así que decidió que esta vez el invitaría la comida. La llevó a un pequeño local donde hacían unas ensaladas deliciosas, cosa que la coneja agradeció.

Al volver al precinto y revisar su correo, vio que el artista forense y el perfilador le dieron un tiempo aproximado de 5 días para tener el retrato. Le informó a Judy, la cual se veía un poco mejor al tener una buena noticia sobre el caso. En eso, el celular de la coneja sonó, y ella vio la notificación.

“El tren de Jack llegará un poco antes de nuestra salida. El dice que si nos puede esperar en el Atrio del Precinto” dijo Judy, mientras leía el mensaje.

“Está bien, no creo que haya ningún problema, Zanahorias”.

Siguieron organizando el material del caso hasta que llegó la hora de la salida. Al dirigirse al Atrio, Nick pudo ver a un conejo hablando con Clawhauser. Su pelaje gris era más oscuro que el de Judy, y tenía unas extrañas franjas negras cruzando sus orejas y mejillas. Estaba seguro que se teñía el pelaje, ese patrón no podía ser natural. Era una cabeza más alto que Judy. Al escucharlos acercarse, las orejas del conejo se movieron en su dirección, y volteó a verlos. Tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos color turquesa. Les dirigió una sonrisa. Clawhauser siguió la mirada del conejo. 

“¡Nick, Judy! ¡Los están esperando!” dijo el chita animadamente. 

Nick volteó a ver a Judy. Judy le sonrió amablemente y le extendió una pata al conejo.

“Mucho gusto Jack, soy Judy, hermana de Devon”.

“Es un placer volverte a ver, Judy” dijo el conejo, estrechando la pata de la coneja. “Antes solía ayudar a Devon a cuidar a sus hermanos”

Nick vio como la coneja entrecerró los ojos y luego una luz de reconocimiento brilló en ellos.

“Oh, ¡eres Jack Leaps! No te reconocí, tu pelaje es de color diferente” dijo Judy, confirmando la teoría de que el conejo se teñía el pelaje.

“Ahora soy Jack Savage, quise desentenderme del apellido paterno” dijo el conejo con una nota de rencor en la voz que Nick no pasó por alto. El zorro soltó una carcajada corta, y ambos conejos voltearon a verlo.

“Lo siento, no quise sonar grosero” se excusó el zorro. “Pero es una curiosa elección de apellido para un conejo”

Jack le sonrió. Era una sonrisa franca, y a Nick le agradó de inmediato.

“Lo sé, me gusta darle un toque de ironía a las cosas” le extendió una pata a Nick, el cual la estrechó. “Es un placer conocerte, Nick Wilde”.

Nick supuso que no debía ser una sorpresa que el conejo lo conociera. Nick y Judy tenían cierta fama, después de todo.

“El placer es mío, les parece si...”

“¡WILDE!” Se escuchó la potente voz del búfalo por todo el Atrio. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Nick.

“¿Qué hiciste ahora?” siseó Judy.

“Juro que no tengo idea” respondió Nick en un susurro. Jack y Clawhauser se dirigieron una mirada.

El Jefe Bogo apareció, con varias carpetas de documentos.

“Wilde, tus reportes de la semana pasada son un desastre. No los puedes dejar así. Trae tu cola de regreso y no te vayas hasta que termines estos reportes”

Nick tragó saliva. Había estado tan enfocado en Judy que se le había pasado ese detalle.

“Si, claro Jefe, enseguida” respondió el vulpino. Bogo dejó las carpetas en las patas de Nick, haciendo que perdiera el balance un momento, y salió rumbo a su oficina.

“Nick, ¿necesitas ayuda? Puedo quedarme” le dijo la coneja, mirándolo preocupada. Parecía haberse dado cuenta que fue debido a ella, ya que a pesar que odiaba hacer los reportes, Nick siempre los tenía a tiempo y orden, precisamente para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

“Descuida, Pelusa. Debes mostrarle a Jack el departamento. Sinceramente no creo terminar temprano esto, vayan a cenar y me llevas algo de comer al departamento. Te mando un mensaje con la ubicación del restaurante” le dijo Nick. Jack no había mirado de manera inapropiada a Judy, y Judy no se veía interesada en el conejo. Realmente no tenía ningún problema con que fueran a cenar solos. Y Judy le había dicho que lo amaba, así que confiaba en ella.

“Muy bien Slick, te veo más tarde. Hasta mañana Clawhauser” se despidió Judy.

“Hasta mañana. Un gusto conocerte, Jack” se despidió el chita.

“El gusto fue mío. Nos vemos mañana, Clawhauser, Wilde” dijo el conejo.

Nick lo vio desconcertado. No le dices ‘nos vemos mañana’ a alguien que no sabes cuando volverás a ver.

El conejo vio las caras desconcertadas de los tres mamíferos, y ladeó la cabeza.

“¿No lo saben? Mañana empiezo a trabajar aquí, en la ZPD” aclaró Jack

De pronto, Nick ya no se sentía tan tranquilo de dejar que Judy saliera a cenar con el segundo conejo policía de la ZPD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cuántos supieron que era Jack Savage?
> 
> Ya sé que la mayoría suele poner a Jack como parte de la ZBI y con tiempo en el cargo, pero mi head canon me dice que si Judy batalló para ser parte de la ZPD, no había forma en que la ZBI contratara un conejo también, así que lo puse como un agente nuevo.
> 
> Díganme que piensan y si les está gustando la historia. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana!


	36. Chapter 36

“¡Eso es genial, Jack!” Judy estaba muy feliz. ¡Al fin más mamíferos podían ser lo que quisieran! El mundo se estaba volviendo un lugar mejor.

“A decir verdad, todo es gracias a ti. Yo no me apunté al inicio en la IIM de Lionheart por que pensé que solo era una farsa para ganar simpatizantes para las elecciones. Después Devon me dijo que estabas en parquímetros y confirmé mi teoría. Pero después de lo de Bellweather...No creí que alguien pudiera ser tan perverso. Así que aquí estoy, tratado de mejorar las cosas para todos”.

“Es genial todo eso Rayas, Perdón, no es que no quiera seguir escuchando, pero estos reportes no se van a llenar solos” dijo de pronto Nick. Judy podía notar la tensión detrás de la sonrisa. Se preguntó por que motivo había cambiado la actitud de Nick, si estaba muy bien. “Hasta mañana y bienvenido, Rayas”.

Jack también pareció percatarse del cambio de actitud del zorro, pero sonrió ante el sobrenombre.

“Nos vemos” dijo el conejo. Los tres observaron al vulpino dar media vuelta y marcharse.

“No puedo creer que no supieras que habría otro conejo policía en el precinto” le dijo Judy a Clawhauser.

“Al parecer el Jefe tenía muy resguardado el secreto, ¡no dijo nada cuando vio a Jack!” dijo el chita.

“Creo que estaba tan enfocado en Wilde que no me vio” repuso el conejo. “Nos vamos, Judy?”

“Oh, es cierto. Vamos, tienes que contarme como te fue en la Academia” dijo la coneja de manera animada, mientras se dirigían a la salida del Precinto.

Subieron al Jeep que conducía Jack y se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre sus días en la la Academia. Judy sonrió con nostalgia, al verse reflejada en las mismas situaciones que el conejo. No le sorprendió escuchar que él fue el primero de su clase. Debía haberlo sido para poder estar en el Precinto 1.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron las escaleras. Judy abrió la puerta d su antiguo departamento y le mostró el lugar, al tiempo que le entregaba las llaves . 

“Nick ya habló con su amigo. Vendrá el martes por la tarde, para conocerte. Tendría que haber venido antes, pero tiene un compromiso fuera de la ciudad, pero está confiando en que es un favor para nosotros, así que te encargo mucho el lugar”.

“Gracias por su ayuda. En verdad fue difícil encontrar algo, la mayoría de los lugares que encontré eran muy grandes o muy caros”

“Te entiendo” dijo la coneja. De pronto escuchó su celular sonar. Al revisarlo, era un mensaje de Nick, con la ubicación del restaurante. Ella le dio las gracias y le preguntó que quería de cenar. La respuesta de Nick llegó de inmediato. Ella le deseó suerte con los reportes. Abrió la aplicación del GPS y vio que el restaurante no estaba lejos.

“Podemos ir caminando, vamos Jack” dijo la coneja. Salieron del edificio y caminaron rumbo al restaurante. Iban charlando animadamente cuando de pronto chocó con un mamífero. Giró para disculparse, ya que había sido su culpa por estar distraída. Al levantar la vista se encontró con Skye, en ropa deportiva. Recordó que Nick le había mencionado que la había encontrado la ocasión anterior fuera de su edificio.

“Perdone, señorita Forrest, estaba distraída y no la vi” se disculpó la coneja. Judy no podía creer su mala suerte.

“No se preocupe, oficial Hopps. Yo también estaba distraída” contestó la vulpina con una sonrisa. Judy había olvidado lo encantadora que era la voz de la zorra. La vulpina posó sus ojos en Jack. “Oh, ¿están en una cita?” preguntó.

A Judy le irritó sobremanera. No sabía si era por que la vulpina besó a Nick y eso le predisponía el mal humor, o por lo indiscreto de la pregunta. Abrió la boca para aclararlo, ya que no quería que a Nick le llegaran rumores raros, cuando Jack se le adelantó.

“No, soy amigo de su hermano, y me está haciendo el favor de mostrarme la ciudad. Jack Savage, mucho gusto” dijo el conejo, extendiendo la para para saludar a la vulpina. A Judy le llamó la atención toda la explicación del conejo, en lugar de simplemente decir que eran amigos.

“Yo soy Skye Forrest, mucho gusto” contestó la vulpina, estrechando la pata de Jack. “Por cierto, me alegra verla, oficial Hopps” se dirigió de nuevo a Judy y buscó algo en su bolso. Sacó 4 boletos y se los extendió a Judy.

“Mi mejor amiga va a abrir un club nocturno, y está haciendo un gran evento de bienvenida este viernes. Yo iba a ir con otro grupo de amigas, pero todas me acaban de cancelar y ya no tengo a quién más invitar. Había quedado de salir con Nick en estos días, y pensé que sería buena idea invitarlo. ¿Le podría dar estos boletos por mi? Si el puede conseguir que otros mamíferos vayan, sería genial. Él conoce a todo el mundo” le dijo con una sonrisa.

Judy no podía creer que Nick no le hubiera dicho que había quedado de salir con la zorra.

“No sabía que estaban planeando otra cita” dijo sin pensar, sorprendiéndose de la amargura en su propia voz. Skye borró la sonrisa de su rostro. 

“No, no planeamos otra cita. Sólo somos amigos. ¿No va a tomar los boletos, oficial Hopps?” preguntó la vulpina.

Judy se dio cuenta de lo injusta que estaba siendo al tratar así a la zorra. No había nada de malo en salir con amigos. Sus celos estaban siendo totalmente irracionales. Tomó los boletos.

“Perdona, sigo un poco distraída. Y no estoy en servicio, puedes llamarme Judy” le dijo con una mirada de disculpa.

La vulpina la vio fijamente a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Judy.

“Solo si me llamas Skye. Sería genial que también fueras el viernes a la fiesta. Son 4 boletos, toma uno para ti, e inviten a dos mamíferos más. Es muy importante para mi amiga. ¿Te veré ahí, Judy?”

“Suena genial, Skye, nos vemos el viernes”.

Skye se despidió de ambos agitando la pata y siguió tu camino.

Judy la vio alejarse cuando de pronto escuchó a Jack hablar y agitar la pata frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención.

“Oh, perdón Jack, no sé que me sucede el día de hoy. ¿Qué decías?”

“Te preguntaba si te importa si me quedo con uno de esos boletos. Me vendría muy bien un poco de vida nocturna en la ciudad”

“Oh, claro que no” le extendió un boleto, el cuál el conejo aceptó. “Vamos, tengo mucha hambre, y no quiero regresar tarde a mi departamento.

Jack asintió. Judy lo vio guardar cuidadosamente el boleto en su cartera, y de pronto algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Le debía dar la razón a su hermano. Parecía que ella y Jack tenían más en común de lo que pensaba.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que en la ciudad donde estén leyendo esto no haga tanto frío como aquí en mi ciudad XD
> 
> Como les había dicho, tuve un golpe de inspiración así que tengo algunos capítulos avanzados. También escribí un One Shot, para que le den una oportunidad y me digan si les gusta.

Nick llegó tarde a su departamento. Entró arrastrando las patas. Estaba de muy mal humor. Hizo una nota mental para nuca más volver a olvidar revisar su reportes. En la sala vio a Judy dormida. La televisión estaba prendida, y la película que ella estaba viendo, el documental de Caty Purry, estaba llegando a su fin. En la mesa de la sala había una bolsa con lo que parecía ser la comida que le había pedido a Nick. 

El zorro se acercó, ella estaba sentada, recargada en el sillón , y una cobija tapándola parcialmente. No se veía muy cómoda, así que decidió que lo mejor era cargarla y llevarla a su habitación. Cuando pasó su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Judy, la coneja abrió bruscamente los ojos y soltó un puñetazo al rostro de Nick, el cuál cayó de sentón en el piso.

El zorro se llevó una pata a la mejilla, sobándose el lugar. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

“¡Nick, lo siento tanto! Fue un reflejo, perdoname, deja te traigo hielo” dijo la coneja angustiada, y se dirigió a toda prisa a la cocina.

“No hay problema, Pelusa. De cierta manera, me tranquiliza que te puedas defender de esa manera” y era verdad. Le reconfortaba saber que ella podía defenderse en todo momento. “Pero debo de admitir que siento miedo de ...” se calló de pronto.

Judy había llegado. Había envuelto hielos en un pañuelo y lo ponía suavemente sobre la mejilla del zorro.

“¿De qué tienes miedo?” preguntó la coneja.

“De nada, no me hagas caso, el golpe me afectó y no sé lo que digo” dijo el zorro, mirando hacia el piso, agradeciendo que solo estuvieran iluminados por la luz de la televisión y la coneja no pudiera ver el rosa del interior de sus orejas.

“Vamos Nick, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa” lo animó la coneja.

El vulpino levantó la mirada, para ver los ojos amatistas de la coneja.

“En casa de tus padres me pateaste hasta tirarme de la cama, y hoy un puñetazo limpio. Tengo miedo de mi integridad al compartir una cama contigo, Hopps” dijo el zorro medio en tono de broma, medio en serio.

Vio como Judy se sonrojaba, aún con el pañuelo sobre la mejilla del zorro.

“Bueno...en ambas ocasiones me tomaste desprevenida. Cuando durmamos juntos, no seré tan brusca” dijo en un susurro.

Nick se dio cuenta que ella dijo ‘cuando’ , dando por hecho que sucedería eventualmente, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Pensó en responder ‘¿y si quiero que seas brusca?’, pero creyó que lo más prudente era ir por un espacio seguro, después de todo, aún no salían oficialmente.

“Lo siento Zanahorias. Te veías incómoda, y pensé llevarte a tu habitación. ¿Me estabas esperando?”

“Si, para calentar tu comida. ¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño mientras la caliento? Debes estar cansado” propuso la coneja.

Nick asintió, se levantó y fue a su habitación por sus cosas. Salió de ducharse y Judy ya le había puesto su filete de pescado con papas en un plato, junto a un vaso de jugo de moras. El zorro levantó una ceja.

“Zanahorias, te pedí un burrito vegetariano” dijo el zorro.

“Si y sé que necesitas proteína para estar sano, así que te traje un filete” respondió la coneja. Ella tenía un poco de zanahoria rallada en un plato, y la comía con un tenedor.

“Pedí un burrito vegetariano por que no te iba a hacer pedir pescado, Zanahorias” . Era una regla de etiqueta básica que les enseñaban rápido a los depredadores: hacer que una presa pidiera su comida, pedir proteína no vegana era algo inapropiado. 

La coneja comenzó a reírse, Nick rodó los ojos y comenzó a cortar su pescado.

“Debiste ver la cara del antílope. Por favor, dejame pedir más seguido tu comida. La cara que ponen no tiene precio. A Jack también le pareció muy gracioso”.

“Oh si, ¿cómo te fue con Jack?” preguntó tratando de disimular la molestia en su voz. Sabía que era irracional, pero no podía evitar los celos. Si había alguien que tenía cosas en común con Judy, ese era Jack. Estaba seguro que mañana tendrían muchos comentarios sobre lo encantadores que se verían juntos, o que Jack debería ser la nueva pareja de Judy. Sintió como su estómago se retorcía ante el pensamiento.

“Bien, es muy divertido. Pedimos una pizza vegana, realmente era un buen lugar, gracias Nick” le dijo la coneja con una sonrisa. “Antes de llegar al restaurante nos encontramos a Skye. No sabía que habían quedado de verse esta semana”

Nick casi tose el jugo que estaba bebiendo. Pudo escuchar los celos detrás del tono de la coneja. De pronto se sintió como un completo idiota. El estaba molesto por lo que pudieran decir de Jack y Judy, cuando ella le estaba demostrando abiertamente que solo estaba interesada en él. Le trajo la cena y lo esperó para comer con él. Debía darle más crédito a la coneja.

“Bueno, no fue tanto así” contestó el zorro. “Después de nuestra cena, me invitó a tomar algo pero ya era tarde y yo trabajaba al día siguiente. Le dije que podíamos hacer algo después de mi regreso de Bunnyburrow. pero no planeamos nada. Sólo cómo amigos, Judy. No te mentí antes”.

La coneja asintió y comió un poco más de su zanahoria rallada.

“Skye me dio unos boletos para el club nocturno de una amiga. Me dio cuatro; uno para ti, y uno para mi. Le di uno a Jack. Me dijo que le harías un favor si le dices a más personas sobre el evento”.

“Le puedo dar el otro boleto a Finn. ¿Tú quieres ir? No eres mucho de salir en la noche, Zanahorias” a Nick le extrañó que la coneja hubiera aceptado la invitación.

“Pensé que...bueno, tenemos una cita pendiente. Podemos cenar primero y luego ir al club” dijo Judy, con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Nick se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, y luego lo bajo. Judy quería que su cita fuera en un lugar llenó de mamíferos. Claro que su beso había sigo en un festival con muchos conejos alrededor, pero estaba oscuro y cada quien en lo suyo. No era igual al plan que proponía Judy. Pensó en decirle que no le parecía buena idea, para evitar los comentarios crueles cuando los vieran, pero luego recordó a Judy tomándolo firmemente de la pata durante el festival. 

“Suena muy bien Zanahorias, es una cita entonces” dijo guiñándole un ojo. La coneja le sonrió. “Oh, por cierto, Rhinowitz me pidió que te recordara que debes dejar tu celular para análisis mañana con el departamento de Informática”.

“Es cierto, mañana lo llevo” respondió al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

“Ve a dormir Zanahorias, yo recojo aquí”

La coneja se acercó a él, y le dio un casto beso en la comisura de la boca.

“Hasta mañana, Nick”.

“Descansa, Zanahorias”.

El zorro la vio entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Se apresuró a terminar su cena. También estaba muy cansado.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de años de no celebrar Halloween, mañana tengo una mini reunión. Obvio respetando la distancia y medidas de contingencia, solo veré a una amiga para escuchar el especial de mi Podcast favorito (Legendas Legendarias, que si no lo han escuchado, deberían darle una oportunidad)
> 
> Así que mañana estaré muy ocupada para subir capítulo, así que por eso lo subo hoy.
> 
> Recuerden que si celebran Halloween, mantener las medidas de higiene, ya que está muy fea la situación con el COVID-19
> 
> Gracias por leer!

“Zanahorias, ya tenemos el retrato de Deerlist” dijo de pronto Nick.

Judy se levantó de su silla y fue a ver la computadora de Nick. Era jueves por la tarde, acababan de regresar de su patrullaje y estaban llenado sus reportes. La coneja revisó encima del hombro de Nick que seguía sentado. El artista y el perfilador había hecho un trabajo excelente envejeciendo a Deerlist 18 años.

“¿Cómo saben que usa lentes?” preguntó la coneja, levantando una ceja.

“El perfilador dijo que era probable que Deerlist tuviera una vida similar a la que solía tener. Estamos entonces buscando a un contador de 65 años, casado y miembro activo de una iglesia. Es casi seguro que tanto leer haya desgastado su vista, así que el perfilador cree que debería usar no solo lentes, sino este tipo en particular” respondió el zorro. “Ya estoy corriendo el rostro en la base de datos de Zootopia y el resto del país, pero sinceramente no creo que esté en el sistema”

“Y no creo que funcione mucho el pegar anuncios de ‘SE BUSCA’. De hecho, ya había pensado en una forma para buscar a Deerlist” admitió la coneja.

“¿Cuál es tu idea?” inquirió el zorro.

“Recuerdas que ayer estábamos viendo el programa de ‘Los más buscados’?” preguntó la oficial.

‘Zootopia: Los más buscados´era un programa con varios años al aire. Hacían dramatizaciones de los criminales, ponían su fotografía y la línea de la policía. De esta manera, los espectadores podían hacer denuncias o dar pistas sobre el paradero de los fugitivos. El programa se había creado hace 10 años, mucho antes de los crímenes cometidos por Deerlist.

“No lo sé Pelusa. Es un caso ya muy viejo y todos los casos mostrados en el programa son de investigaciones en curso” dudó Nick.

“¿Crees que es un caso perdido siquiera intentarlo?” las orejas de la coneja cayeron en su espalda.

El zorro la vio a los ojos y le sonrió.

“Creo que vale la pena intentarlo, no perdemos nada. Afortunadamente para ti, tengo un conocido en la televisora. Puedo cobrar un favor y pedir una entrevista con los productores del programa” el zorro le guiñó un ojo y sacó su teléfono, para buscar el número de su conocido.

“¡Eso es genial Nick! ¿Te deben muchos favores?” la coneja recordó que también la ayuda de Finnick con la mudanza era el cobro de un favor.

“Algunos. Un favor puede valer mucho más que el dinero. En el mundo donde solía estar, un favor es lo más importante que puedes ofrecer. Yo mismo debo algunos, que espero nadie quiera cobrar en el futuro próximo… ¡Aquí está! Si me permites Pelusa, iré a hacer una llamada” el zorro se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.

La coneja se preguntó a que tipo de mamíferos Nick les debería favores. Esperaba que no le pidieran nada que comprometiera su trabajo en la ZPD.

Sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó para ver la notificación. Se lo habían dado el día anterior, indicando que estaba limpio. Era Fru-Fru, para confirmar a que hora se verían hoy. Judy quería verse bien para su cita mañana, así que le pidió a la musaraña ayuda para ir de compras. Le contestó que en el centro comercial a las 5:00pm. Le había pedido al Jefe Bogo salir un poco antes, y el búfalo accedió, ya que Judy siempre estaba apoyando cuando se requería tiempo extra.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, y al voltear vio a Jack entrar conversando con Delgatto. Bogo los había puesto a patrullar toda la semana en el Distrito Forestal. Se alegraba de que Bogo ya no pusiera a los novatos a hacer trabajo en parquímetros, y se sentía orgullosa de haber limpiado algo el camino para el resto de los oficiales de pequeño tamaño que decidieran unirse al ZPD.

“Hey Hopps, ¿cómo estás?” preguntó el león.

“Bien Delgatto, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?” preguntó la coneja

“Bien, Savage demostró por qué fue el primero de su clase. Pudo capturar a una gacela que le había arrebatado el bolso a una nutria”

“¿Alcanzaste a una gacela? ¡Eso es asombroso, Jack!”

“Fue algo difícil, pero me di cuenta que sería más rápido si brincaba en vez de correr” respondió el conejo con modestia.

“Sería bastante interesante verlos a ambos patrullar juntos, los criminales no sabrán de donde vino el golpe” dijo Delgatto con una sonrisa.

“Es una lástima entonces que Hopps sea mi pareja, ¿verdad?” dijo de pronto Nick, quién acababa de ingresar en la habitación, aún con el celular en la pata. Judy pudo percibir la molestia en su voz.

“Oh,no me malentiendas, Wilde. Soy Wilde- Hopps 100%, hacen un equipo genial. Pero no puedo evitar imaginar el equipo compuesto por nuestros conejos” respondió el león, levantando las patas con ánimo conciliador. Judy le sonrió al escuchar ‘nuestros conejos’ feliz de ver que ya eran aceptados plenamente en el Precinto.

“¿Wilde- Hopps?” preguntó Jack ladeando la cabeza.

“Así es como nos llaman todos los oficiales a Nick y a mi cuando vamos juntos a una misión. Dicen que nos comunicamos muy bien, como si fuéramos un solo ente” le explicó Judy al conejo.

El zorro les sonrió, pero Judy pudo ver que la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Era la máscara de estafador de Nick. 

“Hopps, mañana tenemos una cita a las 11:00am con los productores del programa” le dijo Nick

“Perfecto Nick. Debo ir a las duchas, hoy salgo temprano. Te molestaría terminar el reporte del arresto de la cebra alterando el orden público?” preguntó la coneja.

“Para nada, ¿cenarás con tu amiga?” Judy notó el cuidado que puso Nick en no mencionar el nombre de Fru-Fru.

“Si, creo que si” contestó Judy. “Ella me llevará de regreso a casa”.

“Muy bien, te veo más tarde, Hopps”

La coneja iba hacia la puerta cuando escuchó que Jack le hablaba.

“¿Si?” dijo deteniéndose y volteando hacia atrás.

“¿Me preguntaba si tendrían algún problema con que mañana los vea en el club? Solo un momento, aún no conozco a nadie en la ciudad aparte de los compañeros del Precinto”.

Judy volteó a ver a Nick, pero el no la veía. Estaba sentado escribiendo su reporte, y le dio la espalda a la coneja. No es como si Jack fuera a estar toda la noche con ellos, ¿verdad? 

“Claro, sin problemas” respondió la coneja. Vio como la cola de Nick se detenía, y luego caía lánguida. Al parecer no era la respuesta que el zorro esperaba que le diera a Jack.

“Gracias Judy. No te interrumpo más, nos vemos mañana”

La coneja salió de la habitación. Cuando llegara a casa, ya le preguntaría a Nick el por qué de su molestia hacia Jack.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se que dije que no iba a poder publicar, pero no hay nada mejor que hacer en mi trabajo, y estoy feliz por que hoy es el especial de mi podcast, así que aquí está.
> 
> Que tengan una buena noche, cuídense mucho y laven sus manos

Sabía que no debía molestarse, pero no lo podía evitar. Se suponía que mañana era su cita, ¿por que le había dicho a Savage que no había problema en reunirse con ellos? No se invita a terceras personas a una cita.

El zorro se puso a escribir furiosamente en la computadora. Vio de reojo como Jack se sentaba en su escritorio. Compartía el espacio con Delgatto, y el felino era lo suficientemente grande como para que Savage tuviera una computadora al lado y tener el espacio suficiente. Savage reía de un chiste de Delgatto y a Nick le irritó demasiado que él estuviera de tan buen humor cuando él estaba tan molesto.

Al llegar la hora del fin de su turno, apagó su equipo y se levantó para irse.

“¡Hey, Wilde!” le habló Savage.

Nick chasqueó la lengua irritado, pero compuso su mejor máscara y volteó a ver a Savage.

“¿Qué pasó, Rayas?”

“Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas a tomar una cerveza?”

Nick lo pensó un momento. Por un lado, no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo con Savage. Por el otro lado, como Judy había ido de compras no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

“Está bien, iré a cambiarme”

Los dos caminaron a los vestidores, para ponerse ropa de civil. Nick a veces regresaba con uniforme a casa, y otras veces prefería cambiarse en el Precinto.

“Podemos ir al bar que está en la calle Sycamore…” comenzó Savage.

“Uuuugh, no. No querrás saber por que, pero si prefieres evitar una intoxicación, lo mejor será que nunca vayas ahí. Conozco un buen sitio en Savanna Central, creo que podría ser de tu agrado”.

Terminaron de cambiarse y salieron juntos del Precinto. Ambos subieron al jeep negro de Jack. El conejo le extendió su celular a Nick.

“Ingresa la dirección en el GPS, por favor”.

El vulpino tomó el celular y puso la dirección del bar. Le regreso el dispositivo al conejo, el cual lo puso en una base, y puso a andar el auto. Condujo en un silencio, que a pesar de la situación, no era tenso. Nick estaba más molesto con Judy que con el conejo, y el conejo no parecía emitir ninguna vibra negativa hacia el vulpino.

Llegaron a su destino y ambos bajaron del vehículo. Nick saludó a la mapache anfitriona, y ella los llevó rápidamente a una mesa, a pesar de que había una pequeña línea de espera. El conejo levantó una ceja. Se sentaron y enseguida llegó una panda roja.

“Me llamó Rika y los atenderé esta noche. ¿Qué les puedo servir?”

“Lo usual Rika, por favor” contestó el vulpino.

El conejo pidió una cerveza clara, y Rika se marchó.

“¿Vienes aquí a menudo?” preguntó Jack

“Solía venir a menudo. ¿De qué querías hablar, Rayas?” Nick decidió ir directo al grano. No quería perder más tiempo del necesario con el conejo.

El conejo lo miró fijo a los ojos.

“No te caigo bien” no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. 

“No lo tomes personal Rayas, pero apenas te conozco” respondió el zorro.

En ese momento, la panda roja llegó con las bebidas y les preguntó si querían un aperitivo. El zorro negó con la cabeza, y el conejo le pidió unos nachos. La mesera volvió a retirarse y el conejo tomó su cerveza y le dio un largo trago. Después de beberse la mitad del vaso, vio de nuevo a Nick a los ojos.

“Ella no me interesa de esa manera, no soy tu rival, Wilde”.

Nick puso su mejor cara de poker y también tomó su cerveza, esta era oscura. Dio un sorbo pequeño (no quería embriagarse antes que el conejo).

“No sé a que te refieres” respondió, midiendo el terreno.

“Vamos Wilde, no tienes que fingir conmigo. No estoy ciego. Quería aclarar esto ya que si vas a odiarme, me gustaría que al menos fuera por algo que sí he hecho”.

El zorro debía admitir que el conejo tenía agallas. Le dedicó su característica sonrisa torcida.

“Es muy tierno de tu parte, Rayas. Pero no estás siendo del todo claro. No me dices esto solo para llevarte bien conmigo. ¿Qué quieres?”

El conejo le dedicó una mirada astuta.

“Muy bien Wilde. Necesito que Bogo reabra una investigación, y quiero que nos ponga como compañeros en el caso”

Muy bien, de todos los posibles escenarios, Nick jamás hubiera imaginado ese.

“Espera, ¿qué?”

El conejo vacío su vaso, y Nick lo imitó. Si que necesitaba un trago. Rika volvió con los nachos y ambos pidieron una nueva ronda de cervezas.

“Abusaron de la hermana de un amigo hace 5 años, aquí en Zootopia. Nunca dieron con el culpable. Requiero que se reabra la investigación”.

“Rayas, a pesar de que me gustaría ayudarte, no creo que Bogo acepte simplemente reabrir un caso”.

“La hermana de mi amigo recibió una muñeca, Wilde”.

Nick se congeló en su asiento. Rika regresó con la siguiente ronda de cervezas. Jack pidió que mejor les trajeran una cubeta con ambos tipos de cervezas y Rika volvió a marcharse.

“No podría ayudar en tu caso, Savage. Hay un conflicto de interés. Soy el compañero de Judy” dijo mientras tomaba de su nueva cerveza.

“No puedes trabajar en el caso de Judy, pero puedes trabajar en uno que no se relacione directo con ella. Si encontramos la evidencia que vincule ambos casos, puedes retirarte del mismo, y lo continuaría con Rhinowitz”

Era una oportunidad única. No había avances en el caso de Judy, no encontraron ningún tipo de evidencia en la basura de los vecinos y estaban estancados. Y si era un violador serial, Judy seguía corriendo peligro.

“¿Por qué yo?” preguntó el zorro.

“Eres el mejor oficial de la ZPD, y tienes más recursos debido a tu pasado, Wilde. Y sé que quieres detener ya a este bastardo, para que no lastime a Judy”.

“Judy es la mejor oficial de la ZPD” respondió Nick en automático.

“No podemos dejarla involucrarse más, ¿no crees?” respondió el conejo, alargando una pata para tomar más nachos.

“Mandame la información del caso y mañana busco el expediente, y hablaré con Bogo. Estoy seguro que puedo hacer que nos de el caso”.

“Muy bien, Wilde. Y por cierto, no te molestes con Judy. Mañana solo estaría con ustedes algunos minutos, no quiero hacer mal tercio. Ella solo es muy amable como para negar un favor” dijo el conejo.

El zorro veía a al conejo con nuevos ojos. Había estado tan celoso de que pudieran emparejar a Savage con Judy, que nubló su juicio. El conejo era muy inteligente y astuto, y lo mejor era que no estaba interesado en Judy. Ya le había empezado a caer bien.

“Puedes decirme Nick, Rayas”.

“Tú puedes llamarme Jack” le respondió el conejo.

“Oh, salvemos los nombres para las ocasiones importantes. Rayas está bien por ahora. Ahí viene Rika con nuestra cubeta. ¿Quieres unas alitas de soya? Yo invito y dividimos la cuenta de la cerveza”

El conejo le dedicó una sonrisa.

“Muy bien, ahora que ya hablamos de negocios, cuéntame un poco sobre tu amiga Skye. Me gustaría tener de que hablar mañana con ella cuando la vea”

A Nick, Jack Savage le empezaba a caer cada vez mejor”.


	40. Chapter 40

Judy despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Bostezó y se talló los ojos. Se levantó de un salto y se cambio de ropa. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Anoche Nick le había mandado un mensaje para que no lo esperara despierta, que había ido a tomar algo con Jack. Eso desconcertó un poco a la coneja, ya que Nick no le hablaba mucho a Jack. 

Como hoy sería su cita, decidió hacer hot cakes con moras de su granja, ya que a Nick le gustaban mucho. Debían trabajar, pero no había nada que les impidiera empezar con buen pie el día. Estaba preparando la mezcla cuando Nick llegó a la cocina, bostezando.

“Buenos días, Zanahorias” dijo mientras ponía a funcionar la cafetera.

“Buen día Nick. No te oí llegar. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?”

“Pues pensaba preparar el desayuno, pero apagué las primeras 2 alarmas. ¿Quieres que te prepare una malteada para acompañar eso que estás preparando?”

La coneja le sonrió, enternecida de que él hubiera pensando en lo mismo que ella, y hacer especial el día desde el inicio.

“Suena perfecto. ¿Y cómo te fue con Jack?”

“Muy bien, de hecho dice que es un gran admirador mío, y que desea que trabajemos juntos” dijo mientras sacaba el helado de cookies and cream y la leche de la nevera.

“¿Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Jack?” cuestionó Judy, levantando una ceja.

“No exactamente, pero sé que esa era su intención” dijo el zorro mientras bebía de su café y procedía a poner los ingredientes en la licuadora.

“Su corazón ha de estar destrozado entonces” bromeó la coneja.

“Acepté trabajar con él” le dijo Nick.

La coneja dejó de mezclar los ingredientes.

“Tú eres mi compañero” dijo Judy, con un tono idéntico al de una maestra señalando un error obvio.

“Y lo seguiré siendo, Zanahorias. Solo es un caso, seguiremos patrullando juntos la mayor parte del tiempo” la tranquilizó el vulpino.

La coneja puso las moras en la mezcla y siguió revolviendo.

“¿Y qué clase de caso es?” preguntó con curiosidad.

“Preferimos no envolver a nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario, Zanahorias. ” le respondió el zorro. “¿Cómo te fue con Fru- Fru?”

“Excelente, pude conseguir todo lo que necesitaba. También me dio algunos regalos que le dije que no eran necesarios, pero ella insistió”

“Fru- Fru es así, eres familia, después de todo” le dijo el zorro. Colocó la malteada frente a ella. “Toma tu malteada, yo continuo con los hot cakes”.

La coneja le pasó el tazón con la mezcla y tomó su malteada. Estaba deliciosa. Fue al refrigerador a sacar el resto de los ingredientes para acompañar su desayuno.

“Entonces Pelusa, regresamos juntos del Precinto y te veo en la sala a las 9:00pm, ¿correcto?” verificó el vulpino.

“Si. Jack pasa por nosotros a la salida del restaurante y vamos en su Jeep al club” confirmó la coneja. Recordó el movimiento de la cola de Nick cuando Jack les pidió unirse a ellos. “¿No te molesta?”

El zorro volteó el primer hot cake.

“Al inicio si, pero después de unas cuentas cervezas ayer con Jack, se me pasó” admitió el zorro.

Las orejas de la coneja cayeron a su espalda.

“Lo siento, debí consultar contigo antes de decir que sí”

“No importa Zanahorias, de verdad” le puso el primer hot cake en un plato. “Ahora come, aún queda mucho por hacer en este día”.

Terminaron de desayunar, cepillar sus dientes y se dirigieron al Precinto. Tras ser repartidas las asignaciones del día, ambos se dirigieron a patrullar cerca de los estudios de televisión, para estar cerca para su entrevista con los productores.

Al acercarse la hora de su entrevista, se dirigieron los estudios. Entraron al edificio y una atractiva loba ártica los hizo pasar a la sala de espera. Ambos se sentaron a esperar ser llamados. Pasaron 15 minutos cuando la loba regresó con ellos.

“Oficiales Hopps y Wilde, el señor Lupin los está esperando. Por aquí, por favor”.

La loba los condujo a la oficina del productor y tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Se escuchó un ‘adelante’, y la loba abrió la puerta.

“Señor Lupin, aquí están los oficiales de la ZPD que tienen una entrevista con usted”

“Pasen por favor, oficiales” indicó el lobo. Era alto y se veía atractivo, a pesar de los mechones grises cruzando su pelaje color marrón. Les dedicó una franca sonrisa y les extendió una pata “Mi nombre es Derek Lupin, es un placer conocerlos, oficial Hopps, oficial Wilde. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?”

“Tenemos un caso que tiene abierto 18 años. Tenemos un retrato de cómo podría lucir nuestro sospechoso. Queremos que hagan una dramatización del caso y muestren nuestro retrato” resumió Judy.

“Todos los casos que mostramos son recientes, para aumentar las posibilidades de encontraron a estos criminales” indicó Lupin. “¿Realmente creen que esto podría ayudar en su caso?”

“No lo sabemos” respondió Nick. “Pero ninguna de nuestras pistas conducen a alguna parte, y esta es nuestra mejor oportunidad de tener pistas nuevas”

El lobo quedó pensativo un momento.

“No puedo decidir esto yo solo, requiero consultarlos con los guionistas y con el resto de los directivos”.

La coneja le dio una carpeta.

“Estos son los datos que podemos compartir con ustedes antes de sabes que harán el episodio sobre este caso, viene lo que requieren saber para pode tomar una decisión”.

“Oficial Hopps, usted nos hizo pasar momentos muy difíciles a todos los depredadores” dijo Lupin. Las orejas de la coneja cayeron a su espalda y Nick se acercó a ella. “Mi hermana perdió su trabajo y debo reconocer que toda mi familia se unió a la página que se dedica a decir cosas malas sobre usted. Después mi hermana fue afectada por los Aulladores. Fueron días muy difíciles para todos en mi familia. Llegamos a pensar que su discurso era cierto. Pero usted no se rindió, luchó por encontrar la verdad y derrotar a esa malvada oveja...y encontraron la cura para mi hermana y el resto de los depredadores. Nunca podré agradecerse lo suficiente, oficial Hopps. Haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para que el resto de los directivos aprueben este episodio”.

“Lamento todo el daño que causé con ese discurso. Le agradeceré mucho su ayuda para este caso. Ya lleva mucho tiempo abierto, y necesitamos traer justicia a las víctimas” dijo la coneja.

El lobo le extendió una tarjeta a Judy.

“Estamos en contacto, oficial Hopps. Si me disculpan, aún tengo algunas citas que atender”

“Gracias por su tiempo, señor Lupin” dijo el zorro. Ambos oficiales salieron de la oficina del productor.

“Eso salió bien, ¿verdad, Pelusa?”

“Tu sabías que había un club dedicado a decir cosas malas sobre mí?” preguntó la coneja, de repente.

Los ojos abiertos de Nick, sus orejas pegadas al cráneo y su silencio fueron suficiente respuesta. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces había maldecido a esa conferencia de prensa.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cita me está costando trabajo, con todo lo que quiero hacer. Aquí está la primera parte.
> 
> Gracias por los comentarios y Kudos, han sido días difíciles, y me levantan el ánimo

“No” contestó el Jefe Bogo.

“Oh, ¡vamos Jefe. No tiene nada que perder!” respondió el vulpino.

“Tú sigues siendo un novato, Wilde. No puedo dejarte a cargo de otro novato. Tendrían que tener la supervisión de otro oficial. Y por lo que comentas, no puede ser Hopps”.

“Ya cumplí un año aquí, Jefe. No soy exactamente un novato”.

El búfalo lo vio fijamente a través de sus lentes, y luego vio el reporte que le presentó el vulpino. Soltó un suspiro

“Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto. Solo accedo por que requiero avances en ambos casos, Wilde. Y por que que te veo capaz de venir a mi oficina todos los días hasta que acceda a darte el caso. Si ves que este caso está está relacionado en lo más mínimo con Hopps, deberás entregarlo a Rhinowitz. ¿Estoy siendo claro?”

El zorro hizo un saludo militar.

“Si Jefe, no se va a arrepentir” dijo y le guiñó un ojo. El búfalo rodó los ojos.

“Ya lo estoy haciendo. Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión”.

El zorro salió de la oficina del búfalo y se dirigió al escritorio de Jack Savage.

“Tenemos el caso, Rayas. El lunes empezamos con esto”.

El conejo le sonrió.

“Muchas gracias, Nick”

“¿Por qué ustedes los conejos sonríen tanto? Los hermanos de Zanahorias se la pasan sonriendo todo el tiempo. Es raro” se quejó Nick, incómodo

“Oh, la sonrisa es el arma que tenemos para que todos hagan lo que queremos. Un truco de dominación mental. Funciona, ¿no?” bromeó Jack.

Nick pensó en que realmente no podía negarle nada a Judy cada vez que sonreía. Las sonrisas de los conejos eran malditamente tiernas, las de todos ellos. Nada que ver con la sonrisa astuta de los zorros. Gruñó una respuesta sobre lo injusto de la vida, causando la risa del conejo. El zorro se dirigió a su escritorio, y ahí estaba Judy, esperándolo.

“¿Si, Zanahorias?”

“Ya terminó nuestro turno, ¿nos vamos?” preguntó ansiosa.

“Aún debo terminar el reporte del día para Bogo, no quiero que me suceda lo de la última vez. Calculo que en una hora termino. Adelantate y te veo a las 9:00pm”

La coneja hizo un mohín adorable, y dio media vuelta.

“No llegues tarde, Slick” dijo la coneja, y salió de la habitación. Nick se sentó a escribir su reporte.

Después de 15 minutos, lo firmó y se levantó de su escritorio.

“Oye Rayas, le puedes dar esto a Bogo?” le pidió extendiéndole su reporte.

“¿No le acabas de decir a Judy que terminabas en una hora, Nick?” le preguntó Jack, que también hacía su reporte, levantando una ceja. El zorro le guiñó un ojo.

“Es una treta. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. ¿Tienes la dirección del lugar?”

“Si, llego por ustedes a las 11:00” contestó el conejo.

“Nos vemos más tarde, Rayas” le dijo Nick y salió del Precinto. Tomó un Zuber y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. Se bajó del vehículo y entró a uno de los comercios.

“¡Nicky! ¡Que gustó verte! ¿Cómo has estado?” lo saludó la hembra, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

“Nunca he estado mejor, señora Otterton. ¿Tiene mi encargo?” preguntó el vulpino.

“Claro, aquí está” dijo la señora Otterton, tomando un ramo de flores.

Nick había hecho una investigación sobre el significado de las flores, recordando lo que Judy le dijo sobre la tradición que tenían los lapinos de comer las flores al aceptar los sentimientos que estas representan. Entonces, le había encargado al señor Otterton un ramo muy especial.

Tenía varios lirios blancos, que significaban ‘te quiero y confío en ti’. Nick necesitaba que Judy supiera que independientemente de a donde fuera esta cita, ella era importante para él. Los pensamientos blancos simbolizaban un amor que comienza, y el respeto que Nick tenía hacia la coneja. Alrededor algunas camelias rojas, que significaban ‘admiración’ y en el centro unas dalias color malva, que significaban ‘gratitud’.

Era un ramo pequeño, pero simple. No quería agobiarla con mensajes de amor desenfrenado. Quería demostrar una base segura, que le diera confianza a la coneja para darle una segunda cita.

“Son perfectas, señora Otterton. ¿Cuánto es?” preguntó el zorro, sacando su cartera.

“Oh,no es nada Nicky. Espero que Judy disfrute su regalo”.

“Nunca dije que fueran para Zanahorias” contestó el zorro, agradeciendo que su pelaje ya fuera de color rojo.

“Corazón, conozco el lenguaje de las flores después de años de trabajar con ellas. Y creo que ambos sabemos que si vienen de ti, la única dueña del mensaje que acabas de dar es Judy. Y si es para ella, no puedo cobrarte. Órdenes del Jefe” contestó la nutria con una sonrisa.

“Muchas gracias, señora Otterton” contestó Nick sinceramente, tomando el ramo de flores. Salió de la floristería. Consultó el reloj en su celular y vio que faltaban 2 minutos para la hora acordada. Al voltear al frente, vio la limusina acercarse y detenerse en frente de él. Se subió al vehículo.

“Hola, Renato, ¿cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?” preguntó Nick.

“Muy bien Nicky. ¿Cómo va tu día?” contestó la pantera, viendo al vulpino por el retrovisor.

“Toda va bien, Renato. Gracias por ayudarme con esto” contestó el vulpino.

“Por ti y la señorita Judy, haríamos lo que sea. Tú eres mi amigo, y ella es familia” contestó la pantera. “Hablando de familia, la señorita Fru- Fru dejó un paquete para ti, debe estar debajo del asiento”

Nick revisó su asiento con curiosidad. Había una maleta pequeña. Al abrirla, vio un traje negro, con una camisa gris oscuro. La tela se sentía muy suave, lo cual indicaba que a pesar de su apariencia casual, era de buena marca. Dentro había una pequeña una nota, donde con puño y letra de la musaraña, decía que debía vestirse apropiadamente y mandarle fotografías de su cita. El zorro suspiró.

“¿No hay manera en qué pueda rechazar este regalo, verdad?” él no quería abusar de la amabilidad de los Big.

“No, a menos que quieras que te congelen” respondió el señor Manchas.

Pronto llegaron al edificio de Nick.

“No tardamos en bajar, amigo” dijo Nick, bajando la maleta y las flores.

“Claro, aquí los espero”.

Nick subió a su departamento y entró. Pudo escuchar la música en la habitación de Judy, así que dejó las flores en su habitación y fue al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Enseguida, se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse y ponerse la ropa que Fru- Fru había escogido para él. Se volteó a ver al espejo en su habitación, y sonrió satisfecho. Revisó su celular y vio que faltaban 5 minutos para las 9, por lo que salió a esperar a la coneja a la sala. Pero no contaba con que ella ya estuviera ahí. 

Tenía un vestido negro, sin tirantes y con un broche de circular de plata en el pecho. El vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y la falda era un material un poco traslucido, que marcaba la cadera de la coneja, dejando ver todas sus curvas. Solo tenía un sencillo delineado en los ojos, y los labios de un suave color salmón similar a su color natural. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida de negro, y no parecía la dulce y tierna coneja de la cual se había enamorado. Se veía...sexy.

La coneja volteó al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Vio como el rubor teñía las mejillas de la coneja. Una ola de calor le recorrió el cuerpo.

“Te ves muy bien, Nick” Judy fui la primera en hablar. 

Sentía la boca seca, así que carraspeó antes de responder.

“Te ves preciosa, Judy” dijo el zorro sinceramente. “Estas son para ti” dijo extendiéndole las flores.

La coneja abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Se acercó a él, tomando el ramo.

“Son hermosas, Nick. Tú...¿sabes lo que significan estas flores?”

Por un momento, el estafador dentro de Nick pensó en mentir. Decirle que solo le habían parecido bonitas, y restarle importancia al gesto. Su mente le decía que no podía tirar el muro que tanto se había esforzado en construir. Pero al ver la esperanza en los ojos amatista de Judy, se admitió a si mismo que si quería que todo entre ellos funcionara, debía dejar que la coneja entrara más en su vida. El sentimiento le emocionaba y aterraba a partes iguales.

“Escogí las flores por su significado, Judy”.

La coneja acarició las flores son suavidad, tomó un lirio y lo llevó a su boca. El corazón de Nick comenzó a latir rápido, cuando vio la primera flor que Judy decidió comer. La coneja fue a la cocina y puso las flores en un jarrón con agua.

“Son deliciosas. ¿Nos vamos?”

El zorro asintió, La coneja tomó su pequeña bolsa de mano, y el zorro se adelantó a abrirle la puerta.

“Que caballeroso, Slick”.

El zorro rió entre dientes.

“Nick en una cita es un modo bastante peculiar, creo que podría agradarte”

“Me gustan todas las facetas de Nick” respondió la coneja. El zorro agitó la cola animadamente

Bajaron las escaleras y al llegar a la calle, Judy volteó a verlo sorprendida al reconocer la limusina.

“¿En serio, Nick?”

“Sé que tu cita con Carl no fue muy buena...”

“Kyle” corrigió la coneja en automático.

“Si, como sea. Entonces, pensé en mostrarte como debe ser una verdadera cita. Si esto no funciona...bueno, tus expectativas deben ser altas, y no puedes conformarte con menos” dijo el zorro en modo de broma, para aligerar el ambiente.

La coneja lo tomó de la pata de Nick. 

“Estoy 100% segura que esto va a funcionar, Nick” le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El zorro le sonrió y le abrió la puerta de la limusina. La coneja saltó adentró, dándole una leve visión al zorro de sus torneadas piernas. 

“¡Hola, señor Manchas!” saludó alegremente la coneja.

“Buen día, señorita Judy. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?”

La coneja volteó a ver a Nick, que se había sentado junto a ella y le extendía la pata. Judy la tomó.

“Nunca había estado mejor, señor Manchas”

La limusina avanzó hacia su destino.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta será la cita más larga de la historia XD
> 
> Espero les guste, déjenme saber que opinan de la cita. Estoy esforzándome por que sea linda y no cursi, espero no estar fallando

La limusina se detuvo y Nick ayudó a bajar a la coneja. Ella vio el letrero del restaurante, y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa al zorro.

“Slick, Clawhauser dijo que la lista de espera de Javu era de semanas. ¿Cómo conseguiste una reservación?”

“Cobré un favor. Conozco a alguien que trabaja aquí. Vamos, Pelusa”.

Se dirigieron a la entrada. Una yak hembra les dirigió una sonrisa.

“Buen día. A nombre de quién está la reservación?”

“A nombre de Wilde” contestó el vulpino.

La anfitriona revisó la lista y asintió.

“Acompáñenme, es por aquí”

La yak los llevó al interior del restaurante. Judy vio maravillada con la decoración del lugar, sencillo pero muy elegante. La anfitriona los llevó a una de las secciones privadas. 

“En un momento viene un mesero con ustedes” y se retiró. 

Ambos policías se sentaron.

“Es un lugar hermoso” comentó Judy.

“Si, este tipo de área privadas se usa mucho para reuniones ejecutivas. Espero no te haya molestado que pidiera una de ellas” respondió el zorro.

“No, es perfecto”.

En eso llegó la mesera. Era una zorra kit, de color marrón. Le dirigió una mirada gélida a Judy, que duró solo un segundo, antes de componer una sonrisa.

“Mi nombre es Rosa y los estaré atendiendo” les entregó a ambos un menú. “¿Les puedo traer algo de beber?”

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

“Enseguida regreso a tomar su orden” respondió la mesera, y salió del privado.

“¿Ella es tu conocida?” preguntó la coneja.

“No. Yo conozco a la chef, Moonicaw Geller. La conocí cuando era estudiante y le ayudé a conseguir una beca en una academia de gastronomía”

“Ya veo. Es que creo que me miró de manera extraña” dijo Judy.

“Tal vez algún prejuicio contra presas, o al verte con un depredador. ¿Quieres irte?” Judy vio que a pesar de la sonrisa del zorro, si ella aceptaba, a Nick le afectaría. Ella sabía que los mamíferos los mirarían con desdén al ser considerada una relación tabú.

“No, solo esperaba que no fuera una ex-novia celosa, y tuviera que preocuparme de veneno en mi comida” respondió la coneja, abriendo su menú.

“Oh, nadie se atrevería a alterar la comida de Moonicaw, ella los despellejaría vivos” rió el zorro, abriendo también su menú.

“¿Nick?”

“¿Si, Pelusa?” respondió el zorro. Judy no podía ver su cara por que el menú lo cubría.

“Mi menú no tiene los precios de la comida” dijo la coneja.

“Ah, eso es extraño. Lo pondremos en el buzón de sugerencias” respondió el zorro.

“¿Puedo ver tu menú?” preguntó la coneja, arqueado una ceja

“No lo creo. Me gusta mucho mi menú. No te lo puedo dar”.

“Nick...” el tono de la coneja dejaba entrever una amenaza.

El zorro suspiró, bajó el menú para ver a Judy.

“Los conejos y los zorros tenemos costumbres de cortejo distintas, Pelusa. En el cortejo vulpino, la hembra es quién lo lidera, y en el lapino es el macho. Creo que debemos llegar a un compromiso y balance entre ambas culturas. Tú me invitaste a salir, yo pago la comida. Después de todo, yo escogí el lugar, y Moonicaw me hará un descuento considerable. No te preocupes por eso”.

La coneja lo volteó a ver con ternura.

“¿Entonces yo puedo invitar el consumo del club más tarde?” propuso Judy con una sonrisa.

“Me parece bien, Pelusa. Ahora, vamos a ver este menú, antes de que regrese la mesera”

Justo cuando Nick terminó de hablar, la mesera llegó a tomar su orden. Nick volteó a ver a Judy, indicándole que pidiera primero.

“De entrada me gustaría pedir los espárragos en salsa blanca de queso cotija y la sopa de tomates con drizzle de oliva, cous cous y gremolata” indicó la coneja.

La vulpina apuntó la orden. 

“¿Y para usted, caballero?” preguntó cortésmente.

“Yo quiero las setas rellenas, y de plato fuerte la pechuga de pato a la naranja”

“¿Con qué bebidas desean acompañar su comida?” preguntó Rosa.

“Vino blanco, el más económico, por favor” respondió Judy.

“Algún cabernet nacional que recomiendes” dijo Nick

La mesera tomó la orden y se retiró.

“No sabía que tomabas vino, Pelusa” comentó Nick.

“No de manera regular. Pero si en las bodas y cenas de año nuevo” con tantos hermanos, Judy asistía a bodas al menos 5 veces al año. Algunas veces eran bodas múltiples.

Volteó a ver a Nick. El vulpino le dedicó un guiño, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. El vulpino colocó ambas patas sobre la mesa, y la miró fijamente.

“Judy, tenemos poco más de un año de conocernos. Pasamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo juntos, así que en términos de relatividad esta es sería como nuestra cuarta o quinta cita. Lo cual tiene ventajas y desventajas. La ventaja principal es que sabemos que tenemos compatibilidad, sabemos nuestros gustos, nuestro carácter en las buenas y las malas, y hay un gran nivel de confianza. Pongo literalmente mi vida en tus manos cada día, y tu haces lo mismo conmigo”

“¿Y cuáles son las desventajas?” preguntó la coneja en un susurro.

“En la quinta cita, las partes involucradas, al menos en el cortejo vulpino, ya saben el rumbo que tomará la relación. En nuestro caso particular, somos una presa y un depredador. En este punto, nosotros tenemos aún temas importantes que discutir sobre el rumbo de esta relación. ¿Quieres mantener esta relación en secreto, Judy?

“¡Claro que no! ¡No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme!” respondió Judy, indignada.

Nick le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

“Eso me queda claro, Zanahorias. Y es una actitud tanto increíblemente valiente como estúpida” la coneja abrió la boca para replicar, pero Nick levantó una pata, pidiéndole que le dejara terminar de hablar. “Pero debes ver un panorama más amplio. Eres una figura pública importante. Ya mucha gente te ama o te odia, y para muestra, tenemos a tu acosador. ¿Le quieres sumar a la ecuación una relación interespecie con tu encantador compañero depredador? Eso te va a poner en una situación particularmente difícil, y lo que menos deseo es ocasionarte problemas innecesarios”.

Judy tenía que admitir que Nick tenía un punto importante. Hacer pública su relación con Nick no sólo traería consecuencias para ella, sino para su familia y para el Precinto entero. Podía imaginar a la prensa acosándolos fuera del Precinto.

En eso, llegó la zorra con un carrito con las entradas y sus respectivos vinos. Los colocó en la mesa de manera diligente, y con una sonrisa, les deseó buen provecho. La coneja espero a que la zorra se fuera para hablar.

“¿Tú que deseas, Nick?”

El zorro tomó su copa de vino y dio un sorbo. Vio fijamente a Judy a los ojos.

“Soy un ex estafador. Estoy acostumbrado a no atraer la atención de los demás, ya que para mi estilo de vida, pasar desapercibido era importante. Ahora estoy en el centro de atención al ser primer zorro policía. Aún estoy lidiando con la atención no deseada. A mi no me molestaría mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo, mientras las cosas se enfrían. Creo que es la mejor decisión que podemos tomar” tomó con el tenedor una de las setas y la llevó a su boca. “Esto es delicioso. ¿Quieres una?”

Judy tomó con su tenedor una de las setas del plato de Nick, y lo llevó a su boca. El sabor del queso era delicioso.

“Es verdad. Entonces, ¿quieres esconder esto?” preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los espárragos. Le señaló el plato con el tenedor a Nick, ofreciéndole uno, pero el zorro negó con la cabeza.

“No necesariamente esconderse. Todos saben que somos cercanos, así que lo único que tendríamos que hacer sería evitar las muestras de afecto en público. Y como vivimos juntos, eso no será tan difícil. No lo afirmaríamos ni negaríamos a menos que pregunten directamente, clásica treta. Y la verdad no creo que pregunten, por el tabú y todo eso”.

“Para mi, suena como si nos estuviéramos escondiendo” dijo Judy, y tomó su copa de vino y dio un sorbo.

“Judy, me atraes muchísimo. Eres preciosa, inteligente, valiente y leal. Me siento muy halagado de que te hayas fijado en mi, y no hay nada que desee más que intentar una relación seria contigo” dijo Nick, mirándola a los ojos. “Claro que me gustaría tomarte de la pata y besarte cada que quiera, pero también eres mi mejor amiga y pensando en tu situación actual, creo que lo más prudente es mantener un perfil bajo. No sería una situación permanente”.

“No quiero que pienses que no quiero que sepan de nosotros...”

“Judy, esta es mi idea, y como soy el más inteligente de los dos, es la mejor solución” la coneja rió, divertida con el tono de Nick. “A mi no me gusta tampoco” admitió el zorro.

Siguieron comiendo, cuando de pronto Judy preguntó:

“¿Desde cuando te parezco atractiva, Slick?”

“Desde hace mucho, ya te lo había dicho”

La coneja levantó una ceja, extrañada.

“Nunca me has dicho o has hecho nada que me hubiera hecho pensar que te resultaba atractiva”.

“Permíteme refrescar tu memoria: Eres una linda reparte multas. Serás supervisora un día”

“¿Desde el día que nos conocimos?” preguntó asombrada.

El zorro se encogió de hombros. En eso, llegó Rosa con sus platos fuertes.

“Comamos, Zanahorias. Aún queda la noche por delante”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercera parte de la cita. Intenté algo un poco diferente, espero les guste.
> 
> Por cierto, escribí otra historia corta, la pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Ando inspirada, pero sin mucho tiempo para escribir XD
> 
> No olviden comentar! Me emociona saber que piensan de la historia

Jack se dio un último vistazo al espejo, acomodando su flequillo. Se tocó las franjas negras del rostro, donde asomaban algunos pelos color arena. Ya iba siendo hora de un retoque.

Tomó sus llaves del escritorio y salió del departamento. 

Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia donde tenía aparcado su Jeep. Brincó para abrir la puerta y entrar al vehículo.

Puso la dirección en el GPS y empezó a conducir. Llegó al restaurante Javu justo a tiempo para ver salir al zorro y a la coneja, esta última reía, seguramente de algún comentario dicho por el zorro.

Nick fue el primero en ver el Jeep, y se lo señaló a su compañera. Ella dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Jack, y sonriendo fue hacia el vehículo. Nick se adelantó y le abrió la puerta del pasajero para que ella subiera.

“¡Hola Jack!” exclamó la coneja, ya adentro del vehículo.

El conejo volteó hacia atrás y le dedicó una sonrisa. Debía admitir que Judy lucía preciosa. Si él no tuviera una preferencia sexual hacia los depredadores, o si aún estuviera en la etapa de negación y queriendo complacer a su padre, le habría pedido a Judy salir con él.

“¡Hola Judy!” respondió el conejo, al mismo tiempo que Nick subía al asiento del copiloto. “¿Cómo estuvo su cita?”

La coneja se sonrojó profundamente, y sus orejas cayeron a su espalda.

“No fue una cita. Solo salimos como amigos. Nick y yo salimos a cenar todo el tiempo”. Dijo de manera nerviosa.

El conejo levantó una ceja y volteó a ver a Nick.

“Zanahorias, si quieres mantener esto en secreto, definitivamente tienes que aprender a mentir mejor” dijo el zorro, rodando los ojos.

“¡NICK!” se alarmó la coneja, volteando a ver a Jack de manera dubitativa.

“Soy una tumba, Judy” dijo el conejo, arrancando el vehículo. “Pero deberás practicar más tus respuestas para Clawhauser. No pensé que lo fueran a dejar en secreto, a decir verdad, pensé que después de esta cita lo haría oficial. Supongo que solo debo cambiar la apuesta”.

“¿Apuesta?” preguntaron Nick y Judy al unísono.

“Todos los oficiales están apostando sobre ustedes. Hasta el Jefe Bogo, el dice que siguen en negación, y en un año más Judy invitará a salir a Nick. Cuando decidan hacerlo público, avísenme con tiempo, puedo compartir el premio con ustedes”.

“Eso no me parece correcto” dijo Judy, aún contrariada por saber sobre la apuesta.

“Tampoco era correcto que apostaran sobre nosotros, así que no le veo ningún problema al plan de Rayas. ¿A cuánto asciende la apuesta?” preguntó el zorro.

“Por lo que me contaron, empezó justo cuando iniciaste la Academia, Nick. Así que creo que ahora la apuesta de cuando se vuelven oficialmente pareja ronda los dos mil dólares. Y cada semana hay apuestas pequeñas, como quién le compra café al otro, cuantos comentarios sarcásticos es capaz de aguantar Judy antes de explotar, ese tipo de cosas”.

“Es horrible” dijo Judy, mientras el zorro soltaba una carcajada.

“No tanto, Zanahorias. Y Rayas, eres un genio. Ahora, los tres tendremos ventaja con las apuestas, es por eso que nos lo dejaste saber, verdad, Rayas?”

“Sólo se me ocurrió sacar un poco más de provecho con eso de que lo mantendrán en silencio. Voy a esperar un par de semanas para sugerir esa opción, de lo contrario, levantaré sospechas” admitió el conejo.

Nick soltó una risa corta, y Judy rodó los ojos.

“Oh, ¡vamos Zanahorias! Con ese dinero podremos comprar algunas cosas para el departamento”.

El conejo rió mientras el zorro y la coneja discutían sobre que podían comprar para su departamento. Pronto llegaron al club. Había una larga fila para entrar, y dos tigres en la puerta principal.

“Hay más mamíferos de los que pensé que habría” comentó Judy.

“Ese fui yo, creo” respondió el zorro. “Skye fue clara al decir que quería que corriera la voz”.

Los tres bajaron del vehículo, y Jack le entregó las llaves al valet parking. Nick les dio la indicación de que lo siguieran, y se adelantaron en la fila. Uno de los tigres los miró con una ceja enarcada. Los tres sacaron su boleto. 

“¡Johny, viejo amigo! ¿Puedes dejarnos pasar? Skye nos está esperando”. Se dirigió Nick al tigre de la izquierda

El tigre saludó a Nick y asintiendo, levantó la banda para que los tres pasaran. Al cruzar las puertas, las orejas de Jack sintieron la incomodidad de la música. Sacó de su bolsillo unos tapones, y tocándole el hombro a Judy, le ofreció otro par. Judy le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Jack, tomando los tapones.

Nick no se veía incómodo, ya que si bien su oído era sensible, no tanto como el de los conejos. Se acercaron a la barra.

El bartender se acercó a ellos, preguntando que deseaban tomar. Nick y Jack pidieron cervezas, y Judy un agua tónica.

“Jack, no deberías beber si vas a manejar” le recriminó la coneja, acercándose a él.

“Tú serás la conductora designada, Judy” respondió el conejo, tomando de su cerveza, mientras escaneaba el lugar. No podía ver a la vulpina por ningún lado.

“¿Bailamos, Nick?” preguntó la coneja.

El zorro la vio fijamente, y negó con la cabeza. 

“Necesito al menos dos cervezas más para comenzar a bailar. Pero deberías ir con Rayas” y el zorro vio a Jack a los ojos, y fue cuando el conejo comprendió.

Nick no quería que Judy se diera cuenta que necesitaban a Jack para despistar. Cualquier pareja, haría el primer baile juntos antes de bailar con amigos en común. No era del total agrado del conejo, pero admitía que sus compañeros no tenían las cosas fáciles si querían mantener su relación en secreto.

“Vamos, Judy. Necesito ir calentando un poco” dijo y le guiñó un ojo a la coneja. Ella asintió, y dirigiéndole una mirada a Nick, ella y Jack fueron hacia la pista de baile. Jack tomó de la cintura a Judy, bailando la animada melodía. Judy bailaba bien, al girar el vestido se elevaba, mostrando sus piernas, haciendo que varios mamíferos, incluidos depredadores, la vieran con anhelo.

Pensándolo bien, el plan de Nick tenía sentido, no solo para disimular. Si veían a Judy con un conejo, era menos probable que después de su baile, se acercaran a coquetear con ella. El zorro definitivamente era astuto. Era bueno estar de su lado.

Bailaron algunas canciones más, para darle tiempo a Nick de tomar sus tres cervezas, y cuando regresaron a su lado, vieron a Skye sentada junto a él, bebiendo un cóctel y riendo con el zorro.

Jack vio de reojo, como las orejas de Judy se levantaban, tensas, y forzaba una sonrisa. Si tan solo la coneja viera la manera en que Nick la veía, no tendría que molestarse por verlo hablar con otra hembra.

Ambos se acercaron. Skye fue la primera en verlos , y levantó el brazo,para que se reunieran con ellos. Cuando llegaron a la barra, la zorra se bajó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo a Judy. La coneja, claramente incómoda, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

“¡TE VES FANTÁSTICA! ADORO TU VESTIDO” exclamó la zorra, aún sujetando a Judy de los hombros, la coneja le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

La zorra se dirigió a Jack, y le extendió una pata, para saludarlo. El la tomó, pero en lugar de apretarla, le depositó un beso en en el dorso. Al voltear hacia arriba, se percató que el pelaje crema de la vulpina se tiñó de un suave rosa, apenas visible con las luces del lugar.

“Me alegra que hayan venido, ¡el evento tuvo muy buena recepción!” dijo la vulpina, dirigiéndose a Judy.

Judy asintió, y volteó a ver a Nick. Señaló con la cabeza la pista.

El zorro dejó su botella en la barra.

“Si me disculpan, le prometí un baile a Pelusa. Diviértanse” dijo en un volumen alto. La coneja lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista, dejando solos a Jack y Skye.

“Es bastante posesiva con él, ¿verdad?” dijo Skye. Tal vez ella pensó que habló en un tono muy bajo, pero el oído del conejo era bueno incluso con los tapones. Pensó que lo mejor era no responder.

“¿Quieres bailar?” decidió preguntar.

La zorra volteó a verlo. Tenía un vestido azul oscuro con cuello halter, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. La falda muy corta y ceñida. Ella le dirigió una mirada curiosa. La vulpina se agachó con cuidado.

“No lo tomes a mal, pero no busco una relación interespecie”.

Él la vio con intensidad.

“No busco una relación, solo un baile. Será divertido, solo mira a esos dos” respondió el conejo, señalando la pista.

La zorra volteó hacia donde señalaba el conejo. Nick hacia girar a Judy con torpeza, pisando en ocasiones las patas de la coneja. Sin embargo, ambos reían y parecían estar divirtiéndose.

“Solo un baile” concedió la zorra. Se adelantó hacia la pista, y Jack vio que su vestido dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto.

Jack la siguió. El pretendía hacer cambiar de idea a Skye, y que le concediera un segundo baile.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarta parte de la cita, desde otra perspectiva. Ya por fin terminé de escribir el arco de la cita, son 2 capítulos más. La cita drenó mi energía XD Ha sido una semana pasada, pero tenía la idea y no quería que se me pasara nada. El fin de semana publicaré la siguiente parte
> 
> Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de la historia! Por fa, dejen comentarios. Espero ir por buen camino

"Gracias por ayudarme con la organización, Skye. El lugar está lleno, no lo podría haber hecho sin ti" dijo la coyote. Tenía un bello vestido entallado rojo, que combinaba con su pelaje tricolor (blanco, arena y gris).

"Fue un placer ayudarte, Shirley" dijo la vulpina, tomando a su amiga de las patas. Te esforzaste mucho para este momento, anda, disfrútalo".

Shirley sonrió, y ambas cánidas salieron de la oficina, y bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al amplio salón donde de estaba llevando a cabo el evento. La música sonaba fuerte, las luces brillaban en tonos neón.

Shirley vio a su esposo, un coyote gris, y corrió hacia él, para besarlo, feliz del logro compartido. Skye los vio enternecida, y un poco celosa por la pareja. Decidió mejor ir por una bebida al bar, cuando le dieron sus medias de seda, vio sentado a Nick Wilde, tomando una cerveza. Se acercó a él, y le dio unos ligeros golpes en el hombro. Él volteó a verla, y le dedicó su característica media sonrisa.

"Hola Skye, te ves muy bien".

"Tu también te ves muy bien, Nick. No pensé que pudieras verte mejor que en tu uniforme de policía" dijo la zorra. Él le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonreír. "¿Viniste solo?".

"No, Zanahorias y Rayas están bailando" dijo Nick, señalando la pista de baile.

La coneja miró hacia donde apuntaba Nick, y vio a ambos conejos bailando hábilmente. El vestido de Judy era asombroso. Ella era una ferviente admiradora de la alta costura, y sabía que el vestido de Judy era un Pryada de la nueva temporada. Se preguntó como podía costear un vestido así con su salario de policía.

"Fue un regalo" dijo Nick, claramente leyéndole el pensamiento. La vulpina volteó a verlo.

"¿De su novio?" dijo, señalado al conejo. Nick la vio con irritación, lo cual extrañó a la vulpina.

"No, de una amiga. Rayas es nuestro compañero en la fuerza, es el segundo conejo policía" explicó el zorro.

"Entonces ambos tienen mucho en común, ¿verdad?" comentó la vulpina.

"Más de lo que te imaginas" Nick sonrió, como si supiera algo que ella no.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Skye. El zorro volteó a verla, y negó con la cabeza.

"Necesito una tercer cerveza para poder bailar" dijo mientras le abrían una nueva botella. "Un poco de valor líquido para animarme a hacer el ridículo. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de navidad en el taller? Esa dónde Finn y yo cantamos villancicos obscenos?"

La vulpina comenzó a reír ante el recuerdo del pequeño zorro, cantando con su grave voz. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Al voltear, vio a ambos conejos caminar hacia ellos. Levantó el brazo para que se acercaran. Cuando llegaron a su lado, bajó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo a la coneja. Sabía que la coneja tenía cierta aprehensión hacia ella, tal vez producto de su primer encuentro y como Skye desafió su autoridad, pero quería mostrarle que podían a llegar a ser buenas amigas. La coneja era valiente e inteligente, Skye estaba al pendiente de las noticias. Además de que le parecía encantadora, como una hermana pequeña. Sintió las patas de Judy en su espalda desnuda, dándole unas palmadas. Eran muy suaves.

"¡TE VES FANTÁSTICA! ADORO TU VESTIDO" exclamó la zorra, tomando a Judy por los hombros. La coneja le dedicó una sonrisa. Skye volteó a ver a al conejo, y le extendió la pata, para estrecharla. El conejo la sorprendió cuando besó el dorso de su mano, como a la antigua usanza, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

"Me alegra que hayan venido, ¡el evento tuvo muy buena recepción!" dijo la vulpina, dirigiéndose a Judy. La coneja simplemente asintió, y viendo al zorro detrás de ellas, señalo con la cabeza la pista de baile.

El zorro enseguida se levantó de su asiento, dejando la botella en la barra.

"Si me disculpan, le prometí un baile a Pelusa. Diviértanse" dijo en un volumen alto. La coneja lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista, dejando solos a Jack y Skye. La zorra los vio alejarse.

"Es bastante posesiva con él, ¿verdad?" dijo la vulpina, más para si misma que a alguien en particular. Ya había notado la actitud de la coneja en torno a Nick. Tal vez era una cuestión lapina sobe problemas en compartir, con tantos hermanos.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó el conejo de pronto.

Skye volteó a verlo. Los ojos turquesa del conejo la miraban intensamente, de la misma manera que los chicos que la invitaban a salir. La zorra se agachó con cuidado, ya que su falda era muy corta, para ver directo al conejo a los ojos.

"No lo tomes a mal, pero no busco una relación interespecie" y era verdad. Cierto que Nick era un zorro rojo, y ella era corsac, pero seguían siendo vulpinos. Eran de la misma familia, por lo cual, no tenía nada de malo. Claro que su madre tenía una opinión completamente distinta. Ella quería que consiguiera a otro corsac para seguir los mandamientos de la religión. Skye creía que el mundo se había movido, y tenían que avanzar. Pero salir con una presa jamás había cruzado su mente, y no estaba segura de que fuera una opción para ella. El conejo frente a ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante. No podía creer la intensidad detrás de esos ojos turquesa.

"No busco una relación, solo un baile. Será divertido, solo mira a esos dos" respondió el conejo, señalando la pista.

La zorra volteó hacia donde señalaba el conejo. Nick hacia girar a Judy con torpeza, pisando en ocasiones las patas de la coneja. Sin embargo, ambos reían y parecían estar divirtiéndose. Sintió una punzada de celos. Sabía que Nick solo era su amigo, pero la sonrisa que le dedicaba a la coneja era diferente a las sonrisa torcida que le dirigía a ella. Era una sonrisa más natural. Después se recriminó a si misma. Ellos tenían tiempo trabajando juntos, y se veían diario. Skye apenas volvía a la vida del zorro, claro que su trato sería diferente.

"Solo un baile" concedió la zorra. Se adelantó hacia la pista, con el conejo detrás de ella. Al llegar a la pista, Skye dudó sobre la mecánica de baile con alguien de una estatura mucho más baja que ella. El conejo resolvió esa interrogante cuando colocó una pata en su espalda, y con la otra tomó su mano. Las patas del conejo se sentían suaves en su espalda, al no tener almohadillas. El conejo empezó a guiar el baile. Skye debía admitir que sabía bailar, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño.

"Sabes moverte...umhh…." la zorra había olvidado el nombre del conejo, y no quería decirle Rayas, como Nick le nombro. El conejo le sonrió.

"Jack, Jack Savage" dijo, adivinando su pensamiento. La vulpina le dedicó una mirada de disculpa. "Nick me comentó que eres una gran mecánica, puedo preguntar..."

"¿Por qué escogí una profesión de machos?" completó la vulpina, rodando los ojos. Siempre le preguntaban lo mismo. Eso demostraba que eran machistas, y ella se apuraba en terminar la cita. En este caso, solo era un baile, así que podía irse sin mirar atrás.

El conejo parpadeó, confundido, y negó con la cabeza.

"Más bien pensaba si no tenías problema si llevo mi auto a tu taller. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y no conozco a ningún mecánico. Hice el viaje desde Bunnyburrow en el Jeep, y no lo he ido a revisar".

La zorra se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada por asumir lo que Jack podía pensar de su carrera. Ella siempre estaba a la defensiva.

"Si, claro. No tengo ningún problema con que me lleves trabajo. Te pido una disculpa por mi anterior comentario".

"No te preocupes. Soy un conejo policía, sé lo que es estar a la defensiva" respondió Jack.

"¿Es muy difícil ser policía?" preguntó Skye con curiosidad. Ya Nick le había hablado de su experiencia, pero no se imaginaba como debió ser para los conejos, al ser mucho más pequeños.

"Creo que fue una experiencia más pesada para Judy de lo que fue para mi. Ella dejó una bandera alta de alcanzar, con todos los récords que rompió. Yo llegué a puntuaciones similares a ella, pero no me intimidaron o maltrataron tanto, ya que ella limpió el camino para los demás"

A la zorra le asombró el pequeño discurso del conejo. La mayoría de los machos solían hablar sobre ellos en un tono arrogante y dándose mucha importancia, para llamar su atención. Jack, por otro lado, no dudó en darle más crédito a Judy, al ser la primera en lograr ser policía, dejando sus propios méritos en segundo plano. Eso era algo que no se veía a menudo.

La zorra volteó de nuevo a ver a Nick y Judy, que seguían bailando. El zorro se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Ella le sonrió, y la cola del vulpino se curvo sobre los tobillos de la coneja. Skye levantó la ceja. Así que la posesividad era en ambas vías. Nuevamente se preguntó si ellos no tendrían algo más allá de una amistad.

Volteó a ver al conejo. Todos sus amigos eran depredadores, y para ser más precisa, cánidos. Nick se veía más tranquilo con Judy de lo que jamás lo vio con Finnick u otros amigos de la misma especie. Tal vez ella debía empezar a ampliar su visión, después de todo, el mundo se ha movido.

"Podemos agendar una cita la siguiente semana, para que lleves tu Jeep" le dijo al conejo, el cual le sonrió.

Se acabó la canción, y Jack la soltó. Ella se encontró extrañando la sensación de su pata en la espalda.

"Podemos bailar otra canción" dijo Skye sin pensar.

Jack asintió, y continuaron bailando, esta vez en silencio, disfrutando la música.

"Voy al tocador. ¿Puedes pedirme unas medias de seda?" dijo Skye después de terminar la última canción.

"Claro, te veo en la barra" Jack se alejó, y ella caminó al lado contrario. Rumbo al baño, encontró a Nick.

"¿Y Judy?" preguntó la vulpina.

"Dijo que iba al tocador, la estoy esperando" respondió el zorro.

"No creo que requiera guardaespaldas para ir al baño, Nick. Relajate" bromeó la vulpina, pero Nick le dirigió una mirada molesta. "Estoy jugando, no lo tomes a mal. Yo voy al tocador también, ¿por que no vas con Jack y enseguida los alcanzamos?" propuso.

El zorro asintió, cuando escucharon un grito que provenía del baño y un ruido de cristales rotos. El zorro corrió hacia allá, seguido de cerca por Skye. Cuando entraron vieron a dos marmotas abrazadas, ambas temblando, y a Judy Hopps enfrente de un ventanal roto, cubriéndose un brazo, de donde manaba sangre. Tenía toda la actitud de de querer saltar por el ventanal, pero estaban en un segundo piso y no era muy buena idea. Nick corrió para detenerla.

"No, Nick suéltame, ¡se está escapando!" exclamó la coneja.

Skye se acercó con cuidado para no pisar el cristal, y vio a lo lejos una figura correr.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mañana será otro día pesado y no creo tener de tiempo de subir el capítulo, así que aquí está la quinta parte de la cita.
> 
> Es la cita más malditamente larga de la historia XD perdón por eso

“Si me disculpan, le prometí un baile a Pelusa. Diviértanse” dijo el zorro en un volumen alto. 

La coneja lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la pista, dejando solos a Jack y Skye. Al llegar al centro de la pista lo soltó. Él la tomó de la cintura.

“Debo advertirte Pelusa, que tengo dos pies izquierdos” advirtió el zorro.

Ella le sonrió, y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. O más bien, ella se movía al ritmo de la música, ya que Nick solo se movía de un lado a otro, con cero coordinación. La coneja empezó a reír.

“Había olvidado lo mal que bailas” dijo, recordando el concierto de Gazelle al que fueron juntos.

“Ouch, me siento herido, Zanahorias” dijo Nick con dramatismo, y comenzó a darle unas torpes vueltas, haciéndola reír más. De pronto, Nick la piso y volteó a verla con preocupación, pero cuando Judy siguió riendo, él se le unió. Era refrescante estar así con Nick. Por un momento, toda la tensión de las últimas semanas se fue, y solo eran una pareja divirtiéndose, por que aunque fuera en secreto, eran una pareja, ¿verdad?

“Muy bien Slick, Baile 101, sigue mis instrucciones y pronto aprenderás a bailar” dijo la coneja.

Así ella le fue enseñando los pasos básicos, un dos tres, y vuelta, al ritmo de la música. Judy levantó la mirada y vio que ellos llamaban la atención bastante. Pero para su sorpresa, no solo vio miradas indignadas. Había una alpaca macho bailando con una oveja. Cuando la alpaca cruzó la mirada con Judy, él le guiño el ojo y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Nick se agachó un poco, para susurrarle al oído.

“Soy muy afortunado, la hembra más bella de la noche me está enseñando a bailar”.

Ella le sonrió y de pronto, sintió la cola de Nick enroscarse entre sus piernas. Se sentía suave y le daba cosquillas.

“Tu cola no me deja moverme, Slick” le comentó Judy en tono juguetón. Pero Nick abrió mucho los ojos y retiró su cola. Eso extrañó un poco a Judy.

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó un poco desconcertada por el comportamiento de Nick.

“Umh, lo siento Judy. Es una...cuestión canina. Tendemos a ser un poco...posesivos con nuestras parejas. Veo las miradas que te dirigen y lo bella que estás con tu vestido. El enroscar en alguien o algo la cola es un gesto de posesión y pertenencia, como para indicarles a los demás que estás conmigo. Es instintivo, primitivo y es algo que no me agrada en lo absoluto. La cola de los caninos actúa por cuenta propia y yo...lo siento mucho” explicó, avergonzado.

Judy quería tomarle del rostro, plantarle un beso en la nariz y decirle que no había nada de malo, pero no lo podía hacer con tanta gente alrededor. Ella sabía que a pesar de la evolución, muchos animales tenían comportamiento instintivo difícil de controlar, como el aullido en los lobos o el ronroneo en los felinos. En el caso de los lapinos, el deseo sexual masivo era instintivo, y el motivo por el cual muchas hembras tomaban supresores, para funcionar de manera normal y no tener tantas camadas (su madre siempre quiso una gran familia y no tomaba supresores), así que no estaba molesta con Nick por un comportamiento que era parte de su naturaleza.

Le molestaría si la actitud posesiva de Nick le prohibiera trabajar o hablar con otros machos, como sabía que muchos caninos territoriales solían hacer, pero Nick no era de ese tipo de macho. Además, le parecía de cierta manera un gesto tierno. Como si su cola mostrara todo lo que Nick no decía.

“Está bien, Nick. No tienes que disculparte” le aseguró Judy. Nick le dirigió una mirada agradecida.  
“Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir al tocador”.

“Te acompaño” dijo el zorro, y ella levantó una ceja. “Es decir, te espero fuera del pasillo”.

Ella asintió y preguntándole a un mesero por la ubicación del tocador, si dirigieron hacía allá. Judy entró. En una pared había un sillón y un ventanal con flores muy bonito. Había 4 cubículos, y uno estaba cerrado, así que entró al de al lado. Después de hacer sus necesidades, salió del cubículo a lavarse las patas. Escuchó la puerta del cubículo abrirse, y al verse en el espejo, vio también a un mamífero alto detrás de ella. Tenía una gabardina elegante, con una capucha que le cubría gran parte de la cara. Tenía una máscara que le cubría la mitad de abajo del rostro, por lo que solo podía ver sus ojos rojos y su pelaje café claro.

“No deberías ensuciar tu pelaje con él” dijo el mamífero, con un tono de voz grave, Judy se volteó para enfrentarlo, y él sacó un cuchillo. “Es la primera advertencia, amor. Álejate de él y nadie tiene por que salir herido”.

Judy se sentía indignada, ¿quién se creía que era? Lanzó una patada para desarmarlo, y el cuchillo cayó al piso. Ambos se abalanzaron por él, y en eso Judy escuchó un grito, lo cual la distrajo, haciendo que él fuera el primero en tomar el cuchillo. El mamífero le soltó una cuchillada, cortándole el brazo y Judy le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, que lo aventó cerca del ventanal. El mamífero salto por el ventanal, rompiéndolo y ella corrió hacia él, lastimándose un poco con los cristales en el piso. Lo vio caer de pie, lo cual debió haber sido doloroso, pero se levantó y comenzó a correr. Judy se preparó para saltar, y fue detenida por unas patas en su cintura. Enseguida reconoció el olor de Nick.

“No, Nick suéltame, ¡se está escapando!” exclamó Judy. ¿Qué acaso Nick no lo veía? ¡Era su acosador! Se había atrevido a atacarla, en público, debía detenerlo.

Nick volteó a donde Judy apuntó, y dijo con voz fría.

“Hopps, estás herida, no puedes hacer una persecución así. Ya sabes que hacer” y saltó por el ventanal, para seguir a su atacante.

“Oh, por Dios” escuchó a una dulce voz a su lado. Skye veía con asombro como Nick caía hábilmente, y se ponía a perseguir al mamífero, corriendo a cuatro patas.

El cerebro de Judy registró con irritación que Nick y Skye habían llegado juntos al baño. Pero su instinto policíaco tomó control, así que dejó ese detalle de lado.

“Skye, ve por Jack. Que por favor pongan a algunos miembros del staff de seguridad a resguardar la entrada del baño, mientras llegan oficiales de la ZPD” se dirigió después a unas marmotas que estaban abrazadas, una de ellas fue la que debió gritar.

“¿Están bien? ¿No se lastimaron?” preguntó con dulzura. Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza. “Soy la oficial Judy Hopps, ZPD. Les voy a pedir se queden aquí un momento, para tomar la declaración de lo sucedido. ¿Skye?” se dirigió a la vulpina, que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

“Oh, Perdón, Judy. Ir por Jack, muy bien” dijo la zorra, saliendo del baño.

Judy tomó el celular de su bolso y marcó al ZPD, pidiéndole una par de unidades para que fueran al club. Clawhauser le preguntó si había heridos, y viendo su brazo, indicó que si. Terminó la conversación telefónica y se dirigió a las chicas.

“Ahora solo resta esperar a mis compañeros para que tomen su declaración, no van a tardar”

“Oficial Hopps, soy una gran admiradora suya” dijo una de las marmotas, sus ojos marrones viendo con admiración a la coneja. Usted puede tomar nuestra declaración”.

Judy negó con la cabeza.

“Como pueden ver, no estoy en servicio” dijo señalando su vestido. “No se preocupen, mis compañeros no tardarán en llegar. Solo por favor, cuenten todo tal cual lo vieron”.

Las marmotas asintieron, y en eso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Jack. Les dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a las marmotas, las cuales suspiraron y después volteó a ver a Judy.

“Ya hablé con la dueña del lugar. Cerraron el lugar y en cuanto lleguen las patrullas que me imagino llamaste, empezarán la evacuación del edificio” la coneja asintió. Jack se acercó a revisar su brazo. “Es superficial, haré una venda rápida e iré a supervisar la organización de los asistentes” dijo el conejo, mientras rasgaba su camisa, y amarraba el trozo de tela a la herida de Judy. “Enseguida vuelvo, Hopps” dijo saliendo del baño.

La coneja suspiró. Vaya manera de terminar la noche.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Sigue siendo una semana con mucho trabajo, así que no sé cuando podría tener el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Esta es la última parte de la cita. Por fin! Drenó mi energía. Díganme que opinaron de toda la cita en general. Les gustó? Faltó algo? Les agradaron los puntos de vista de Jack y Skye? Me esforcé en hacer una cita dulce y tierna, pero adulta. Espero haya resultado.

Nick corrió cuando escuchó el grito. Sabía que la voz no era de Judy, pero ella estaba cerca, y si conocía a la coneja tan bien como creía, ella seguramente estaba involucrada en la situación, cualquiera que esta fuese.

Abrió la puerta del baño y el olor le heló la sangre. Desde esa vez en el museo, tenía muy identificado el olor de la sangre de Judy. La vio enfrente de él, a punto de saltar por la ventana, así que corrió para detenerla.

“No, Nick suéltame, ¡se está escapando!” exclamó la coneja, retorciéndose para librarse de su agarre, mientras señalaba al frente. El volteó a ver donde ella apuntaba y vio a la figura correr. De pronto, empezó a ver en rojo. Ese sujeto se había atrevido a lastimar a su pareja.

“Hopps, estás herida, no puedes hacer una persecución así. Ya sabes que hacer” dijo antes de saltar por el ventanal. Empezó a correr a cuatro patas, para ganar velocidad. El olor de la sangre de Judy guiándolo hacia su presa.

El mamífero delante de él era rápido, pero Nick tenía una buena visión nocturna y pronto ganó velocidad. Su presa de pronto se detuvo, y girando a encararlo, le arrojó un objeto, mismo que Nick esquivó. El mamífero aprovechó la distracción y corrió hacia un pasillo. Nick lo siguió, y vio al final del pasillo la gabardina del mamífero. Al salir del pasillo, se encontró con las luces del área de vida nocturna de la ciudad. Escaneó alrededor, pero la zona estaba atestada de mamíferos, y él no sabía que especie estaba buscando, ya que la gabardina tenía una capucha que le cubría las orejas y la silueta. Y el olor de la sangre de Judy había desaparecido

Soltó una maldición, y regresó sobre sus pasos. Sacó un par de guantes plásticos del bolsillo de su pantalón (una costumbre que Judy le había obligado a adoptar al grito de ‘¡no sabes cuando podemos encontrar evidencia!’) y tomó la gabardina que estaba en el pasillo. Siguió caminado y encontró un cuchillo ensangrentado. El objeto que el mamífero le había arrojado era el mismo con el que había atacado a Judy. Sintió náuseas, pero también tomó el cuchillo, para entregárselo a sus compañeros del ZPD.

Al regresar, afuera del club vio dos vehículos de la ZPD y una ambulancia. Se acercó a Trunkaby y a Grizzoli, que estaban en la entrada, organizando con el valet parking la salida de los asistentes del club. Grizzoli fue el primero en ver al zorro.

“Hey Wilde, siento que esto arruinara tu cita” dijo el oso.

“No es una cita, Rayas también esta adentro ” dijo el zorro, rodando los ojos. “¿Quién está a cargo?”

“Hopps pidió que fuera Rhinowitz” respondió Trunkaby

El zorro enarcó una ceja. Que Judy hubiera pedido a un oficial de manera directa era algo raro.

“¿Como están organizando la salida de los asistentes?” preguntó el zorro.

“El personal del club está haciendo una lista de los nombres de cada mamífero y como obtuvieron su entrada. Les piden su número y se les informa que tal vez algún oficial de la ZPD los pueda contactar para preguntas. Después de la toma de datos, salen y el valet parking entrega sus llaves o les llaman un Zuber. La dueña está apoyando mucho, nunca había visto algún dueño de establecimiento cooperar tanto".

A Nick no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Shirley y su esposo eran ambos mamíferos muy trabajadores. Estaba al tanto de cuánto les había costado abrir el club, y no querían perder el esfuerzo invertido al negarse a ayudar a la policía.

Nick entró al edificio, donde vio a los meseros tomando los datos de los asistentes, que habían hecho una fila muy ordenada para salir del lugar. El esposo de Shirley estaba organizando la fila. Les pedía disculpas por el inconveniente, y les daba algunas tarjetas, para solicitar cortesías. Nick se acercó al coyote.

“Hey Bobby” dijo el zorro.

“Nick, que bueno verte” respondió el coyote, tomó a Nick del brazo y lo condujo a un lugar un poco más reservado. “Nadie escuchó el ruido ni el grito del baño,debido a la música, por lo que no saben del atacante. Solo las chicas que estaban en el baño. Les dijimos a los asistentes que los ayudamos con una investigación, pero no sé que información irán a dar ustedes a la prensa. Estamos con la mejor disponibilidad”.

“Gracias por tu ayuda, Bobby. Lamento que esto haya sucedido en su evento de inauguración " dijo el zorro.

"Yo también lo lamento. Shirley estaba emocionada con toda esta asistencia, y tu ayuda fue muy valiosa. Espero que podamos reponernos pronto de esto" dijo el coyote, con las orejas gachas.

"Ayudaré en lo que pueda Bobby. No estarán solos. ¿Oye, sabes si siguen en el baño?"

"No. Shirley le ofreció su oficina al oficial rinoceronte y ahí está con las chicas. Creo que la coneja y su novio si están en el baño, con el oficial lobo"

Nick contuvo un gruñido. Su plan para despistar usando a Jack era bueno, pero le irritaba sobremanera cada que lo mencionaban como el novio de Judy. Ya siquiera tenía que ver con celos, era cuestión de instinto, que le gritaba por marcar a Judy y así supieran que estaba con él. Sabía que era una actitud ridícula, y eso cual lo conflictuaba e irritaba más.

"Gracias Bobby. Te veo después" dijo mientras se dirigía al baño. Afuera de este, Skye y Shirley hablaban.

"¿Nick, estás bien?" dijo Skye,avanzando hacia él. "¿Lo alcanzaste?"

"No" contestó simplemente. "¿Y Judy?" 

"Adentro, con su novio" respondió Shirley.

Nick rodó los ojos, pero no se molestó en corregirla. Entró al baño. Habían movido el sillón, donde una gacela atendía a Judy. El oficial Wolfbane tomaba fotografías de los cristales rotos. Jack estaba parado al lado de Judy.

"La herida de tu brazo es superficial, pero algo dolorosa, recomiendo trabajo ligero por una semana. Las heridas en tus patas igual, será incómodo caminar, pero en una semana estarás bien, le haré llegar el reporte a Jefe Bogo, para que te ponga trabajo de escritorio" dijo la gacela.

Judy hizo un mohín adorable, y Jack le puso una pata en el hombro.

"Es poco tiempo, tranquila"dijo el conejo.

"No pude alcanzarlo" dijo Nick, haciendo que los presentes voltearan a verlo. "Sólo pude obtener esto" levantó los brazos, para que vieran la gabardina.

La gacela se despidió de ellos y se fue de la habitación, y Wolfbane se acercó a Nick, con un par de bolsas de evidencia. 

"¿Que pasó? " preguntó la coneja.

"Me aventó el cuchillo con el que te hirió y aprovechó la distracción para huir" respondió el zorro. "Se quitó la gabardina y no sentí ningún olor además de tu sangre. Es probable que estuviera usando un bloqueador de olor".

"¿Te lastimó?" preguntó la coneja, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos amatista.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo fue que atacó este sujeto?" 

Judy agachó la mirada y Nick encontró extraña su actitud. En eso, la puerta se abrió y Rhinowitz entró a la habitación. 

"Hopps, el Jefe dice que puedes tener libre sábado y domingo. ¿Quieres presentar declaración el lunes o de una vez?" preguntó el rinoceronte.

"Prefiero hacerlo ahora, no hay mucho que decir" el rinoceronte sacó una grabadora de voz. "Entré al baño y el ignoto me estaba esperando en uno de los cubículos, cuando terminé de usar el baño salió del cubículo y me amenazó con el cuchillo, le di una patada para desarmarlo. El grito de una de las marmotas me distrajo cuando intenté tomar el cuchillo antes que él. Me hirió y lo pateé en el estómago para alejarlo y saltó por la ventana. Nick llegó y corrió para perseguirlo" respondió la coneja, sin inflexiones en la voz, como si fuera un reporte normal.

"¿Te dijo algo?" preguntó el rinoceronte. La nariz de Judy empezó a temblar.

"El ignoto me llamó 'amor'. Creo que se trata del mismo sujeto que ingresó a mi departamento" respondió Judy. 

Nick se tensó. Así que por eso Judy había pedido a Rhinowitz. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Debió de haber sido más rápido, para no perder el rastro de ese bastardo. Trató de recordar si había visto a alguna liebre, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

"¿Dijo alguna otra cosa?" preguntó Rhinowitz.

Judy volteó a ver a Nick a los ojos, pero enseguida desvío la mirada.

"Me dijo 'amor' e intentó acercarse a mi, sólo vi sus ojos rojos y un poco de pelaje café claro, como café con leche. No sé si haya huellas o pelos en los objetos que Nick consiguió" contestó la coneja. Nick se dio cuenta que había algo que ella no estaba diciendo. "¿Puedo irme ya?" 

"Si, claro. Te vemos lunes" respondió el rinoceronte después de pausar la grabadora. La coneja le dedicó una sonrisa débil y se levantó de su asiento. 

"Yo los llevo" se ofreció Jack. El zorro y la coneja asintieron.

"Wilde, tu sólo descansas el domingo . Mañana Bogo te quiere repartiendo multas" dijo Rhinowitz.

"Awww, el Jefe siempre tan considerado" respondió el zorro. Los oficiales soltaron una risa corta.

Nick abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que Judy y Jack pasaran. Skye aún se encontraba afuera.

"Judy, ¿necesitas algo?" dijo la vulpina.

"Estoy bien, Skye. Jack nos llevará a Nick y a mi a nuestro departamento" respondió la coneja.

La zorra enarcó una ceja y Nick recordó que ella no sabía nada sobre su nuevo arreglo de vivienda.

"Entiendo. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme" respondió la vulpina y Nick admiró su sentido de la discreción.

Los tres mamíferos salieron del edificio y tras recibir las llaves del valet parking, se despidieron de sus compañeros.

"Puedes ir atrás con Judy" le dijo el conejo. Nick le sonrió, agradecido. Todos subieron al vehículo. 

Jack había llevado a Nick a su departamento la noche anterior, así que conocía el camino. Judy se recargó en Nick y él le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, y colocó la cola en el regazo de la coneja. Iban en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Llegaron al edificio.

"Descansen, los veo el lunes" les dijo el conejo.

Nick y Judy agradecieron a Jack y se bajaron del vehículo. Subieron en silencio y Nick abrió la puerta de su departamento. Ambos entraron, Nick encendió las luces y cerró la puerta.

"Iré a dormir, buenas noches, Nick" dijo la coneja, y caminó hacia su habitación.

"Judy, espera" la coneja se detuvo, pero no se giró a verlo. Nick quería dejarla descansar, pero era un tema que tenían que tratar cuanto antes. "Sé que no le dijiste todo lo que sabes a Rhinowitz" dijo en un tono que esperaba no sonara acusatorio.

Judy se giró y caminó de nuevo hacia él. Se cruzó de brazos, como protegiéndose a sí misma.

"El sujeto me dijo 'No deberías ensuciar tu pelaje con él. Es la primera advertencia, amor. Alejate de él y nadie tiene por que salir herido'" dijo la coneja.

"¿Por que no le dijiste eso a Rhinowitz?" preguntó, molesto. La coneja parpadeó, confundida por su tono de voz.

"Quedamos en no decir nada de lo nuestro..." empezó.

"No se trata de lo nuestro, Judy. Estás ocultando información para la investigación. La puedes retrasar y lo sabes, no es propio de ti, señorita ‘debemos hacer todo de acuerdo al reglamento’. Así que dime sobre que se trata realmente”

“El Jefe…siento que...pueda ponerme otro compañero de manera temporal, o sacarme de acción en el campo” admitió la coneja, bajando la mirada.

Nick se llevó una pata al rostro y se talló el puente de la nariz, exasperado. La coneja siempre poniendo su carrera antes que cualquier otra cosa.

"Judy, no puedes tomar a la ligera esto..."

"¡No lo estoy tomando a la ligera!" lo cortó, indignada. 

“¡Pues no parece!” exclamó indignado también. Era increíble como habían tenido su primera cita y su primera discusión de pareja en el mismo día.

“¡No le puedo dar más control! ¡Ya hizo que me mudara, que mi hermana se esté reportando cada dos días! No puedo permitir que influya en mi trabajo también. Necesito estar cerca de ti...necesito saber que estás a salvo...” los ojos de Judy brillaron y bajó la mirada, contiendo las lágrimas. Nick sabía cuanto odiaba llorar

Nick se acercó a abrazarla.

"Lo siento, espero que lo encontremos pronto y así terminar con esto” la consoló.

La coneja lo miró a los ojos, lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en la boca. El zorro se sorprendió, pero cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al beso, su cola se enroscó en la cintura de la coneja.

"No me voy a alejar, Nick. Él no me dirá que hacer o con quien estar".

El zorro le acarició entre las orejas

“Yo estaré contigo mientras me quieras a tu lado, Zanahorias. Pero el lunes deberías decirle de la amenaza a Rhinowitz”.

"¿Puedo...dormir contigo?" preguntó la coneja de pronto.

"Oh, woow, eso es un cambio de tema drástico y sin anestesia, Pelusa. No crees que es ir un poco...¿rápido? Los zorros no hacemos eso en la primera cita..." dijo el zorro, incómodo.

"Dulces galletas con queso, ¡no ese tipo de 'dormir'!" exclamó la coneja, todo su rostro rojo. "No quiero pasar la noche sola" dijo en un susurro, mientras se acariciaba el brazo herido

El zorro lo entendió. Acababan de amenazarlos. Ella solo quería asegurarse que él estaba bien. Él se sentía igual.

"Mientras prometas no patearme, estoy de acuerdo" la coneja le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo. “Ve a cambiarte, te veo en mi habitación”

La coneja le dio un beso rápido en los labios y fue a su habitación. Él entró a su dormitorio y sacó su celular. Marcó un número. Debía ser rápido, no sabía cuanto tardaría la coneja en quitarse el maquillaje, y cambiarse de ropa.

"Disculpe la hora, pero tengo que pedirle un favor”

“¿Estás consciente de que eso te dejará en deuda, Nicky?” respondió su interlocutor.

“Si, lo sé. Pero es importante”.

Después de explicar rápido lo que necesitaba, cortó la llamada y se apresuró a ponerse su pijama. Justo abotonaba el último botón cuando la coneja tocó suavemente a su puerta.

El zorro abrió la puerta, para encontrar del otro lado a Judy, con un simple pijama negro con flores amarillas. Agradecía a todas las deidades vulpinas que fuera un pantalón largo y no un short.

“Vamos Pelusa, es tarde y yo si debo trabajar mañana” dijo, mientras ella entraba y él volvía a cerrar la puerta.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Fueron como 30 hits desde la última actualización. Tengo entendido que el hit registra la IP, así que no sé si sean lectores nuevos o si leyeron el nuevo capítulo de otra IP. Lo que haya sido, muchas gracias! Si han llegado hasta aquí, de verdad, gracias!
> 
> A partir de ahora, el ritmo de actualización si irá lento, una vez a la semana o algo así.
> 
> Como siempre, agradeceré si dejan comentarios sobre que opinan de la historia

Judy abrió los ojos de golpe, y se sentó en la cama, con la respiración agitada. Parpadeó confundida, al no encontrarse en su habitación, pero enseguida recordó que había dormido en la habitación de Nick. El cuál, por cierto, no se encontraba ya ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de la pesadilla. De pronto, vio una nota sobre la almohada del vulpino. La tomó para leerla.

“Zanahorias:  
Me tomé la libertad de apagar la alarma de tu celular, ya que NECESITAS descansar. Te dejé hecho el almuerzo . Ni se te ocurra lavar los platos, ya lo haré yo cuando regrese. Mi turno termina a las 8:00. Llevaré comida Thai de regreso. DESCANSA”

La coneja sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su zorro se encontraba bien, estaba en el trabajo. No había sido herido, como en su pesadilla.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche. Eran las 12:00pm. Bastante tarde, ella nunca se levantaba después de las 7:00am. Al parecer, si estaba demasiado cansada.

Fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Ahí encontró un termo y un contenedor con la nota “Zanahorias”. El termo tenía un smoothie de fresa y el contenedor una ensalada de frutas con queso y almendras. 

Tomó la comida, y las flores que Nick le había dado el día anterior y se sentó en la sala. Antes de comer, debía hacer una videollamada. Sacó su celular y marcó el número. Un rostro idéntico al suyo le contestó al segundo timbre.

“¡Hola Judy! ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?” preguntó su hermana Jess.

“Pues, verás...”

La cara de Jess fue de la dicha al saber sobre el ramo de flores y la cena, a la preocupación cuando Judy le relató su ataque.

“Es horrible, Judy. ¿De verdad crees que pueda ser el mismo sujeto? ¿No podría ser alguien más?”

“Tendría que tener muy mala suerte para tener dos acosadores simultáneamente” dijo la policía.

“Podría ser un grupo...” comentó la mayor de las hermanas.

Judy consideró esa opción. Recordó lo que le había dicho el señor Lupin: Había grupos dedicados a hablar mal de ella. Sabía que también había el lado contrario. Nick le hablaba a veces de los comentarios de mamíferos que se sentían inspirados por ella.

“Se lo comentaré a mi compañero encargado del caso” concedió la coneja. “Jess, esto es muy serio. Te pido que por ningún motivo te saltes nuestros días y horarios de contacto. Hoy regresas a Deerbroke, ¿verdad?”

“Si, Judy. Descuida, hablé con mi amiga Marissa, una ciervo que es maestra en el mismo instituto. Voy a poder quedarme en la residencia donde ella está. Solo iré por mis cosas a mi cuarto actual”.

“Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto por mi culpa” dijo la policía, con la cabeza gacha.

“No es tu culpa, Judy. El animal o los animales que están haciendo esto son los culpables. ¿Te atreverías a culpar a la víctima, si le estuviera sucediendo a alguien más?” dijo su hermana, frunciendo el ceño.

“¡Claro que no!” respondió, airada.

“Tú eres la víctima aquí” dijo la maestra. Judy se sentía mejor de haber habado con su hermana, Jess siempre tenía las palabras precisas.

“Por favor, no le digas a mamá y papá de este ataque, no los quiero preocupar” pidió la policía. 

“Descuida, no diré nada. Judy, hablamos después, Carolyn me pidió que le cuidara a los niños para poder ir a su consulta de embarazo”.

“Está bien, dales besos a todos de mi parte. Cuídate, Jess”

“Tú también, Judy. Nos vemos después”

Las hermanas terminaron la conversación, y Judy sintió como se le iba un peso de encima. Tomó una de las flores que Nick le había dado y se la llevó a la boca. Sabía delicioso. Después de comer, prepararía un postre con las flores.

Puso una película en Pawmazon para tener de fondo mientras comía, pero no dejaba de pensar en el ataque, y en la amenaza del sujeto. Y que Rhinowitz estaría molesto con ella por haber omitido información. Le dolía la cabeza de solo pensarlo. En eso, sonó su celular. Era de un número que ella no tenía agendado.

“¿Hola?” respondió la coneja.

“Hola, Judy. Perdona que te marque, pero me quedé un poco preocupada. ¿Cómo estás?” respondió una dulce voz que la coneja identificó de inmediato.

“¿Skye?” preguntó, extrañada.

“Oh, perdona, si, soy yo. Tenía tu tarjeta con tu número de la ocasión anterior” respondió la vulpina.

“Oh, descuida. Gracias por preocuparte. Estoy bien, la herida solo fue superficial. Me dejaron descansar hoy y mañana”

“¡Me alegra oír eso! Oye, puedo ir a tu casa a ayudarte con la comida o la cena. Y pasar algún tiempo de chicas juntas, ¿que te parece?” escuchó la voz emocionada de la vulpina.

Judy abrió la boca para rechazar la invitación, y luego volvió a cerrarla. Ella tenía que deshacerse de esos celos que sentía por la vulpina. Tanto Skye como Nick aseguraban que solo eran amigos, y la zorra estaba intentando pasar tiempo con ella. Y pensándolo bien, sus único amigos eran Nick, Fru-Fru y Clawhauser. Iba siendo hora de ampliar su círculo social. Además, lo último que quería era estar sola en estos momentos.

“¿Sigues ahí?” preguntó la vulpina.

“Oh, perdona, estaba distraída, Skye. Ya estoy comiendo y Nick dijo que traería comida Thai para la cena. Pero quería preparar un postre, y tal vez quieras ayudarme. Puedes venir alrededor de las...¿cinco de la tarde? Te puedo mandar una lista de cosas que necesito para la elaboración”

“¡Suena perfecto! Mandame un mensaje con la ubicación y ahí estaré”

Terminaron la conversación y Judy registró el número de la vulpina en su directorio, le mandó la ubicación del departamento de Nick y una pequeña lista de compra.

También le mandó un mensaje a Nick avisándole que iría la vulpina, y diciéndole que llevara comida thai para tres. El zorro le respondió solo con un “ok” y un emoticón de un zorro guiñando el ojo. La coneja sonrió. Terminó de comer y fue a darse una ducha y un baño de burbujas, para relajarse un poco (le encantaba que el baño de Nick si tuviera una tina). Cuando salió de tomar el baño y cambiarse la venda, se puso unos leggins negros y un tank top color lavanda.

Se sentó en la sala y tomó su celular. Decidió invertir su tiempo en algo productivo. Entró a su cuenta de Pawmazon Prime y buscó un libro sobre perfiles criminales. Si quería ser detective, debería seguir estudiando. Encontró uno y lo compró para leer en su teléfono.

Quedó absorta con la información que leía, hasta que escuchó el timbre sonar. Sacudió la cabeza y revisó su celular. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, había perdido la noción del tiempo leyendo.

Fue a la cocina y tomó el banquito que utilizaba para alcanzar la barra al cocinar, y lo puso para alcanzar mejor la mirilla, y comprobar que se trataba de Skye.

“¡Hola!” dijo la coneja, abriendo la puerta.

La vulpina tenía unos jeans y una blusa de manga corta color verde. Su pelo color arena se veía suave y con brillo. Judy sintió una punzada de celos. Skye se veía muy femenina, casi sin esfuerzo alguno, y a Judy le costaba mucho tener un resultado como el de ella.

La vulpina le sonrió y le mostró las bolsas de compra.

“Conseguí todo. ¿Qué vamos a preparar?” dijo mientras entraba al departamento

“Una tarta de queso con salsa de flores” dijo señalando las flores que estaban en la barra.

“¡Que bonitas! ¿Te las dio Nick?” preguntó la vulpina.

Judy maldijo por dentro.

“Pues verás...” dijo mientras trataba de inventarse una excusa.

“Judy, no soy tonta. Vi como Nick enroscaba la cola en tus piernas. En un signo de posesión. Debo decirte que eres muy afortunada. Los zorros rojos son la mejor pareja que una hembra pueda desear” dijo la vulpina, con una sonrisa. “Aunque me intriga que ya vivan juntos, eso es ir rápido para un zorro”.

Judy se debatió consigo misma. No le gustaba la idea de darle información muy personal a Skye, pero Jack y su familia sabían sobre ella y Nick. Ya eran muchos, y mientras más los supieran menos duraría en secreto . 

“Ven a la cocina, Preparemos esto mientras te cuento el por qué Nick me ofreció su departamento”.

Y así Judy le contó de la muñeca, de como entraron a su departamento, y como fue el ataque de la noche anterior. Skye la escuchaba en silencio, con una mirada atenta y empática.

“Vaya Judy, lamento que estés pasando por todo esto” dijo la vulpina, mientras cocinaba los pétalos de flores en mantequilla. Judy le explicó que los había comprado especialmente para el postre “Y Nick ciertamente fue muy considerado en ofrecerte su departamento. Los vulpinos somos muy celosos con nuestras guaridas. Podemos hacer reuniones sociales, pero dejar a alguien quedarse, es un nivel de confianza muy alto. Y Nick es especialmente desconfiado”.

“Nick es mi mejor amigo y mi compañero. Nuestro nivel de confianza es alto. Le confiaría mi vida” dijo Judy, con sinceridad.

La vulpina se le quedó viendo con intensidad y le dedicó una sonrisa.

“Eres única, Judy. Es muy raro para nosotros que una presa nos tenga en alta estima”.

“Realmente no somos tan diferentes, Skye. Tanto a los zorros como a los conejos se nos estereotipa constantemente. Sé lo que es luchar por que te dejen de ver solo por tu especie”.

“Jack me contó que tú ayudaste a limpiar el camino para los animales pequeños en el ZPD. Sé lo doblemente difícil que lo tenemos las hembras. Mi oficio está dominado por machos y es difícil para mi que los clientes nuevos quieran confiarme sus autos”.

“¿En serio? ¿Y por qué quisiste dedicarte a eso?” preguntó con curiosidad la coneja.

“Mi papá tenía un taller mecánico. Crecí viéndolo trabajar, y desde pequeña me fue enseñando como arreglar los autos. El murió cuando yo tenía 10 años y mamá se vio obligada a cerrar el taller. Mi sueño ha sido tener un taller mecánico, tal como lo tenía papá. Si todo sale tal como lo planeo, creo que a principios del siguiente año ya puedo tener mi taller” dijo Skye con orgullo.

“Lamento lo de tu padre, pero me da gusto que los planes de tu taller vayan bien” dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

“Gracias, Judy. Y ahora...¿que hago con esto?” preguntó la vulpina, señalando los pétalos, que ya habían adquirido el color que Judy deseaba.

Judy le explicó como hacer la salsa, y así transcurrió el tiempo. Judy ya se había dado cuenta de que Skye era inteligente, pero le agradó ver que tenían mucho en común. Justo cuando Skye bañaba la tarta con la salsa de flores, escucharon la puerta abrirse. Judy fue a la sala, donde encontró a Nick y a Jack, ambos cargando unas bolsas. Nick no llevaba el uniforme, lo que indicaba se había duchado en el precinto. Judy levantó una ceja, curiosa por la presencia del conejo.

“Hola chicos, ¿que tal su día?” preguntó la coneja. Las orejas de Skye se movieron al escuchar la palabra ‘chicos’, y fue la sala, colocándose detrás de Judy.

“Para mí, fue un día más sin romper tu marca de multas, Zanahorias. En serio, aún no entiendo como hiciste 200 multas antes de mediodía” dijo el zorro con dramatismo.

Judy solo le sonrió con suficiencia.

“Yo estaba en mi departamento leyendo cuando recibí un mensaje de Nick, diciendo algo sobre que no quería estar en desventaja numérica y que pasara por él al Precinto . No lo entendí muy bien, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Dónde puedo poner la cerveza, Judy?” dijo Jack, señalando las bolsas.

“En la cocina, deja te ayudo” dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

“Necesitaba algo de testosterona para equilibrar las cosas. Si surge alguna discusión de algún tema en la cena, me gustaría tener a alguien que me respalde” explicó el vulpino. “¿Skye,me puedes ayudar a sacar la comida?”.

La zorra asintió y pusieron todo en la mesa de centro. Los conejos se les unieron, cada uno con una cerveza en cada pata, listos para comenzar la cena.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero hayan pasado un buen fin de semana. Quiero decirles que me tomaré un pequeño descanso de esta historia. Han sido días pesados en el mundo real, y con la temporada navideña, se viene una carga grande de trabajo. Posiblemente si escriba,pero la verdad, no asegura publicar ningún capítulo durante este mes.
> 
> No abandonaré la historia, solo requiero un break. 
> 
> Como siempre, los comentarios son bien apreciados, así que déjenme saber que opinan del capítulo

Nick estaba recargado en la pared afuera del precinto, mientras revisaba su celular. El teléfono sonó y el zorro contestó la llamada.

“Wilde” dijo el vulpino.

“Ya está todo arreglado, Wilde. Mantente alerta, antes del fin de mes el jefe se pondrá en contacto contigo.”

El zorro suspiró. Odiaba estar en una deuda que podía comprometer su posición en el ZPD, pero no veía otra manera.

“Está bien. Muchas gracias”.

“Adiós, Wilde”

El zorro cortó la comunicación. Siguió revisando su celular cuando en eso escuchó un claxon y volteó al frente, para ver el Jeep de Jack Savage. Se dirigió al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, para subir al auto.

“Hey, Rayas” saludó el vulpino.

“Hola” saludó el conejo. “Oye, ¿a qué te referías con eso de que no querías estar en desventaja numérica? ¿Tendremos una pelea o algo así?” 

El zorro se echó a reír mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

“¿En serio viniste pensando que necesitaba ayuda para una pelea?”

“La verdad, estaba muy aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Pensé que patear traseros sería divertido” bromeó el conejo.

El zorro le dedicó su característica sonrisa torcida y rodó los ojos. Este conejo estaba resultando ser bastante confiable. No sabía si tenía que ver por estar todo el día con Judy y se estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de conejos, pero Savage también se estaba ganando su respeto muy rápido.

“En realidad, Skye fue a visitar a Zanahorias. El ataque de ayer arruinó tu ‘no cita’ con Skye, y pensé que tal vez te querrías unir a nosotros. Ya pedí la cena, solo debemos pasar por ella y tu invitas las cervezas”

“No sabía que Skye y Judy eran tan amigas. Judy se ve bastante incómoda con ella” comentó el conejo.

“Yo tampoco sé como sucedió esto, pero la verdad, me siento más tranquilo si Zanahorias no está sola. Antes de su mudanza revisamos que funcionara el circuito de seguridad del edificio, y aunque la coneja se puede defender sola y me consta que incluso dormida, me alegra que tenga compañía y pueda distraerse del ataque. 

“¿Tu también crees que es el mismo mamífero?”

“Debemos esperar a los resultados de laboratorio. Zanhorias...ella omitió información a Rhinowitz. El bastardo la amenazó directamente, que se alejara de mí”

El conejo levantó una ceja.

“Creo que se está desesperando. Judy no es como la amiga de mi hermano. Judy es fuerte, y todo el tiempo está contigo. Dudo que la amenaza haya sido por que esté celoso en un plano romántico. Creo que la quiere aislar, para tener más posibilidades de llegar a ella”.

“Si, también lo pensé. Zanahorias no tiene vida social. Todo su entrenamiento lo hace en el gimnasio del ZPD. El que ella decidiera mudarse lo sacó de su zona de control. La amiga de tu hermano se quedó en su departamento, según el reporte, ¿verdad?”

“Si, ella recibió la muñeca también en su lugar de trabajo. Ella estaba empezando como actriz y lamentablemente, consideró que tener un acosador era señal de que estaba empezando a tener éxito y no tomó precauciones”.

“Ouch, que mal que le haya sucedido eso. El lunes empezaremos con la revisión de ese caso. Una parte de mi desea que no sea el mismo que atacó a Zanahorias, pero otra parte desea que sí sea el mismo y acabar con esto de una vez por todas” dijo el zorro

Fueron a recoger la comida y las bebidas, se dirigieron al departamento de Nick. Entraron al departamento y se dirigieron a la sala. Judy iba saliendo de la cocina.

“Hola chicos, ¿que tal su día?” preguntó la coneja. Skye iba detrás de ella.

“Para mí, fue un día más sin romper tu marca de multas, Zanahorias. En serio, aún no entiendo como hiciste 200 multas antes de mediodía” dijo el zorro. Si bien, su tono era exagerado, para él definitivamente era un misterio. Apenas había llegado a las 70 multas durante todo el día, y vaya que se había esforzado. La coneja solo le sonrió con suficiencia

“Yo estaba en mi departamento leyendo cuando recibí un mensaje de Nick, diciendo algo sobre que no quería estar en desventaja numérica y que pasara por él al Precinto . No lo entendí muy bien, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. ¿Dónde puedo poner la cerveza, Judy?” dijo Jack, señalando las bolsas.

“En la cocina, deja te ayudo” dijo la coneja con una sonrisa. Ambos tomaron las bolsas y fueron a la cocina.

“Necesitaba algo de testosterona para equilibrar las cosas. Si surge alguna discusión de algún tema en la cena, me gustaría tener a alguien que me respalde” explicó el vulpino. “¿Skye,me puedes ayudar a sacar la comida?”.

La zorra asintió y pusieron todo en la mesa de centro. Los conejos se les unieron, cada uno con una cerveza en cada pata. Judy le ofreció una a Skye, y Jack le entregó una a Nick. Se sentaron en los sillones, Jack en el piso, después de poner un cojín.

“¿Eso que vi en la cocina era tarta de queso?” preguntó el conejo.

“Si, es la receta especial de mi mamá, que lleva salsa de flores Fue lo primero que aprendí a cocinar” dijo Judy.

“Una vez probé la tarta de tu mamá. Espero que te haya quedado tan bien como a ella”.

“No la hice sola, Skye ayudó mucho” la coneja le sonrió a la vulpina.

El zorro le estaba dando su caja de comida a la zorra y comenzó a reír.

“¿Hiciste cocinar a Skye?” preguntó divertido.

“Wilde” advirtió la vulpina con un tono frío.

Ambos conejos parpadearon, confundidos.

“Perdón, pero recuerdo la vez que llevaste el almuerzo para todos en el taller y...”

“No cuentes esa historia a menos que quieras arruinar la comida para todos” dijo la vulpina, arrebatando de las patas del zorro la caja de comida. “Pero descuida, solo seguí las instrucciones de Judy, y ella supervisó todo. Creo que la tarta será un buen postre”

Los conejos compartieron una mirada curiosa, y encogiéndose de hombros, ambos tomaron sus respectivas cajas de comida.

“Oye Nick, ¿como te fue en el Festival en Bunnyburrow? Vi la fotografía de la zanahoria gigante que me enviaste” preguntó la vulpina, mientras comía.

El zorro le dirigió una rápida mirada a Judy, la cual se sonrojó y comenzó a comer.

“Fue un viaje bastante interesante. El Festival está lleno de comida deliciosa, y la familia de Zanahorias fue muy hospitalaria. Espero poder ir el siguiente año también”. 

“¿Tú has ido a Bunnyburrow, Skye?” preguntó Jack.

“No, pero no me molestaría unirme a un viaje en grupo para conocer el lugar. Se veía muy divertido”

“¡Todos se pueden quedar en casa de mis padres! Podemos planear algo de una semana, y Jack y yo les podremos dar un tour completo”.

“¿Y por que esperar un año para un viaje? Yo les puedo hacer un tour a la playa, mis pequeños conejos campestres” dijo el zorro.

La coneja le aventó un champiñón, el cual el zorro atrapó con la boca.

“Delicioso, Zanahorias. Muchas gracias” dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Judy hizo un mohín y Skye rió con la interacción entre ambos.

“Yo acabo de entrar a la ZPD. No tengo aún tiempo de vacaciones” dijo Jack, mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza.

“Oh, puedes pedir un permiso especial para un fin de semana, y reponerlo con un poco de tiempo extra diario. Parece que no, pero el Jefe Bogo es bastante accesible con los permisos, siempre y cuando tu desempeño no baje” dijo la coneja.

Nick vio a los tres mamíferos conversar entre ellos. Era raro. Tenía poco de haber retomado su amistad con Skye. Jack apenas llegaba a sus vidas. A pesar de las preocupaciones por el día anterior, y lo que se avecinaba, pudo sonreír sinceramente. Estos tres mamíferos, de especies diferentes a la de él, lo hacían sentirse en paz.


	49. Chapter 49

Judy estaba sentada, con la cabeza entre sus patas, pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con Rhinowitz. La sala de juntas se encontraba vacía.

“¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?”

La coneja volteó hacia abajo, para ver a Jack parado al lado de la silla que ella compartía con Nick en la sala de juntas. Bajó para poder conversar mejor con el conejo.

“Bien. Después de que ustedes se fueron, Nick recogió todo y yo fui a dormir. El domingo Nick habló por teléfono con su madre y yo terminé un libro. Fue un fin de semana bastante tranquilo. ¿Y el tuyo?”

“También fue tranquilo. El sábado acompañé a Skye a su auto cuando salimos de tu departamento. Quedé de ir el miércoles al taller donde trabaja, para llevar mi Jeep. Dice que ese día tiene menos trabajo” respondió el conejo. “¿Y dónde está Nick?”

“Fue a cambiarse a los vestidores. Una cebra le tiró su café encima. El dice que iba distraído, pero creí ver un brillo de burla en los ojos de la cebra. Ya iba a reclamarle pero Nick me detuvo” dijo Judy, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el metro. “Eso nos deja a Nick sin cafeína suficiente en el cuerpo. Créeme, si quieres sobrevivir a patrullar con Nick, saliendo del precinto lo primero que debes hacer es ir directo a comprar un expresso doble” el conejo frente a ella soltó una risa corta.

“Anotado. ¿Algún otro consejo?” preguntó el conejo.

“Huuumh” Judy pareció considerarlo. “Por más tontos e irritantes que sean sus chistes, no dejes ver que te molestan. Si se da cuenta, seguirá haciéndolos”.

“Hopps, Savage” saludó Rhinowitz, quien acababa de llegar a la sala de juntas. Ambos conejos lo saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. “¿Cómo te encuentras, Hopps?”

“Mucho mejor, gracias. Este...¿Podemos hablar un momento terminando la asignación?”

“Si, sin problemas” La puerta se abrió, entrando Fangmayer junto a Delgatto, todos se saludaron. “Oye, Hopps, lamento que el ataque haya arruinado tu cita”. Dijo el rinoceronte.

Judy se sonrojó levemente. Ella también lo lamentaba, la cita estaba saliendo muy bien.

“No estábamos en una cita. Era una salida en grupo”.

“¿Qué se sintió ser el mal tercio, Jack?” preguntó Delgatto, uniéndose a la conversación.

“Créeme, no fui mal tercio porque no era para nada una cita” dijo Jack, con una sonrisa. “De hecho, hablando de citas...Judy, ¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes?”

“¿Eh? No, no tengo planes” Judy se preguntaba a que estaba jugando Jack, si él sabía que ella y Nick estaban juntos.

“¿En serio vas a invitar a Judy a salir justo en el Precinto? A Wilde no le va a gustar”. dijo Fangmayer.

“¿Qué es lo que no me va a gustar?” Dijo Nick, entrando a la sala, mientras daba un bostezo. Detrás de él iban Wolfbane y Wolford.

“Savage invitó a Hopps a una cita el viernes” dijo Rhinowitz, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Judy volteó a ver a Nick, temerosa por la respuesta del vulpino.

Nick llegó a su lado y puso ambas patas sobre los hombros de Jack. Todos detuvieron la respiración. Nick simuló examinar a Jack.

“Me parece mejor opción que Ken, Zanahorias” dijo después de un momento, retirando ambas patas de los hombros del conejo. “Tienes mi aprobación, pueden ir de nuevo al restaurante que les recomendé cuando Rayas llegó a la ciudad”.

“Era Kyle” corrigió en automático la coneja. “¿Desde cuando necesito tu aprobación para algo?” preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

“Desde que tu última cita fue con un idiota” respondió el zorro, guiñando el ojo, y fue cuando Judy se dio cuenta. Jack no la estaba invitando realmente a una cita. Solo quería que los demás lo pensaran. Todos habían apostado en la noche anterior y ahora les estaban dando nuevo material para apostar. Estos dos pensaban sacar provecho de un imaginario círculo amoroso.

“Vamos Judy, será divertido, lo prometo” dijo Jack, y por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos, Judy estaba segura que no hablaba de la cita ficticia.

“Está bien, el viernes podemos salir” aceptó Judy pensando en que debía haber un lugar en el infierno para ellos, por aprovecharse así de sus compañeros. Su respuesta ocasionó los aullidos por parte de los lobos. Jack le preguntó algo a Nick, pero ella dejó de prestar atención y saltó de nuevo a su silla. La habitación siguió llenándose, y los murmullos aumentaron. Nick se sentó a su lado. En eso, Higgins anunció la entrada del Jefe y todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

“Tengo poco tiempo, así que acabemos esto rápido” gruñó el búfalo. “Esta semana Savage hará equipo con Wilde, necesito los avances en el caso que pidieron” ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. “Delgatto, harás pareja con McHorn, quiero que cubran Plaza Sahara toda la semana. El mercado ambulante de Meogypto que viene cada año se pone hoy, y no quiero a ladrones merodeando por ahí. Todos los demás, continúan con sus patrullas de la semana pasada, pueden retirarse” todos se levantaron de sus asientos para salir de la habitación. “Hopps, recibí las indicaciones de que sólo puedes hacer trabajo ligero en esta semana. Quiero que revises los avances del caso frío que tienes junto con Wilde, además, el detective Purralta se pondrá en contacto contigo, para que le apoyes con una investigación”

“¿El detective Jake Purralta?” jadeó Judy.Judy no lo conocía en persona, pero había escuchado que era uno de los mejores detectives del precinto.

“Si. Tiene asignado un caso que involucra a los Aulladores. Como tu resolviste ese caso, y estás más familiarizada con plantas debido a tu familia, puedes serle de ayuda en su investigación” respondió el búfalo

“Entiendo, lo puedo ayudar con gusto, Jefe”.

“Ahora, vete. Tengo demasiado trabajo pendiente” gruñó el búfalo.

La coneja saltó de su silla y salió de la habitación. Afuera de esta, la espera Rhinowitz.

“¿De qué querías hablar, Hopps?”

“Oh verás” dijo la coneja. “Sobre el ataque del viernes, olvidé decirte algo sobre lo que me dijo el atacante”. 

“¿De qué se trata?” Preguntó el rinoceronte.

“Dijo que me alejara de alguién, si no quería que alguien saliera herido. No mencionó nombres, solo dijo ‘aléjate de él’. Después de eso, me atacó”

“¿Tienes idea de a quién se refería?” Preguntó Rhinowitz

“Lo más probable es que él estuviera hablando de Nick”. Admitió la coneja. “Después de todo, es de momento mi compañero de habitación. Estoy viviendo en su casa y estábamos bailando junto”.

“¿No crees que también se pudo haber referido a Savage? Después de todo, él es un conejo y tal vez para él represente una amenaza mayor”

“Sí, también puede ser una posibilidad. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, lo que pasa es que…”

“No te preocupes,Hopps” le cortó el rinoceronte. “Este tipo de cosas siempre pasan, es normal que al tener más tiempo de pensar, recuerdes otras cosas. Lo pondré en el expediente”.

“Muchas gracias, Rhinowitz” la coneja dijo con verdadera gratitud. Rhinowitz parecía muy severo, pero tenía bastante tacto y era muy considerado. 

“Por nada. Nos vemos después, Hopps” dijo el rinoceronte antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Judy se dirigió a su escritorio y encendió su computadora. Al revisar su correo, vio uno que venía de Lupin. Abrió el correo y saltó en su asiento de alegría.

“Agentes Hopps, Wilde:  
La junta acordó hacer el episodio sobre su caso. Quedo en espera de los detalles que necesitan que mostremos, les mandaremos el casting y esperamos pueda salir al aire en la transmisión de la próxima semana.  
Saludos Cordiales, D. Lupin”  
La coneja reenvío el correo al Jefe Bogo, y redactó la respuesta para Lupin agregando el retrato que quería transmitieran de Deerlist. Estaba concentrada escribiendo, cuando escuchó un carraspeo que la hizo voltear hacia arriba. 

Frente a ella había un chita. A diferencia de Ben, él era delgado y musculoso. Tenía una camisa de cuadros y una corbata anudada de manera perezosa Una chamarra café y jeans. Le dirigió una sonrisa. A Judy le pareció una sonrisa franca y cálida.

“Tú debes de ser Hopps, ya que no veo a otro conejo por aquí. Mi nombre es Jake, Jake Purralta. Me dijeron que eres una enciclopedia andante sobre Aulladores” dijo el chita

“No soy una enciclopedia andante, pero si tengo un buen conocimiento sobre plantas. Mi familia tiene una granja en Bunnyburrow” explicó Judy.

“Funciona para mi. ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme? Preferiría no hablar de este caso aquí” dijo el chita, mirando a ambos lados, como buscando quién los estaba escuchando.

“Si, claro. Solo déjame mandar algunos correos y estaré lista para ti”. dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

“Solo déjame mandar algunos correos y estaré lista para ti, el título de tu video sexual” dijo el chita.

Judy se sonrojó. ¿En serio había dicho eso, con esa sonrisa? ¿No era consciente de lo inapropiado del comentario? Al parecer, la cara de Judy mostraba toda su indignación, ya que Purralta borró la sonrisa de inmediato.

“Perdoname, no quise decir eso. Bueno si lo quise decir pero no a ti” dijo Purralta, juntando ambas patas.

“¿Perdona?” dijo la coneja. Lo que decía el chita no tenía sentido

“Es que tengo una compañera, que cada que dice algo que puede sonar sucio...es como un chiste privado, es fácil de molestar y…”

Judy comenzó a reír. La cara angustiada de Purralta era bastante cómica. Y a pesar de lo inapropiado del comentario, no parecía haber una mala intención.

“Te perdono, pero tendrás que darme contexto de ese chiste privado, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Trato. Termina lo que tengas que hacer. Esos Aulladores me van a volver loco”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví con una actualización. Han sido días con mucho trabajo y la verdad, sin mucho tiempo de escribir. Tengo algunos proyectos en puerta y me quiero enfocar en eso.
> 
> Espero que sepan a de quién es el cameo del capítulo de hoy. No pude evitarlo XD 
> 
> Como estoy al día con esta historia, no sé cuando pueda actualizar. Recuerden seguir manteniendo distancia social, usen cubrebocas y no bajen la guardia


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday! Y pues como mi regalo para ustedes (aunque si ustedes me quieren regalar un review, fanart o una transferencia no me quejo XD), les traigo el episodio 50.
> 
> Yo no pensaba hacer un long fic cuando empecé a escribir. Pero luego la historia fue cobrando vida propia y solo la dejé seguir.
> 
> Espero pasen unas agradables fiestas dentro de lo que cabe. Recurran a video llamadas en caso de ser necesario, lo que menos quieren en llevar un virus como regalo. Son tiempos difíciles para todos, pero "hoy" no es "para siempre", y ya habrá tiempo para reuniones, abrazos y demás.
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, teorías, lo que sea!

"Una cita, ¿en serio, Rayas?" Dijo Nick levantando una ceja, mientras subían a la patrulla.

"Claro, tiene todo el sentido del mundo: ambos somos conejos policías. Seríamos la pareja ideal, si no fuera porque no nos atraemos en lo más mínimo" dijo el conejo irónicamente. Nick soltó una carcajada. "Ya en serio. Si bien ustedes salían como amigos mucho antes, varios oficiales vieron la ropa que traía Judy cuando fueron al club esa noche. Nadie se iba a tragar que no era una cita. Ahí es donde entro yo al rescate".

"Claro, eres muy altruista. Solo lo haces por ayudar a tus amigos. La posibilidad de sacar provecho económico no tiene nada que ver" dijo el zorro, arrancando el vehículo.

"Puedo ser buen amigo y además sacar provecho. Me gusta optimizar los recursos. Según mis cálculos, sólo podremos hacer esta farsa durante un mes antes que la gente note que no hay ese tipo de química entre nosotros. Judy es una buena actriz, pero no tanto".

Nick no pudo evitar pensar que sí hubiera conocido al conejo mientras era un estafador, y hubieran hecho equipo juntos, sus ganancias hubieran sido mayores de lo que habían sido con Finnick.

"Muy bien Rayas, hora de trabajar. ¿Dónde vive la hermana de tu amigo?" preguntó el zorro.

El conejo abrió la carpeta que llevaba con él.

"Ashley Whitetail vive en Savannah Central, en los departamentos Overlook" leyó el conejo.

"No es común que un conejo viva en ese lugar. La mayoría de los que viven en el Overlook son depredadores" señaló el zorro.

"Ashley vivía en la residencia Small Burrow cuando pasó el ataque. Algunos meses después fue cuando se mudó al Overlook".

"¿El lugar donde solo viven conejos? ¿Ambientado en estilo rural?" Nick había escuchado de él, pero nunca había estado ahí, ya que nunca había sido cercano a ningún conejo, hasta que conoció a Judy.

"Corrección: no sólo viven conejos. Cualquiera miembro de la familia lagomorfa puede vivir ahí. Es un lugar que todos los conejos de los Tri Burrows conocemos. Cualquier familia que venga de visita a la ciudad, optará por quedarse ahí como primera opción" dijo el conejo.

"Me pregunto porque Zanahorias escogió el Gran Pangolin en vez de Small Burrow" dijo Nick.

"Es probable que por el precio. Small Burrow no es económico. Los Hopps tienen suficiente dinero para cubrirlo, pero todos en la familia Hopps son educados para que puedan administrar bien su dinero. Probablemente Judy consideró un despilfarro si había algo más cercano al precinto por mejor precio. Devon me ha dado muy buenos consejos para aprender a ahorrar" explicó Jack.

"Nuestra víctima pasó de vivir rodeada de conejos a vivir entre depredadores. Supongo que después de ser atacada por una liebre, dejó de sentirse segura en ese lugar" señaló Nick.

Después de algunos minutos manejando, pronto llegaron al edificio Overlook. Tocaron en el intercomunicador el botón señalado como 3 A

"¿Si?" Respondió una voz a través del intercomunicador.

"Somos los oficiales Nicholas Wilde y Jack Savage del ZPD. Nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas a la señorita Ashley Whitetail" dijo el zorro.

"¿De qué se trata? No tengo ningún asunto con la policía" dijo la voz con un tono cortante.

"Seremos breves, señorita Whitetail. No lo quitaremos mucho tiempo" intervino Jack.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

"¿Jack Leaps?" dijo la voz.

"Soy el oficial Jack Savage" replicó el conejo.

Después de un momento en silencio, se escuchó un ruido, que les indicó que tenían permitido entrar al edificio.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué decidiste cambiar de apellido?" Preguntó Nick, entrando al edificio y caminando hasta el ascensor

"Claro que puedes", respondió el conejo. Subieron al ascensor y presionó el botón 3. "Que decida contestar es un asunto totalmente diferente. Sin ofender, Wilde, me caes bien, pero…"

"No estoy ofendido" lo cortó Nick. Él tampoco iba por la vida contándole a la gente sobre su pasado. Judy había sido su única excepción, y ahora sabía era por la conexión que sentía hacia ella. "A lo que me refería es si es algo tabú para ti".

"No es tabú. Tal vez algún día te cuente, pero no ahora". dijo el conejo, después de considerarlo un momento.

El zorro asintió y salieron del ascensor. caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta con la letra "A". Nick tocó con los nudillos. La puerta se abrió al instante, dejando ver a una atractiva coneja. Era más alta y delgada que Judy, su pelaje de un suave color crema. Sus ojos color avellana lo veían con curiosidad. Él estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, por ser el primer zorro policía. La coneja lo escaneo y luego volteó a ver a Jack.

"Tu pelaje es diferente. Se ve bien". Dijo la coneja, dirigiéndose a Jack.

"Señorita Whitetail, ¿podemos pasar a hacerle algunas preguntas?" Dijo el zorro.

La coneja volvió a centrar su atención en Nick.

"¿Sobre qué se trata?" Preguntó Ashley.

"Queremos preguntarle sobre el ataque que sufrió hace algunos años, señorita Whitetail" dijo el zorro, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Ashley volteó a ver a Jack. Su mirada era helada.

"¿Peter te pidió esto? ¿No puede dejar el tema tranquilo? Ya lo superé".

"Ashley, Peter no me pidió nada" contestó Jack, y volteó a ver a Nick.

"Señorita Whitetail, hubo un reporte sobre un acosador similar al que usted tuvo. Esta chica acaba de ser atacada el fin de semana pasado. Creemos que puede tratarse del mismo individuo" respondió Nick. Sabía que no debía dar muchos detalles sobre una investigación en curso, pero parecía que la manera de hacer que Ashley hablara era a través de la simpatía con otra víctima.

"Ella…¿está bien?" preguntó Ashley, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

"Si, afortunadamente su ataque no pasó a mayores. Pero necesitamos detenerlo antes de que la hieran, o a alguna otra persona" respondió Nick.

La coneja agachó la cabeza, y se llevó las manos al pecho. Jack hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero Nick lo detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Ashley necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo. Después de unos momentos, la chica sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver a Nick.

"Pueden pasar. Espero ser de ayuda para detener a ese bastardo" dijo la coneja, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar.

Ambos oficiales cruzaron la puerta. La decoración era sencilla, las paredes eran blancas, con los muebles en color chocolate. Había algunos cuadros, que Nick reconoció de inmediato como de un viejo amigo suyo. LA coneja tenía un buen gusto por el arte. Ashley los pasó a la sala y los invitó a tomar asiento. Fue a la cocina y regresó con tres vasos de té helado. Los dejó sobre la mesa del centro y ella también tomó asiento.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?" preguntó la coneja, tomando su vaso de té.

"Señorita Whitetail, ¿puedo hablarte de "tú"?" la coneja asintió. "Según tu declaración, antes del ataque recibiste una muñeca en tu camerino, ¿esto es correcto?" preguntó Nick.

"Así es. Estaba acostumbrada a recibir presentes, como flores o chocolates, por parte de fans. Normalmente me los llevaba el staff, pero este estaba directo en mi camerino, sin ninguna tarjeta. Era un muñeco típico lapino, y se me hizo adorable que estaba vestido como mi personaje. No le di mucha importancia" respondió la coneja.

"¿Notaste que algo desapareció de tu camerino?" preguntó Nick, estirándose para tomar el vaso que Ashley le había dado.

"No, todo estaba en orden" respondió la chica. Nick supo de inmediato que ella sabría de inmediato si algo no estaba en su lugar. Todo en el departamento de Ashley estaba perfectamente organizado y limpio.

A Nick algo le hizo ruido de inmediato.

"¿Qué tipo de papel interpretaste? ¿Era una serie o película?" preguntó el zorro.

"Una serie, mi primer papel. Era una sitcom. Yo era la protagonista de la historia. Era el estereotipo de la coneja tonta y promiscua, pero de buen corazón y divertida" dijo Ashley.

"¿Tienes algún poster o fotografía de la sitcom?" preguntó Jack.

La coneja asintió. Se levantó y fue al estante donde estaban las películas y libros. Tomó una caja de DVD y se la entregó a Jack.

"A mamá no le gustaba mi personaje. Ella y Peter pensaban que no tenía un futuro como actriz, y que debía volver a Bunnyburrow. Después del ataque, Peter insistió en que yo regresara a casa, pero yo no podía dejar que lo que me pasó me definiera" respondió la coneja, y Nick no pudo evitar compararla con Judy. Ambas tenían una determinación sorprendente.

Jack le dio la caja de DVD y él la examinó. Había cinco mamíferos sentados en un sillón. Cuatro eran conejos. Una pareja de conejos albinos tomados de la mano, uno gris con unos lentes oscuros cruzado de brazos y lo más sorprendente era Ashley sentada en el regazo de un dingo

"¿Tu personaje estaba en una relación interespecie con este dingo?" preguntó Nick.

"Si. La serie trata de que mi personaje le presenta su nuevo novio a su grupo de amigos. Al inicio nadie la tomaba en serio, ya que ella era bastante promiscua. Después se dan cuenta que Lily, mi personaje, está de verdad enamorada. La serie recibió muchas críticas. Decían que solo queríamos ser políticamente correctos, ya que apenas se había aprobado el matrimonio interespecie presa/depredador. Lily y Aaron, el dingo, solo duran juntos dos temporadas, después de que ella lo engaña con el conejo de lentes. Aaron era un personaje muy popular, así que Scott Travis, el actor que lo interpretaba, fue contratado como personaje recurrente. La serie fue cancelada después de la tercera temporada. Quisieron centrar la serie en la pareja albina, pero Lily y Aaron eran la pareja más aclamada y cuando declararon que no había manera en que ellos regresaran, la audiencia bajó" explicó Ashley.

Jack y Nick compartieron una mirada.

"¿Puedes recordar el ataque?" preguntó Nick.

"Si. Yo estaba acostada en mi cama. Tuve un día pesado en el estudio y quería dormir temprano. De repente sentí un peso sobre mí. El me tapó la boca con la pata y me puso un cuchillo en el cuello. Tenía puestos guantes, ya que solo sentía el frío de la tela. E-él me subió el pijama, era un vestido y…" los ojos de la coneja se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó un sollozo. Jack se levantó y le puso una pata en el hombro.

"Sentimos tener que hacerte pasar por todo esto de nuevo" dijo el conejo.

"Si funciona para que lo puedan encerrar, entonces valdrá la pena" respondió la coneja, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"¿El sujeto que te atacó, te habló?" preguntó Nick.

"Me dijo que si no me movía todo iba a terminar rápido" respondió Ashley. "Y si, todo fue relativamente rápido. 10 minutos eternos. Al final, él me dijo que...esperaba que yo hubiera aprendido mi lección. Aún no sé a qué lección podría haberse referido".

"El kit de violación indicó que era una liebre, ¿pudiste ver algunos rasgos físicos?" preguntó el zorro.

"Solo recuerdo los ojos rojos. Pero tenía una máscara cubriendo su cara, así que no pude ver nada más" dijo la coneja.

"Muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Ashley. Te tendremos informada" dijo Nick, ambos oficiales se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a la se giró para ver a la coneja "Una última pregunta, Ashley. ¿Alguna vez estuviste con alguien fuera de tu especie, como tu personaje?"

La coneja se sonrojó y volteó a ver a Jack. Negó con la cabeza.

"No, jamás he sido inter curiosa ni nada por el estilo. Solo he estado con conejos" respondió Ashley.

"Entiendo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Ashley" dijo el zorro.

"Nos vemos después, Ashley" dijo el conejo.

"Si, Jack. Siento haber pensado que venías solo por indicación de Peter. Él es muy sobreprotector conmigo y…"

"Descuida, Ash. No hay problema" le sonrió a la coneja. Ella se sonrojó y cerró la puerta.

Ambos oficiales caminaron hacia el ascensor.

"Alguien tiene un crush contigo" dijo el zorro, ya que estaba a una distancia prudente de la puerta de la coneja.

"Peter quería que yo saliera con ella. Es menor que yo tres años, y siempre procuraba estar presente cuando veía a su hermano. Pero yo no podía jugar con ella. Siempre fue muy dulce y no quería hacerle daño" dijo Jack.

Salieron del edificio y entraron a la patrulla.

"¿Y qué opinas?" Dijo el conejo.

"Tenemos suficiente como para pedir la comparación entre la muestra del ataque de Judy con el de Ashley. Si lo que pienso resulta ser cierto, Judy corre más peligro de lo que pensaba".

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó el conejo.

"Ashley fue atacada debido al personaje que interpretaba. La muñeca lo indica. Este sujeto odiaba que el personaje estuviera con un depredador y por eso le tuvo que dar una lección, para mostrarle cuál es su lugar. Pero la muñeca de Judy tenía la ropa de civil, hecha con la ropa que él robó del departamento. Ella fue representada como ella misma. El sujeto sólo puede suponer que está conmigo, por eso le advirtió que se alejara. Y la llamó amor. Eso habla de que su obsesión por Judy está a otro nivel. Probablemente porque ella es una persona real".

"Entonces, estamos ante un crimen de odio" dijo Jack.

"Si. Si eso le hizo a Ashley por un personaje ficticio, no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría si descubre mi relación con Judy" dijo el zorro, apretando los puños.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última actualización del año! Espero se la pasen muy bien, en compañía de sus seres queridos (los que puedan darse ese lujo). Yo estaré solita, ya que una compañera de trabajo es sospechosa de COVID-19 y aunque mi contacto con ella fue mínimo y con cubrebocas, mientras ella no tenga su resultado y no haya pasado el tiempo mínimo para que yo tenga síntomas y pueda hacerme una prueba, prefiero no arriesgar a nadie. 
> 
> Así que en lugar de una deliciosa carne asada, comeré pollo frito :(
> 
> Espero les guste este capítulo. Gracias por sus Kudos!

Judy charlaba animadamente con Ben. mientras esperaba a Nick y a Jack. Nick le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que había acordado con el conejo compartir los gastos de gasolina. 

“Oh, por Dios, ¡no puedo creer que vayas a tener una cita con Jack! Se verán tan lindos juntos! Son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¡y tienen tanto en común!“ Gritaba el chita con voz chillona 

Judy rio nerviosamente. Esperaba no ser descubierta en la mentira 

“Solo es una cita Ben, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar y tener hijos” dijo la coneja. 

“¿Y qué harás con Nick?” preguntó el chita. 

“¿A qué te refieres?” Respondió la coneja, viéndolo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, confundida. 

“Pues ya sabes, no creo que a tu nuevo novio le agrade que vivas con Nick. Ustedes son muy cercanos y podría ponerse celoso” respondió Clawhauser. 

“Ben, todavía ni tengo la cita con Jack y ya lo estás haciendo mi novio” lo reprendió la coneja. “Jack es inteligente, él sabe lo que hay entre Nick y yo”, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, ¿verdad? 

“Aw, y yo que pensaba que Nick y tú terminarían juntos” se lamentó el chita. 

_‘Me imagino que lamentas haber perdido la apuesta’ _, pensó la coneja.__

__Afortunadamente para Judy, su teléfono sonó en ese momento, evitando que ella le dijera a Clawhauser cualquier mención a la apuesta. Se disculpó con Ben y se alejó para tomar la llamada. Fru Fru era quien le hablaba._ _

__“¡Hola!” contestó Judy animosamente._ _

__“Me quedé esperando las fotos de tu cita todo el fin de semana” respondió la musaraña con su voz chillona, en tono de reproche._ _

__“¡Oh, lo siento Fru! Pasaron varias cosas y lo olvidé por completo” se disculpó Judy._ _

__“Oh, así que pasaron varias cosas...” dijo la musaraña con tono sugerente. Judy se sonrojó hasta las orejas_ _

__“¡No ese tipo de cosas, Fru!”_ _

__“Pff, que aburridos son los dos. En fin, ¿qué te parece si mañana Nicky y tu vienen a casa a cenar? ¡Puedes mostrarme las fotografías que hayas tomado y contarme sobre tu cita!_ _

__“¿Nick también? Preguntó la coneja. Si bien, Mr Big ya no quería matar a Nick, no estaba en exactamente buenos términos con la musaraña._ _

__“¡Si! Papi me dijo que los invitara a ambos. Creo que por fin va a dejar ese asunto de la alfombra en paz. Me imagino que piensa si se casan, no qiere estar en malos términos con el padrino de sus nietos”._ _

__“¿Por que todo el mundo insiste en ponerme novio, o casarme después de la primera cita?” se quejó la coneja. Era increíble como todos insistían en que su vida girara en torno a tener una relación._ _

__“Ustedes son el uno para el otro, ¡déjanos emocionarnos, Judy!” Rió la musaraña. La coneja rodó los ojos.”¿Entonces podrán mañana?”_ _

__“No creo que haya problema, pero deja reviso con Nick primero, y te mando un mensaje, ¿de acuerdo?”_ _

__“¡Si, claro! Espero tu mensaje. ¡ Nos vemos, Judy!” se despidió la musaraña._ _

__Judy terminó la llamada y regresó con el chita. Nick y Jack ya estaban con él. Nick volteó a verla, y por un momento creyó ver preocupación en su rostro. Pero esa impresión sólo duró un segundo, y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida._ _

__“¡Hey Pelusa! ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día con trabajo de escritorio obligatorio?” preguntó el zorro._ _

__“¡No estuvo tan mal! Viste que tenemos avances en el caso de Deerlist?” El zorro asintió. “Además, pasé una buena parte del día con el detective Purralta, dándole una pequeña lección sobre botánica”_ _

__Nick y Jack se voltearon a ver y levantaron la ceja. Fue Jack quien habló primero._ _

__“Es raro que un detective pida nuestra ayuda. ¿Y eso?”_ _

__“Requerían un experto en botánica para una investigación y yo era la más cercana.Además, Purralta me contó un poco sobre el examen para ser detective y me dio algunos consejos” dijo con entusiasmo. Purralta era muy amable. Era bastante infantil, pero era un buen chico, comprometido con su trabajo. Compartía la filosofía de Judy de hacer el mundo un lugar mejor y por eso habían congeniado bastante rápido._ _

__“Estoy casi seguro de que en menos tiempo del que esperas serás detective y me dejarás solo y abandonado” dijo el zorro con dramatismo poniendo una pata sobre su frente y otra en el pecho, causando las risas de sus tres compañeros._ _

__“¿A ti cómo te fue con Nick, Jack? Sé que puede ser muy pesado tratar con él” preguntó Judy dirigiéndose al conejo._ _

__El zorro soltó un bufido, que ambos conejos ignoraron_ _

__“Lo cierto es que por la prisa olvidé tu consejo sobre la cafeína, y si bien las primeras horas estuvieron bien, tuvimos que correr a la cafetería más cercana cuando sus bromas carecían de chiste” respondió el conejo.negando con la cabeza. “Aprendí la lección a la mala: Nunca dejar a Wilde sin cafeína”._ _

__“Te lo dije” respondió la coneja con una sonrisa de suficiencia._ _

__“Sigo aquí, ¿saben?” dijo Nick cruzándose de brazos, indignado._ _

__Clawhauser y los conejos rieron,el zorro rodó los ojos._ _

__“¿Nos vamos?” preguntó el conejo._ _

__“Si, claro” respondió Judy. Los tres se despidieron de Clawhauser y fueron al estacionamiento. subieron al jeep de Jack, y después de ponerse el cinturón, Judy decidió abordar el tema que le había rondado por la cabeza todo el día._ _

__“¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo para lo de la ‘cita’ sin decirme?” preguntó._ _

__Ambos chicos voltearon a verla, incrédulos ante la conclusión que había llegado la coneja._ _

__“No” respondió Nick. “Jack también me sorprendió con la sugerencia, solo le seguí el juego para no delatarnos, pero creo que es realmente buena idea, sobre todo después de tu ataque, Judy” ante el uso del nombre de la coneja, ella pudo ver la seriedad de sus palabras._ _

__“Si te incomoda, podemos cancelar la ‘cita’, creí que sería una buena manera para quitar el foco de atención a ustedes. No digo que finjamos ser novios,no me atrevería a tanto, mi idea solo era ir a comer solos o algo por el estilo” ofreció el conejo, mientras arrancaba el vehículo._ _

__Judy no había pensado en el impacto que podría tener para su acosador verla salir con otro conejo, ya que solo había pensado en que la propuesta de Jack era por la apuesta._ _

__“¿A ti no te incomoda eso, Nick?” preguntó la coneja._ _

__“Un poco”, admitió el zorro. “No tiene que ver con celos o eso, Rayas, no te preocupes” añadió después de ver la cara de disculpa del conejo.” Los cánidos tendemos a ser muy territoriales cuando se trata de nuestro laz...nuestras relaciones”. Judy levantó una ceja ante el titubeo de Nick. “El verte cerca de otro macho desbalancea un poco mi instinto. Pero realmente es algo contra lo que tenía que luchar de todos modos, así que de cierta forma,la situación me ayuda. He visto como muchas relaciones terminan cuando el macho deja que ese instinto territorial lo domine, ya que las hembras se sienten sofocadas. Lo que menos quiero hacer es agobiar a Judy, quien es la hembra más fuerte e independiente que conozco, con basura machista ligada al instinto”._ _

__Judy le sonrió al zorro, enternecida._ _

__“Eso es muy considerado de tu parte, Nick” dijo la coneja. “Entonces creo que podemos pretender que salimos por un tiempo. Nos llevamos bien, así que será relativamente sencillo, ¿verdad?” añadió, dirigiéndose a Jack._ _

__“Si, no es como si tuviéramos que pretender todo el día” le contestó Jack. “Oye Judy, ya que pasaste mucho tiempo con Purralta, ¿es verdad que está saliendo con Amy Scratchiago?”_ _

__Conversaron un poco de los rumores del precinto (de los cuáles Nick y Jack estaban más al tanto que ella) y pronto llegaron a su edificio._ _

__“¿Te molestaría adelantarte, Judy? Me gustaría preguntarle algo a Nick sobre nuestro caso” dijo Jack._ _

__“Para nada.Nos vemos después” se despidió la coneja._ _

__“Puedes bañarte primero, yo haré la cena el día de hoy” dijo el zorro, Judy asintió y subió a su departamento. Pensaba tomar un largo baño en la tina._ _


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero espero hayan tenido un lindo año nuevo. Al final no me contagié, así que valió la pena haberlo pasado sola. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo dsifruten

Ambos machos vieron a la coneja entrar al edificio.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó el zorro.

"No me siento cómodo sin decirle a Judy sobre el caso',' dijo el conejo. Nick soltó un suspiro.

"La verdad, yo tampoco. Pero no la quiero alarmar antes de tiempo. A pesar de que estoy 100% seguro que se trata del mismo individuo, necesitamos la prueba de laboratorio para confirmarlo".

"¿Qué hay para mañana?"

"Mañana debemos organizar la lista de huéspedes que nos dieron hoy en el Overlook, y ver si podemos conseguir una entrevista con Scott Travis. Tengo un conocido que trabaja en la producción de su nuevo programa y creo que para mañana me dice si lo logró o no".

"Bien, entonces mañana paso por ustedes, Nick" dijo Jack

"Te veo mañana, Rayas".

Nick bajó del auto y Jack arrancó el vehículo para ir a su departamento. El zorro entró a su edificio y subió por el elevador. Se talló el puente de la nariz. Estaba de acuerdo con Jack, Judy necesitaba saber la situación. Los análisis debían estar antes de que acabara la semana. La lista de cosas que le ocultaba a Judy iba creciendo, y no se sentía nada cómodo con eso. Llegó a su piso, salió del elevador y caminó hasta su puerta. Saludó a la loba vecina que iba con su hija rumbo al elevador y por fin llegó a su departamento.

Al entrar, le llegó el ruido amortiguado de la música desde el baño. Decidió aprovechar el tiempo y preparar la lasaña de espinacas de la que su madre le había hablado el fin de semana.

Treinta minutos más tarde, estaba metiendo la lasaña al horno, cuando Judy salió del baño. Llevaba unos leggins rosas y un tank top negro.

"¿Qué preparas, Slick?"

"Lasaña" respondió el zorro. "Debe hornearse por 40 minutos. ¿Puedes vigilar mientras tomo una ducha?"

"Si, claro" le respondió la coneja con una sonrisa. El zorro fue primero a su habitación por un cambio de ropa, y después fue al baño. Judy había tomado un baño en la tina, pero a él solo le gustaba hacer eso los fines de semana, para quedarse toda una hora.

Se tomó su tiempo, para ponerse el shampoo, y acondicionador. Su pelo era más largo que el de Judy, y necesitaba cuidarlo para que se mantuviera suave. Era un proceso metódico que lo hacía relajarse y no pensar en nada.

Salió 35 minutos más tarde, aún secándose las orejas, con un pants azul marino y una playera gris. Fue a la cocina, y encontró a Judy de cuclillas frente al horno, viéndolo concentrada

"¿Qué haces, Pelusa?"

Judy levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

"Me pediste vigilarlo, así que eso hago"

"¿Tienes ahí más de 30 minutos?", preguntó asombrado.

"Claro que no, tonto" rió la coneja. "Estaba revisando unos cursos, pero estaba atenta al reloj y ya faltaba poco, no quería que se me pasara y arruinar la comida que preparaste".

Nick se acercó a ella y le extendió una pata. Ella la tomó y se puso de pie. Después Nick abrió el horno para revisar la lasaña . Decidió que estaba lista, y apagó el horno. Judy sacó platos y vasos del estante, mientras Nick buscaba los guantes para sacar la comida del horno.

"Fru- Fru nos invitó a cenar a su casa mañana. ¿Quieres ir?", dijo la coneja mientras acomodaba los platos en la mesa.

Nick se detuvo mientras buscaba los guantes. Era una suerte que Judy no lo estuviera viendo de frente. Compuso su mejor máscara antes de voltear a ver a la coneja.

"¿Nos invitó a los dos?", preguntó el zorro. Después del interrogatorio de Weaselton no había vuelto a poner un pie en la mansión de Mr. Big. Era consciente que su presencia sólo era tolerada por respeto a Judy, y que él aún no estaba exactamente en buenos términos con la musaraña. Había sido una una movida arriesgada haberle pedido un favor, y sabía que la musaraña solo había aceptado porque le beneficiaba que Nick fuera un oficial de policía.

"Si. Dijo que su papá creyó que era buena idea. Al parecer, quiere dejar todo el asunto de la alfombra en paz, ahora que eres el padrino de su nieta. Fru-Fru y Clawhauser están igual, ella asumiendo que tu y yo nos vamos a casar pronto, y Ben ya haciéndome novia de Jack", la coneja rodó los ojos, exasperada. Sacó una jarra con limonada del refrigerador, y sirvió vasos tanto para ella como para el zorro.

Nick encontró los guantes así como la base de madera para la comida. Puso la lasaña en la base y después colocó la base en el centro de la mesa. Sabía que la intención detrás de la invitación de Fru-Fru era realmente la de hablar con Nick. No estaba en condiciones de negarse.

"Lo mejor para tu salud mental es no dejar que Ben y Fru-Fru se conozcan" respondió el zorro. Judy asintió y tomó asiento. Nick le sirvió lasaña. "Por otro lado, no puedo negarme a cenar gratis. Y la comida del cocinero de Mr. Big es la mejor de Tundratown, así que estoy dentro" le guiñó un ojo a la coneja.

"¿A ti no te molestan los comentarios sobre ser el padrino de Judy? Muchos de los novios de mis hermanas actuaban extraño cuando empezaban las bromas de bodas y compromisos", dijo la coneja.

Nick se sirvió lasaña, pero en vez de sentarse, se acercó a la silla de Judy. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de los ojos amatistas de la coneja. Algo en el tono de la coneja le llamaba la atención.

"A mi no me molestan, pero a ti sí. ¿Qué pasa, Zanahorias?"

Las orejas de la coneja cayeron a su espalda, y su nariz empezó a temblar. Desvió la vista de Nick y se le quedó viendo a su comida.

"Es una tontería, no pasa nada", dijo mientras tomaba sus cubiertos.

Nick le tomó con gentileza el rostro, forzándola a verlo a los ojos.

"Judy,no te voy a obligar a compartir lo que no quieras. Solo quiero decirte que cualquier cosa que te preocupe, por pequeña que sea, nunca será una tontería para mí", dijo el zorro. Le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz a la coneja, se irguió, tomó su plato y se sentó a comer.

"Me hacen sentir como si hubiera algo mal en mi", soltó Judy después de unos momentos de silencio.

Nick detuvo el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, y volteó a ver a la coneja. Ella tenía la mirada gacha, picando la comida con su tenedor.

"¿Algo mal?", repitió el zorro, para animar a que Judy elaborara más su respuesta.

"Si, como si lo que he logrado no fuera suficiente, ya que ahora debo ser la versión 2.0 de mis padres y debo encontrar novio/ marido y empezar todo lo de multiplicarse como conejos y una familia y...no es lo que quiero en este momento".

Nick odiaba ver a su valiente coneja desanimada. Así que pensó con cuidado sus palabras.

"Muchos mamíferos tienden a proyectar sus deseos en nosotros. Piensan que lo que a ellos los hace felices, hará felices a los demás. No tiene que ver con lo que piensen de ti como persona, sino con sus deseos de que seas feliz, como ellos". Judy levantó las orejas y volteó a ver al le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora y continuó. "Fru-Fru es feliz con su marido y su bebé, y quiere que vivas una alegría como la de ella. Clawhauer quiere un novio y por eso shippea a todo el precinto, no solo a ti. Es irritante, si; ya que no todos deseamos lo mismo en la vida. Pero la intención no es exactamente mala. Y tú haces lo mismo, de todas maneras" terminó con un poco de dramatismo, para aligerar el ambiente un poco.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó la coneja, confundida.

"Eres feliz siendo policía, y me dijiste que yo sería un buen policía también, me diste incluso una hoja de aplicación y toda la cosa, sin preguntarme si era lo que yo quería" explicó el zorro.

"Oh" dijo la coneja. Nick vio en sus ojos la pena de comprender qué ella le había hecho lo mismo que odiaba que le hicieran.

"Tranquila, Zanahorias. Te agradezco la oportunidad que me diste, para demostrar que podría ser más que un zorro estafador.. Así que si me permites un consejo, no lo veas como que te están presionando Es bueno saber que hay gente que desea tu felicidad. Solo déjales en claro que no es lo que quieres todavía. O no les digas nada. Cuando mi mamá me sale con todo el rollo de nietos y eso, solo asiento y cambio el tema. Para que veas, ella si piensa que se me está yendo el tren", dijo rodando los ojos.

"Gracias, Nick" dijo la coneja en un susurro, se vieron a los ojos durante un momento.

"Ahora come, Zanahorias. Mi lasaña quedó muy bien, y no quiero que se enfríe. Además, quiero que me cuentes bien como te fue con Purralta".

La coneja asintió, y comenzó a contarle sobre su día. Mientras escuchaba a la coneja hablar, Nick se preguntó si algún día llegarían al punto en que ambos desearan lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.


	53. Chapter 53

Judy se encontraba sentada en la sala de su departamento, viendo las notificaciones de su Furbook. Estaba esperando a Nick para ir a la cena en casa de los Big, y como el zorro siempre se tomaba su tiempo arreglándose, decidió hacer una pequeña revisión en las publicaciones de su familia, ya que tenía tiempo sin ponerse al corriente con los chismes familiares. Sus orejas se levantaron con el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Nick.

“Te ves bien, Slick”, djo viendo al zorro entrar a la sala.Tenía unos jeans negros, camisa lisa negra y se estaba anudando una corbata roja. La coneja se mordió el labio inferior. Nick se veía sumamente atractivo.

“Gracias, Pelusa. Tu también te ves bien”. Judy había optado por usar unos sencillos jeans pesqueros, y una camisa blanca con líneas azules. El zorro se acercó a ella y se inclinó, para estar a la altura de sus ojos.Olfateó un poco el aire, entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. “Lo que sea que estés pensando, deja de pensarlo. Tenemos una cita con los Big en 40 minutos y no queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?”, dijo el zorro, guiñandole un ojo. Se levantó y fue a la cocina.

La coneja parpadeó confundida por unos momentos, y cuando comprendió el sentido de las palabras de Nick, se sonrojó furiosamente. 

“El señor Manchas no debe tardar en llegar. ¿Estás lista, Zanahorias?”, preguntó el zorro desde la cocina, tomando un vaso de agua.

Judy, aún sonrojada asintió y se levantó de su asiento. Tomó su bolsa y los dos salieron del departamento. Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del edificio. Se quedaron de pie esperando a Mr. Manchas.

“Lo siento, Zanahorias”, dijo Nick de pronto. Judy volteó a verlo. “No debí bromear al respecto, fue muy insensible de mi parte, lamento haberte incomodado”.

“No creo que hayas sido insensible. Solo que nunca hemos tenido bromas subidas de tono, así que me tomó un poco desprevenida. No tienes por qué disculparte por ser tú”, respondió Judy, aún sonrojada. Cuando te diste cuenta de mi olor y...mi estado de ánimo?” 

“En el festival pude atar cabos”, respondió el zorro. ”Creo que es un tema que también debemos hablar, antes de ir más lejos, ¿verdad?”

Judy abrió la boca para responder, pero en eso, la limusina de Mr Big se detuvo frente a ellos.

“Más tarde”, contestó la coneja, antes de que se bajara el cristal de la ventana del conductor y un sonriente señor Manchas los saludara. Ambos policías le dirigieron una sonrisa y entraron al vehículo. La charla durante el trayecto fue bastante amena entre los tres mamíferos. 

Pronto llegaron a la mansión de los Big, y ambos policías fueron escoltados por Kevin y Raymond, quienes estaban esperándolos en la entrada. Llegaron a la sala de estar y ahí estaban Mr. Big, Fru-Fru, su esposo y la pequeña Judy. Los tres adultos veían absortos a la pequeña musaraña bailar una torpe coreografía.

“Awww”, dijo Judy, enternecida de ver lo adorable que se veía su ahijada bailando.

Fru Fru levantó la vista para ver a su amiga y una sonrisa cruzó su diminuto rostro.

“¡Judy! Ven, vamos a mi habitación, ¡tenemos asuntos que tratar!” dijo la musaraña, caminando hacia ella. La pequeña Judy corrió al encuentro de la coneja, la cual la cargó en brazos.

“¿Ju-ju bailamosh?”, dijo la pequeña Judy.

“Claro, Corazón. Solo vamos primero con tu mamá, y después bailamos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?” contestó la coneja. 

Su ahijada asintió y las tres hembras fueron rumbo a la habitación de Fru Fru. Judy volteó hacia atrás a ver a Nick. Él se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la pata. 

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Fru Fru, la musaraña puso un video de canciones infantiles en una tableta y su hija pronto le hizo una seña a Judy para que la bajara. Judy la puso suavemente en la cama y la pequeña fue con su madre, tomó la tableta , y se sentó a ver los videos.

“¿No es muy pequeña para tener una tablet?” Preguntó la coneja, preocupada de lo absorta que se veía la pequeña con la diminuta tableta.

“No la dejo usarla mucho tiempo. Además, solo así podremos hablar. No me juzgues, cuando seas madre, lo entenderás” contestó la musaraña, un poco a la defensiva.

Judy volteó a ver a su amiga y las palabras de Nick de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, sobre proyectar ideas propias en otros. Puso una sonrisa conciliadora.

“Lo siento Fru, no fue mi intención molestarte ni decirte que hacer con la pequeña Judy, solo repetí algo de lo que he escuchado hablar a mis hermanas”, explicó.

Fru Fru relajó un poco el ceño y le devolvió la sonrisa a Judy.

“Yo decía que nunca le pondría una pantalla y ahora estoy aquí, tragándome mis palabras. Te juro que solo así puedo darme un baño tranquila. ¡Ahora, muéstrame esas fotos!” exigió la musaraña.

Judy soltó una risa corta y le mostró las fotografías que se tomó con Nick en la limusina y después de la cena.

“¡El negro te sienta muy bien! Te hace ver más grande. ¿No tomaste fotos en el club?”

“No hubo tiempo”, respondió la coneja. “¿Viste las noticias?”

“No, la verdad es que las trato de evitar a toda costa”, respondió la musaraña con una mueca. “¿Qué pasó?”

Judy le contó brevemente del ataque al club del viernes, sin explayarse en los detalles o en la situación del acosador. 

“¡Es terrible! Que feo que tu cita hubiera terminado tan mal. ¿Cuándo van a tener la siguiente?” preguntó Fru Fru.

“Nick y yo decidimos mantener un perfil bajo, por lo cual no tendremos más citas por ahora. Además, queremos enfocarnos en los casos que tenemos, así que de todos modos no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo libre”, respondió la coneja.

“¿Ju-ju bailamosh esto?”, preguntó de pronto la pequeña musaraña, señalando un video en su tableta.

“Pero yo no sé bailar, ¿me enseñas?” preguntó la coneja, y su pequeña ahijada asintió enérgicamente y comenzó a enseñarle los pasos de la canción. Fru Fru las veía con una sonrisa. Pronto la pequeña Judy le pidió a su mamá que también bailara con ellas, y así estuvieron bailando hasta que Raymond acudió a avisarles que la cena estaba servida.


	54. Chapter 54

Nick observó como Judy se alejaba con Fru Fru y su hija, y volteó a ver a Mr. Big. Se acercó a él y la musaraña le extendió el brazo. Nick tomó con cuidado la diminuta mano entre sus dedos y le dio un beso al anillo de la musaraña.

“Mr Big, como siempre, un placer verlo”, dijo Nick zalameramente.

“Nicky, es un gusto ver que te encuentras bien. Koslov, llevame a mi despacho. Tengo un asunto que discutir con Nicky”, respondió la musaraña.

El enorme oso polar tomó en sus patas a la pequeña musaraña, y Nick lo siguió hasta llegar al despacho donde casí lo tiran al hielo junto con Judy. Tragó saliva disimuladamente. Se repitió a sí mismo que ahora estaba en, relativamente, buenos términos con el mafioso.

El oso depositó con cuidado a la musaraña en su escritorio, y después salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a a Nick.

“Muy bien, Nicky. Antes que nada, ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre?”, preguntó Mr. Big.

“Se encuentra bien, señor. Muchas gracias por acceder a protegerla. Parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta que sus osos la están siguiendo; hablé con ella el fin de semana y no me ha comentado nada” respondió Nick.

“¿Puedo preguntar por qué recurriste a mí y no a la ZPD?”, preguntó la musaraña. El zorro se cruzó de brazos.

“Fru Fru le habló sobre la cita que tuve con Judy, ¿verdad, señor?”, preguntó a su vez el zorro. La musaraña asintió.

“Si, felicidades, por cierto. Judy es un mamífero maravilloso y no podría estar más feliz por ella. A pesar del fiasco de la alfombra, eres un buen animal, Nicky”, respondió el mafioso.

El vulpino le dirigió una sonrisa débil. 

“Gracias, señor. Judy está envuelta en un caso, y recibió una amenaza directa: Alejarse de mí, si no desea que nadie salga herido. Decidimos tener un perfil bajo mientras que la investigación está en curso, y nadie en el precinto sabe que estamos saliendo. Pedir protección a la ZPD para mi madre está descartado, ya que enseguida preguntarán por qué la estoy solicitando, y no les va a ser dificl sumar dos más dos” explicó el zorro.

“También puedo darte protección a ti y a Judy, cuando estén en casa” ofreció la musaraña.

“Gracias, señor, pero no le puedo pedir eso. Ya revisamos las condiciones de nuestro departamento. Judy y yo podemos cuidarnos perfectamente bien, ya tomamos un riesgo constante por el trabajo. Pero mi madre...usted sabe cómo es para nosotros los zorros. En el Precinto 1 las cosas van bien para mi, por que tengo el respaldo de Bogo y de Judy; y me he esforzado en tener buena reputación como policía. Pero mamá vive en Happy Town y el Jefe Groarcía no es fan de los zorros. Si ella pidiese ayuda, tardaría demasiado en llegar o simplemente se la negarían. No puedo permitir que ella esté en riesgo” respondió el zorro, apretando los puños.

La musaraña se le quedó viendo fijamente durante unos momentos.

“Eres un buen chico, Nicky”, dijo finalmente. “Me encantaría poder darte este favor gratis, pero no puedo hacerlo. Poner la protección a tu madre me hace tener dos hombres menos, y tuve que mover toda mi operación para ajustar eso. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?” dijo la musaraña.

“Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor. Lo que ha hecho es más que suficiente”, respondió Nick, con una ligera inclinación. El zorro sabía a la perfección que negocios son negocios, y ya había considerado todos los escenaios posibles antes de pedir la ayuda de la musaraña.Él pensaba hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera Mr Big, por la seguridad de su madre. No había tomado a la ligera la amenaza del sujeto.

“Muy bien, Nicky. Lo que necesito de ti lo siguiente: Tengo unos proveedores nuevos, los cuales van a entregarme mercancía por el puerto de Tundratown. ¿Puedes tener despejada la zona de vigilancia?”

Nick se puso la pata en la barbilla y lo consideró unos momentos. “Creo que puedo pedir algunos turnos nocturnos y hacer yo la vigielncia de Tundratown, pero deberá ser antes de que Judy regrese a labores a campo, ya que no hay manera en que ella me ayude en esto. Sin ofender, pero…”

“Si, es algo que no le pediría a Judy”, concordó la musaraña. “¿Cuando puedes confirmarme?”

“Mañana mismo le tengo una respuesta, señor”, respondió el zorro.

“Muy bien, Nicky. Sal y dile a Koslov que ya terminamos aquí, para pasar al comedor”, pidió Mr. Big.

Nick obedeció las indicaciones de Mr. Big, y salió a ver a Koslov. El oso asintió, sacó su celualr y mandó un mensaje, y luego entró para tomar entre sus patas a la musaraña. Salieron del despacho y caminaron por los pasillos, hasta llegar al comedor. Había una mesa circular, con el tamaño ideal para que Judy y Nick pudieran comer sin problemas. Nick sabía que Mr. Big tenía varias mesas almacenadas , y que dependiendo con quien decidiera compartir el alimento, ponían la más adecuada para los invitados. Koslov dejó a la musaraña en la cabecera; y Nick espero a que le indicaran cual sería el lugar que el ocuparía. Koslov le señaló un lugar a la izquierda de Mr. Big, y se sentó dejando libre el espacio para Judy, la coneja se sentaría justo al lado de Mr. Big, ya que ella era parte de la familia.

Pronto escucharon unas risas y al voltear a la entrada del comedor, Nick vio entrar a Judy, llevando a Fru Fru y a su hija. Judy dejó a las musarñanas al lado derecho de Mr. Big. El esposo de Fru Fru ya se encontraba ahí; y recibió a su esposa con un beso en la mejilla. La coneja acarició con su dedo la cabeza de su ahijada y rodeó la mesa para tomar su lugar al lado del zorro.

“¿Cómo van las cosas en el trabajo, mi niña?”, le preguntó Mr. Big a la coneja.

“Tuve un incidente el viernes de la semana pasada, así que ahora estoy haciendo trabajo de escritorio”, respondió la coneja con una mueca. “Pero si todo va bien, la siguiente semana vuelvo al campo”.

“ ¿Y tú, Nicky? ¿Qué cuenta la vida de policía?”, Preguntó Fru Fru

“Bueno, ya me dejaron de preguntar si el disfraz era parte de una estafa. Los posters de la Academia con mi cara y la de Judy ayudaron a eso”, repondió el vulpino encogiéndose de hombros. Las tres musarañas adultas rieron, pero la coneja frunció los labios. Nick sabía cuanto le disgustaba cada vez que un mamífero insinuaba que el zorro no era confiable. Le dolía pensar que con el pago del favor solicitado, estaba traicionando la confianza que la coneja depositaba en él.

Los meseros entraron con la comida, y Nick decidió dejar su cargo de conciencia a un lado por unos momentos. Necesitaba su máscara puesta un poco más., si no quería levantar sospechas con la coneja, la cual iba poco a poco mejorando en leerlo.

“Nick está haciendo un excelente trabajo”, dijo Judy, con una nota de orgullo en la voz, mientras una comadreja le servía un poco de sopa en el plato.

“Me duele el tono de sorpresa, Zanahorias”, dijo el zorro con dramatismo, solo para molestar a la coneja.

“Escuche que hay un nuevo conejo policía, ¿es eso cierto?”, preguntó el esposo de Fru Fru.

“Si, su nombre es Jack Savage. Es el nuevo compañero de Nick mientras yo estoy en trabajo de escritorio, y Nick se lleva bastante bien con él, ¿verdad, Nick?”, le preguntó la coneja, pero Nick no le contestó de inmediato, solo se le quedó viendo a su plato. “¿Nick?” volvió a preguntar la coneja.

“Perdón, Zanahorias, hablar de Rayas me hizo recordar que olvidé hacer un reporte. Espero poder hacerlo mañana antes de que Buffalo Butt se de cuenta”, mintió el zorro.

Y mientras Judy regañaba al zorro por su falta de cuidado, él solo podía pensar en que ojalá el conejo aceptara la propuesta que le haría el día de mañana.


End file.
